THE MARRIAGE - VMin KookMin NamJin YoonSeok FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Ketika sebuah pernikahan memasuki masa-masa dimana pertanyaan yang timbul adalah "ini sebuah cobaan" atau "ini yang disebut takdir", maka keputusan apakah yang harus diambil agar tidak salah melangkah? Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, Hoseok, Yoongi, Namjoon, Jin #VMin #KookMin #NamJin #YoonSeok
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Marriage**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #VMin #KookMin #NamJin #YoonSeok**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Ini hari pertama Park Jimin masuk bekerja di kantor itu. Bukan hanya Jimin, ada juga seorang pria lain yang masuk berbarengan dengan Jimin. Jung Hoseok namanya.

Mereka sama-sama menjadi karyawan baru di perusahaan yang cukup besar itu. Bangtan Technology Corp.

Jimin diterima bekerja sebagai Marketing Officer, sedangkan Hoseok diterima bekerja sebagai Administrasi Marketing.

Jimin dan Hoseok sudah berteman sejak masa-masa kuliah karena mereka berada di kelas yang sama, hanya saja nilai Hoseok memang tidak sebagus nilai Jimin sehingga posisi Hoseok di kantor itu sedikit berada di bawah Jimin.

Mereka begitu antusias di hari pertama bekerja. Selama menunggu di lobi, mereka melihat-lihat display yang ada dan terkagum akan betapa besarnya perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja itu.

Setelah mereka ditemui oleh kepala HRD, mereka bertemu dengan atasan mereka di divisi marketing, Kim Namjoon namanya. Sebenarnya Namjoon bukan atasan tertinggi di divisi marketing.

Jabatan Namjoon adalah supervisor marketing, dia yang akan memberikan perintah kerja dan memantau kinerja Jimin dan Hoseok. Kepala tertinggi di divisi marketing adalah Son Sungdeuk. Sedangkan pemilik Bangtan Technology Corp bernama Bang Shihyuk.

Jimin dan Hoseok diajak oleh Namjoon masuk ke ruangan yang akan menjadi ruangan mereka bekerja.

Divisi marketing terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian. Dan di divisi yang dikepalai Namjoon, yang akan menjadi divisi tempat Jimin dan Hoseok bekerja, hanya ada seorang pria berambut hijau terang yang duduk disana.

"Yoongi hyeong, kenalkan, mereka yang akan menjadi rekan kerja kita," sahut Namjoon kepada Min Yoongi, satu-satunya karyawan yang duduk di ruangan itu.

"Namaku Min Yoongi, aku marketing officer di divisi ini," sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jimin dan Hoseok.

"Kenalkan, nama saya Park Jimin, saya akan bergabung disini sebagai marketing officer." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum dan membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Kenalkan, saya Jung Hoseok yang akan menjadi adminstrasi di divisi ini" sahut Hoseok sambul tersenyum dan ikut membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Jimin dan Hoseok duduk di meja masing-masing, dan Namjoon memberikan pengarahan-pengarahan tentang apa yang harus dikerjakan.

Hari itu berlalu dengan cukup menyenangkan. Jimin dan Hoseok sangat bersyukur karena mendapatkan atasan dan rekan kerja yang ramah seperti Namjoon dan Yoongi.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu. Jimin dan Hoseok sudah mulai terbiasa dengan apa yang harus mereka kerjakan.

Pagi itu, Yoongi memberitahu Jimin dan Hoseok sebuah berita besar, yaitu bahwa Namjoon, atasan mereka itu, berpacaran dengan Kim Seokjin, supervisor divisi IT.

"Namjoon sudah lama jatuh cinta pada Jin hyeong, dan setelah aku memaksa Namjoon untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Jin hyeong, akhirnya semalam mereka resmi berpacaran, hahaha..." Yoongi begitu antusias pagi itu menceritakan kabar yang diterimanya semalam dari Namjoon.

Walaupun Namjoon atasan Yoongi, tapi Yoongi setahun lebih tua dari Namjoon dan mereka sudah bekerja bersama di divisi itu sejak setahun yang lalu. Mereka cukup dekat dan bersahabat baik sehingga Namjoon mengatakan agar tidak perlu memanggilnya dengan sebutan atasan atau apalah itu.

Namjoon juga mengatakan hal yang sama kepada Jimin dan Hoseok, agar cukup memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyeong. Namjoon memang atasan yang sangat ramah.

"Apa kau dekat dengan Jin-shi, hyeong? Kau tadi menyebutnya Jin hyeong..." tanya Hoseok.

"Tentu saja~ Aku dan Jin hyeong masuk bersamaan di kantor ini, dulu kami sama-sama bekerja di divisi purchasing dan cukup dekat, lalu Jin hyeong diangkat menjadi supervisor divisi IT karena ilmu IT nya sangat bagus, dan aku dipindahkan menjadi marketing officer di divisi ini."

Jimin dan Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon datang ke ruangan dan tentu saja, ia langsung dibanjiri ucapan selamat oleh ketiga rekan kerjanya itu.

Siangnya, Jimin dimintai tolong oleh Namjoon untuk mengambil printer di ruangan IT.

Yoongi terus menggoda Namjoon agar Namjoon mengambilnya sendiri agar bisa bertemu dengan Jin tapi Namjoon merasa malu.

Akhirnya Jimin yang diutus untuk mengambil printer baru disana karena printer di meja Yoongi sudah rusak seminggu yang lalu dan tidak bisa dibetulkan lagi.

Jimin masuk ke ruang IT dan melihat sesosok pria yang begitu tampan. Sosok pria itu langsung menarik perhatian Jimin ketika ia masuk ke ruangan IT itu.

Pria itu sangat tampan. Wajahnya menampilkan aura yang sangat manly. Jimin menarik nafas sebelum menghampiri pria itu.

"Maaf, permisi, saya Jimin dari divisi marketing product B. Uhm... Saya ingin mengambil printer yang sudah diajukan permintaannya dua hari yang lalu oleh Kim Namjoon." sahut Jimin kepada pria itu.

Pria itu menoleh ke arah Jimin. "Ah~ Tunggu sebentar akan saya ambilkan" sahut pria berwajah tampan itu.

Tak lama kemudian pria itu muncul membawa sebuah kardus yang berisi printer meja.

Jimin begitu grogi menghadapi pria setampan itu dan tanpa sadar tangannya terbaret oleh ujung kaca meja milik pria itu.

"Ouchhh~" sahut Jimin sambil melihat jari telunjuknya yang meneteskan darah.

"Ah!" Pria tampan itu terkejut melihat darah meetes dari jari telunjuk Jimin. Ia segera meletakkan kardus printer itu di meja dan berlari ke kotak P3K mengambil betadine dan handsaplast.

Ia menyuruh Jimin duduk di kursi, lalu melap darah di jari telunjuk Jimin dengan tissue. Setelah itu ia meneteskan betadine pelan ke jari telunjuk Jimin.

"Ah~ Perih..." gumam Jimin pelan.

Pria itu menatap Jimin sekilas. "Agak perih tapi nanti juga hilang perihnya" sahut pria itu. Suaranya begitu enak didengar di kuping Jimin.

Jimin terus memperhatikan pria itu. Setelah pria itu melekatkan handsaplast ke jari telunjuk Jimin, ia menatap Jimin sambil berkata, "Lain kali lebih hati-hati ya.."

Jimin mengangguk. "Uhm... Maaf merepotkanmu. Ah~ Terima kasih sudah mengobati lukaku."

"Uhm.. Kau karyawan baru? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu." sahut pria itu.

Jimin mengangguk lagi. "Aku baru dua minggu kerja disini, kenalkan, namaku Park Jimin."

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Senang berkenalan denganmu" sahut pria yang bernama Jungkook itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Jimin nyaris tidak bisa bernafas melihat senyuman manis itu. Ternyata pria itu bukan hanya terlihat manly, tapi juga terlihat imut ketika tersenyum.

-TBC-

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note: Oke, ini FF yang berchapter terbaru dari saya :) Semoga bisa dinikmati oleh para readers ya :) Openingnya agak singkat ya, biar greget/? XD  
**

 **Setelah mendapat respon positif yang cukup banyak dari para readers untuk FF chapter saya yang judulnya "Who Is My True Love" sama "Mystery Of Bangtan Village", saya memutuskan untuk membuat lagi sebuah FF berchapter dan terciptalah FF ini. Semoga bisa menghibur para readers ya :)**

 **Dan satu lagi, setelah pelajaran bikin 2 FF Chapter kemarin dan ada beberapa review yang masuk kasih komentar, saya baru menyadari satu hal, bahwa karakter saya adalah bikin FF Chapter yang tiap Chapternya agak pendek, kaga bisa panjang2 seperti author2 lainnya :( /mohon dimengerti yaaa/ tapi saya bisa lumayan fast update sekitar 2-3 hari sekali update chapter :)**

 **Semoga para readers mengerti dengan karakter saya yang seperti ini ya /peluk satu2/**

 **Mohon terus ditunggu lanjutan setiap chapternya :) Jangan lupa direview ya. /bows/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Marriage**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #VMin #KookMin #NamJin #YoonSeok**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Jimin kembali ke ruangannya dan bercerita kepada Hoseok tentang pria tampan yang baru saja ditemuinya itu.

Tanpa sengaja, Yoongi mendengar cerita Jimin.

"Ah~ Jeon Jungkook..." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum menatap Jimin. "Dia memang paling populer di perusahaan ini.."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Banyak anak magang dan karyawan baru yang jatuh cinta padanya, pada pandangan pertama."

"Aku rasa fans Jungkook bertambah satu lagi, Namjoon a~" Yoongi menghampiri meja Namjoon.

"Siapa?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap wajah Yoongi dengan penuh antusias.

"Rekan baru kita~ Yang rambutnya orange terang itu, hehehe..." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum ke arah Jimin.

"Jimin? Yaaa, Jimin, kau jatuh cinta pada Jungkook?" tanya Namjoon kepada Jimin dengan antusias.

Jimin langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya karena malu. "Jangan bahas ituuuu~"

"Ckckckck~ Siap-siap saja, Jimin a.. Sainganmu sangat banyak di perusahaan ini..." sahut Namjoon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Saingan Jimin ada banyak disini?" tanya Hoseok.

Yoongi dan Namjoon menganggukan kepala bersamaan.

Hoseok menatap Jimin yang tengah menutup wajahnya itu. " _Cinta pertamamu harus sesulit ini, Park Jimin?_ " sahut Hoseok dalam hati.

* * *

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu sejak pertemuan Jimin dan Jungkook.

Mereka sering kali berpapasan di lobi dan bertukar sapa. Sesekali Jimin menemuinya di ruang IT untuk mengambil beberapa barang atas perintah Namjoon.

"Hai Jungkook a~ Boleh aku minta nomor handphonemu?" tanya Jimin saat ia ke ruangan Jungkook untuk mengambil keyboard karena keyboard komputernya rusak.

Jungkook tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian menyebutkan nomor handphonenya itu kepada Jimin.

Jimin dan Jungkook akhirnya bertukar nomor telepon. Jimin sering mengiriminya pesan dan Jungkook juga rajin membalasnya.

Jika kerjaan sedang banyak, atau Jimin merasa mengantuk dan bosan, Jimin akan mengirimkan chat kepada Jungkook, dan setiap Jungkook membalas chatnya, rasa ngantuk dan bosan yang dirasakan Jimin menghilang begitu saja.

THE POWER OF LOVE.

Dan karena Jungkook juga selalu membalas semua chat yang dikirimkan Jimin, perasaan Jimin semakin hari semakin bertambah terhadap Jungkook.

Sampai pada akhirnya Jimin memberanikan mengajak Jungkook menonton bioskop. Dan ternyata Jungkook menerima ajakan Jimin!

Seharian itu Jimin terlihat bahagia. Ia bekerja sambil tersenyum sepanjang hari.

"Yaaaaa, Park Jimin~ Ada hal yang menyenangkan hari ini?" sahut Yoongi sambil menggaruk kepalanya melihat betapa ceria Jimin seharian ini.

"Jungkook menerima ajakannya menonton film di bioskop hari Sabtu besok~" bisik Hoseok di kuping Yoongi.

"Whoaaa~ Park Jimiiiiin~" sahut Yoongi, salut melihat keberanian Jimin mendekati Jungkook, padahal Jimin masih baru beberapa minggu bekerja disana.

Hoseok refleks menutup mulut Yoongi. "Jangan berteriak keras-keras, nanti divisi sebelah mendengarnya..."

"Kenapa tidak ada yang boleh tahu?" bisik Yoongi di telinga Hoseok.

"Jimin takut ada yang tidak menyukainya kalau ia ketahuan pergi nonton dengan Jungkook~" bisik Hoseok tepat di telinga Yoongi.

Saat itu juga tiba-tiba Yoongi menatap wajah Hoseok. Ini pertama kalinya wajah mereka sedekat ini. Dan anehnya, tiba-tiba detak jantung Yoongi berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Apa kalian berpacaran di ruangan kerja?" tanya Namjoon yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu dan melihat Hoseok dan Yoongi tengah berdekatan seperti hampir berciuman.

Hoseok dan Yoongi refleks mendorong mundur kursi mereka.

"Yaish~ Namjoon a~ Jangan buat gosip sembarangan.." gerutu Yoongi sambil memukul pelan pantat Namjoon.

Namjoon tertawa dan berjalan menuju mejanya.

Hoseok berusaha fokus pada pekerjaannya, tapi entah mengapa aroma tubuh Yoongi terus tercium di hidungnya.

Hoseok langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya agar bisa kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

* * *

Pukul 05.30 PM.

 _ **Jimin: Jungkookie~ Sedang apa?**_

Dua menit kemudian balasan chat masuk.

 ** _Jungkook: Bekerja~ Kau hyeong?_**

 ** _Jimin: Aku juga.. Aku mengantuk hoahmmm~ Pekerjaan hari ini menumpuk, mataku lelah menatap layar komputer~_**

 ** _Jungkook: Mau minum kopi?_**

 ** _Jimin: Uh? Hmmm... Ide bagus~ :)_**

 ** _Jungkook: Ke atap ya hyeong, udaranya segar kalau sore begini~_**

 ** _Jimin: Oke, call~ Aku bawakan dua cangkir kopi nanti..._**

 ** _Jungkook: Oke, sepuluh menit lagi bertemu di atap ya hyeong~_**

* * *

Jungkook sudah menunggu Jimin ketika Jimin tiba di atap gedung perusahaan. Kedua tangan Jimin memegang dua gelas kopi.

"Oh? Kau sudah lama disini?" tanya Jimin.

"Baru saja hyeong~" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Ini kopinya~" sahut Jimin sambil menyodorkan segelas kopi pada Jungkook.

"Ah~ Gumawo hyeong~" Jungkook langsung meneguk kopi itu.

"Aaaaah~ Segarnyaaaa~" sahut Jimin sambil menatap ke langit sambil memejamkan kedua mata kecil indahnya itu.

Angin berhembus kencang, mengacak-acak rambut Jimin yang berwarna orange terang itu.

"Hyeong! Warna rambutmu persis seperti warna sunset~" sahut Jungkook ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Matahari tengah terbenam di hadapannya, memancarkan sinar orange terang, sepadan dengan warna rambut Jimin saat itu.

"Ah! Benar~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum melihat matahari yang tengah terbenam di hadapannya. "Rambutku seperti warna langit itu, Jungkookie~" sahut Jimin sambil menunjuk ke langit di atasnya.

Jungkook tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Jimin.

* * *

Sepulang kerja, Namjoon dan Jin mengajak Yoongi minum bersama di kedai dekat perusahaan.

"Kalian bisa berkencan tanpa mengajakku~" gerutu Yoongi.

"Rasanya sepi kalau hanya berdua, ya kan chagi?" Jin menatap wajah Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum. "Bagaimanapun juga kau yang menjodohkan kami, hyeong~ Saatnya kami mentraktirmu.." sahut Namjoon kepada Yoongi.

Mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai kerjaan, perusahaan, dan beberapa hal lainnya.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi menceritakan kejadian siang tadi di kantor.

"Ah! Namjoon a~ Kata Hoseok, Jimin mengajak Jungkook menonton sabtu ini.." sahut Yoongi.

"Benarkah?" Namjoon terkejut mendengarnya.

"Jungkook anak buahku?" sahut Jin, sama terkejutnya dengan Namjoon.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Kata Hoseok, Jimin mengajak Jungkook menonton, dan Jungkook mengiyakan~"

"Aigoo~ Nekatnya Jimin.. Ckckck~" Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jin menatap gelas soju di tangannya, kemudian bergumam, "Jungkook kelihatannya akan menyakiti anak orang lagi~"

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **mphiihopeworld : kayaknya kamu pernah komen di salah satu ff saya deh, kenal sama uname ini soalnya XD pair utamanya siapa hayo? #tebaktebakdapetkuaci XD gpp ga sempet review, yg penting nyempetin baca saya udah seneng bgt :)**

 **Tiwi21 : here chapter 2 :) semoga menghibur ya :)**

 **nnavishiper : efek kayaknya batal ke MBC buat NamJin jadi bikin NamJin sendiri aja XD supportmu selalu menjadi semangat saya :) thx :)**

 **kumiko Ve : ketemu ve lagi yeay/? XD eh kirain ve sukanya yg horor2 doang ternyata ve juga suka yg romantis :) eh tp iya deng kamu kan jg pembaca setia yg "WHO IS MY TRUE LOVE" yak? waks :) V muncul nunggu lebaran hoseok (baca: lebaran kuda/?) wkwkw XD**

 **KhoerunNisa259 : ketemu nisa lagi yeay/? XD Ofc Jimin uke :) saya selalu ngerasa jimin uke sejati wkwkw thx pengertiannya :)**

 **jchimchimo : yup, masih pembuka nih sunbae :) jadi belom dikasih konflik hehehe :)**

 **ChimKookie9597 : here next chapt :)**

 **ChimSza95 : ketemu sza lagi yeay/? XD iya untung kamu ngertiin aku/? sini peluk dulu/? #modusan XD here next chapt :)**

 **JustswaggieSUGA : hereeee swaggieeee/? XD taetae nunggu lebaran hoseok (baca: lebaran kuda/?) wkwkw XD ini VMin dan KookMin, silakan dibaca kalo penasaran hehehe :)**

 **hyora : wah ketemu lagi sama pacar saya/? #abaikan XD semoga yg ini jg menghibur ya :) love u too :* wkwkw**

 **GitARMY : waaaah dibilang daebak lg wkwkw XD #AkuDaebakAnakPapaDongguk :) here next chapt :)**

 **WHOAAAA~ Jadi makin semangat nulis FF ini mah liat respon kalian semua /kecup satu2/?/**

 **Thx lagi2 buat semua support, masukan, dan reviewnya :) Semoga FF yang ini masih bisa menghibur readers semua ya :)**

 **Thx udah mau review, thx nyempetin baca, keep reading sampe end :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Marriage**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #VMin #KookMin #NamJin #YoonSeok**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Pagi ini Jimin begitu bersemangat. Nanti siang ia akan menonton film di bioskop bersama Jungkook.

Jungkook menawarkan diri untuk menjemput Jimin namun Jimin merasa tidak enak sehingga mereka berjanji bertemu di depan bioskop.

"Whoaaaa~ Kau terlihat sangat manis hari ini Jimin a~" sahut Hoseok yang terkejut melihat teman satu kosannya itu begitu manis pagi ini.

Jimin tidak menjawab, ia hanya terus tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Hoseok.

"Sungguh, kau sangat manis hari ini~" sahut Hoseok sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Gumawo, Hoseok a~" sahut Jimin sambil berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku berangkat ya~"

"Iya.. Hati-hati di jalan..." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian Hoseok mengirim pesan di grup chat yang membernya adalah Hoseok, Yoongi, dan Namjoon.

 _ **Hoseok: Jimin sudah berangkat~**_

 _ **Namjoon: Aigoooo~**_

 _ **Yoongi: Semoga kali ini Jungkook tidak mengulangi hal yang sama...**_

 _ **Namjoon: Benar...**_

 _ **Hoseok: Jimin tak berhenti tersenyum, dan ia benar-benar terlihat sangat manis pagi ini...**_

 _ **Yoongi: Aigooo~ Jeon Jungkook memang luar biasa...**_

 _ **Namjoon: Poor Jimin :(  
**_

* * *

Jungkook sudah berdiri disana ketika Jimin datang.

Dengan kaos ungu polos, celana jeans panjang, dan beanie merah terang, Jungkook benar-benar sukses membuat jantung Jimin kembali berdetak cepat.

"Ia sangat tampan~" gumam Jimin pelan sambil berjalan menghampiri Jungkook.

"Kau sudah lama?" tanya Jimin. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga baru sampai."

Jungkook menunjukkan dua tiket bioskop kepada Jimin. "Aku sudah membeli tiketnya, sepuluh menit lagi filmnya dimulai~"

"Yaaaa~ Kenapa kau yang beli? Kan aku yang mengajakmu..."

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku memang seharusnya yang membayar kan?" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Jimin membeli popcorn dan soda. "Kalau begitu makanan dan minumannya aku yang bayar ya~"

Jungkook tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka masuk dan menonton film di dalam bioskop. Ingin rasanya Jimin menggenggam tangan Jungkook, tapi Jungkook terlihat begitu serius menonton.

Film berakhir dan Jimin memutuskan untuk mengajak Jungkook makan siang bersama di sebuah restaurant di Mall itu.

"Jangan disini.." sahut Jungkook.

Jimin menatap wajah Jungkook. "Wae?"

"Uhmm... Sepertinya agak mahal..." sahut Jungkook sambil menunjukkan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

"Aku yang bayar, tidak apa-apa~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Awalnya Jungkook menolak, namun berkali-kali Jimin memaksa untuk membayar. Akhirnya mereka makan di restaurant itu.

Jimin memesan dua porsi spagethi dan dua gelas lemon juice. Wajah Jungkook terlihat aneh saat memakan spagethi yang dipesan Jimin.

"Uh? Kau tidak doyan spagethi?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap wajah Jungkook. Jungkook memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku... Uhm.. Hampir tidak pernah makan makanan semahal ini... Uh... Rasanya agak aneh di mulutku... Uhm... Menurutku, ramyun lebih enak daripada mie aneh ini..." Jungkook terlihat salah tingkah.

"Uh? Maaf... Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tak suka makanan ini.." Jimin menundukan kepalanya.

"Ah~ Tidak apa-apa, aku rasa aku masih bisa memakannya.." Jungkook tersenyum menatap wajah Jimin sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga menghabiskan spagethi dihadapannya itu.

* * *

Jungkook sampai di depan kosan Jimin mengantarkannya pulang.

Setelah Jungkook berpamitan, Jimin langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berteriak-teriak kecil.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan~" teriak Jimin.

Hoseok masuk ke dalam kamar Jimin. "Ah, kau sudah pulang?"

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya sambil terus tersenyum manis.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia hari ini.. Semua berjalan lancar?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Jungkook benar-benar pria yang kereeeen... Aaaaaa~" Jimin memeluk tubuh Hoseok sambil terus mengoceh tidak karuan menceritakan betapa tampan dan kerennya Jungkook seharian itu.

Hoseok tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Jimin. " _Baguslah kalau semua berjalan lancar..._ "

* * *

Sebelum tidur, Jimin mengirimkan chat kepada Jungkook.

 ** _Jimin: Jungkookie~ Gumawo~ Aku benar-benar senang hari ini~_**

Lima menit kemudian Jungkook membalas.

 ** _Jungkook: Bagus kalau kau merasa senang... Terima kasih traktirannya~_**

 ** _Jimin: Ah~ Maafkan aku memesan spagethi tadi :( Aku tak tahu kau tidak menyukainya :(_**

 ** _Jungkook: Ah~ Gwenchana... Tapi tadi lumayan enak, hehehe :)_**

 ** _Jimin: Benarkah? O.O_**

 ** _Jungkook: Iya~ Ah aku agak lelah, aku tidur dulu ya hyeong~_**

 ** _Jimin: Oke~ Jaljayo Jungkookie~_**

 ** _Jungkook: Jaljayo~_**

Jimin menatap layar handphonenya sambil terus tersenyum.

* * *

Tak terasa sudah empat bulan Jimin dan Hoseok bekerja di perusahaan itu. Kedekatan Jimin dan Jungkook juga bertambah.

Bahkan, beredar beberapa gosip yang mengatakan kalau Jungkook dan Jimin berpacaran.

Dan gosip itu tentu saja membuat Jimin tiba-tiba dikenal banyak orang di perusahaan itu.

Kepopuleran Jungkook memang sungguh luar biasa!

Bahkan orang-orang dari divisi lain yang tak dikenal Jimin menjadi ramah setiap melihat Jimin lewat di dekat mereka.

* * *

Jam makan siang tiba. Jin dan Namjoon tengah duduk berdua di kantin, berkencan sambil makan siang di jam istirahat memang menjadi kesukaan pasangan ini.

"Chagi ya~ Kau dengar gossip itu?" tanya Jin sambil menatap wajah Namjoon.

"Uh? Gosip apa?" tanya Namjoon sambil menggigit daging dari garpu di tangannya.

"Anak buahmu.. Jimin... Dan anak buahku... Jungkook..."

"Ah~ Iya, katanya mereka berkencan... Apa benar?"

"Kau tidak menanyakan kepada Jimin?" Jin menatap wajah Namjoon.

"Setiap aku bertanya, ia langsung menutup wajahnya dan berkata agar aku jangan menanyakan hal seperti itu. Ia bilang ia merasa malu~"

Jin memainkan garpu di tangannya. "Apa Jungkook benar-benar serius kali ini?"

"Anak buahmu satu itu memang biang onar~" sahut Namjoon sambil mengusap pelan rambut Jin.

"Apakah terlahir tampan adalah kejahatan?" Jin tersenyum sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Benar katamu, Jungkook memang sangat tampan... Untung kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya, aigooo~" Namjoon menatap wajah Jin sambil mencubit pelan hidung Jin.

"Aku lebih menyukai pria sepertimu~ Hehehehe.." Jin menjulurkan lidahnya dan tersenyum.

* * *

Entah apa yang membuat Jimin nekat mengutarakan perasaannya malam itu.

Jimin tengah menatap bintang - bintang di langit sambil memainkan handphone di tangannya. Ia duduk di halaman depan kosannya dan terus bersenandung sambil menatap bintang-bintang di langit malam itu.

Dan perasaan cinta Jimin kepada Jungkook benar-benar tak terbendung lagi.

Sebenarnya, Jimin selalu berusaha menunggu agar Jungkook yang mengutarakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu, tapi Jungkook tidak pernah melakukan hal itu, sehingga Jimin nekat mengirimkan chat kepada Jungkook.

 ** _Jimin: Jungkookie~ Sedang apa?_**

Tak lama kemudian balasan masuk.

 ** _Jungkook: Tiduran di kasurku~ Kau hyeong?_**

 ** _Jimin: Menatap bintang~ Ada sangat banyak bintang malam ini Jungkookie~_**

 ** _Jungkook: Ah, sungguh? Aku malas keluar~ Dingin..._**

 ** _Jimin: Jungkookie~ Bogoshipo~_**

 ** _Jungkook: Uh?_**

 ** _Jimin: Aku menyukaimu Jungkookie~ Sejak pertama kita bertemu... Aku menyukaimu~_**

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **amiracarlin2 : coba tebak hayo gmn alurnya :) V ntar nunggu kelar syuting dramanya baru nongol disini/? wkwkw**

 **Anunya Bangtan : anunya bangtaaaan, kamu anunya jungkook apa anunya V? wkwkw XD whoaaa ada yg suka sama saya :) #gagalpaham XD here next chapt :)**

 **ChimSza95 : ucapan Jin bikin geregetan/? itu kan pentungannya jungkook di dope/? wkwkw XD iya jimin uke sangat hrrrrrr/? XD here next chapt :)**

 **nnavishiper : makasiiiih pujiannya vi, sini peluk dulu/? {} #modusan XD thx yak! :)**

 **KhoerunNisa259 : hayo apa coba maksudnya nis, tebak coba hayooo XD love u to the moon and back nis XD**

 **hyora : HIDUP V-RA/? /high5/ besok bikin FF pairingnya saya sama kamu aja deh/? #abaikan XD iya semoga menghibur ya :)**

 **jchimchimo : jimin uke sangar nih sunbae wkwkw XD**

 **Tiwi21 : V muncul nunggu drama pure love tayang di indonesia/? XD here next chapt :**

 **urisein : annyeong :) baru liat uname kamu :) thx ya udah nyempetin baca ini FF :)**

 **kumiko Ve : jimin seme itu adalah sebuah hal yang agak sulit dibayangkan/? ve XD hayo coba tebak vmin apa kookmin? :p**

 **mphiihopeworld : lupa di ff mana tapi kayaknya pernah liat kamu review waks XD wuiiih masih 99L :) salam kenal ya /jabat tangan/?/ tebak hayo bakal jadi vmin apa kookmin? :p**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **whoooooaaaa~ kalo bisa bikin emot nangis terharu, saya bikinin buat nyatain seberapa besar perasaan terharu saya terhadap kalian para readers tercinta :***

 **thx thx thx a lot lagi2 buat semua dukungan support masukan saran dan pujiannya di FF sini /hug satu2/**

 **here next chapter :) thx udah pada review dan nyempetin baca yaaaa {} keep reading sampe end ya :) /bows/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Marriage**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #VMin #KookMin #NamJin #YoonSeok**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 ** _Jimin: Jungkookie~ Sedang apa?_**

Tak lama kemudian balasan masuk.

 ** _Jungkook: Tiduran di kasurku~ Kau hyeong?_**

 ** _Jimin: Menatap bintang~ Ada sangat banyak bintang malam ini Jungkookie~_**

 ** _Jungkook: Ah, sungguh? Aku malas keluar~ Dingin..._**

 ** _Jimin: Jungkookie~ Bogoshipo~_**

 ** _Jungkook: Uh?_**

 ** _Jimin: Aku menyukaimu Jungkookie~ Sejak pertama kita bertemu... Aku menyukaimu~_**

Dan Jungkook tidak membalas pesan itu. Sama sekali tidak membalas pesan itu.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Lima belas menit.

Setengah jam.

Satu jam tak terasa sudah berlalu, tetap tak ada balasan dari Jungkook.

"Apa ia tertidur?" gumam Jimin. "Aigoo~ Bagaimana reaksiku besok ketika bertemu dengannya aaaaarghhhhh~"

* * *

Esoknya, Jimin berpapasan dengan Jungkook di lobi perusahaan.

Jimin tersenyum ke arah Jungkook berusaha menyapanya dan menjelaskan pesannya kemarin malam namun Jungkook langsung berlari menghindarinya.

Bukan hanya hari itu, hari-hari selanjutnya, Jungkook benar-benar berusaha menjauhi Jimin bagaimanapun caranya.

Bahkan ketika Jimin disuruh Yoongi mengambil beberapa barang di ruang IT, Jungkook hanya berbicara seperlunya kepada Jimin.

Ingin rasanya Jimin berteriak menanyakan kepada Jungkook akan apa yang terjadi, namun Jimin tak memiliki keberanian.

Jimin sering terlihat tidak bersemangat di ruangan kerjanya. Yoongi menghampiri Hoseok dan berbisik di telinga Hoseok, "Jimin kenapa?"

"Terakhir aku dengar ceritanya, ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Jungkook, dan sejak saat itu Jungkook menjauhinya~" bisik Hoseok.

"Yaishhh! Benar dugaanku dan Jin hyeong..." gerutu Yoongi.

Hoseok refleks menutup mulut Yoongi agar Jimin tidak mendengarnya.

Dan lagi-lagi jantung Yoongi berdetak kencang. Begitu juga dengan Hoseok, sebuah perasaan aneh hinggap di dadanya.

* * *

"Jungkook kembali menyakiti perasaan seseorang~" gumam Jin ketika sedang berada berdua dengan Namjoon di mobil Namjoon sepulang kerja.

"Kau juga melihatnya?" tanya Namjoon sambil focus menyetir mobilnya.

"Setiap Jimin ke ruangan IT, suasana antara mereka berdua menjadi dingin..." Jin menatap ke luar jendela mobil.

"Yoongi tadi bercerita, katanya Jimin menyatakan perasaannya beberapa waktu lalu, dan sejak saat itu Jungkook menjauhinya..."

"Sudah kuduga~ Persis seperti apa yang telah terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya..." Jin terus menatap ke arah luar jendela.

Pikiran Jin kembali ke setahun yang lalu, ketika ia melihat anak magang di divisi IT yang dipimpinnya itu, tengah menangis di toilet.

Ketika Jin bertanya ada apa, anak magang itu mengatakan bahwa Jungkook menolak pernyataan cintanya.

Memang, anak magang itu dan Jungkook sering terlihat bersama untuk beberapa waktu lamanya, dan anak magang itu segera menyelesaikan magangnya setelah Jungkook menolaknya, padahal seharusnya ia masih magang disitu selama sebulan lagi.

Bahkan Jin ingat, kepala divisi HRD pernah juga menegur Jin karena Jungkook membuat karyawan baru di HRD itu sakit hati dan memutuskan untuk resign dari perusahaan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Namjoon ketika melihat Jin yang terus merenung menatap ke luar jendela.

Jin menoleh dan menatap wajah Namjoon. "Ada terlalu banyak orang yang disakiti Jungkook~ Kepalaku nyaris pecah rasanya mendengar teguran dari sana sini atas ulahnya.."

"Semoga Jimin tidak meminta resign... Kerjanya sangat bagus..." gumam Namjoon.

* * *

Malam itu, Hoseok belum pulang karena ada banyak hal yang harus dikerjakannya.

Jimin dan Namjoon sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, sedangkan Yoongi sedang duduk menikmati angin malam di atap perusahaan sambil meminum segelas kopi.

Sebelum-sebelumnya, memang Hoseok sering mendengar dari beberapa karyawan di perusahaan itu, bahwa perusahaan itu agak seram di malam hari.

Ada beberapa karyawan yang pernah mengalami kejadian-kejadian aneh jika bekerja hingga larut malam.

Pernah ada seorang karyawan di divisi accounting yang mendengar bunyi printer padahal sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Ia bilang, ia jelas-jelas mendengar printer di meja sebelahnya berbunyi, padahal tidak ada seorangpun selain dirinya di ruangan itu!

Ada juga karyawan bagian gudang yang melihat penampakan sosok seorang wanita tua berjalan dengan tongkatnya, tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat mengerikan, seperti hancur karena terbakar!

Bahkan, karyawan bagian purchasing pernah mendengar suara anak bayi menangis. Padahal jelas-jelas tidak mungkin ada bayi di perusahaan pada malam hari! Siang hari saja tidak mungkin ada bayi, apalagi malam hari.

Dan malam itu, gantian Hoseok yang diganggu oleh para penunggu perusahaan. Hoseok tengah fokus mengerjakan tugasnya, namun di layar komputernya terlihat ada sesuatu yang melintas di belakangnya.

Hoseok menengok ke belakang tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Tubuh Hoseok mulai merinding, tapi ia memaksakan lanjut mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Dan tiba-tiba Hoseok mendengar sebuah suara berbisik di telinganya, tepat di telinganya. "Ayo main~ Ayo main~"

Hoseok melompat dari kursinya dan memandang sekelilingnya, benar-benar kosong dan tak ada siapapun! Dan tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara wanita yang tengah tertawa kecil, padahal tak ada siapa-siapa disana!

Hoseok berlari dan tidak sengaja menabrak Yoongi yang baru saja berniat masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hoseok langsung saja memeluk Yoongi dan menangis di pelukan Yoongi.

Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, Hoseok menjelaskan kepada Yoongi apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan Yoongi mengantarkan Hoseok pulang sampai ke depan kosannya.

* * *

Jimin terus menerus mengirimi Jungkook chat setiap harinya, namun Jungkook tidak pernah membalas.

Tak terasa sudah hampir sebulan lamanya waktu berlalu setelah pernyataan cinta Jimin yang tak dijawab oleh Jungkook.

Dan tiba-tiba, ketika Jimin hendak tertidur malam itu, Jungkook mengirimkan sebuah chat kepada Jimin.

 ** _Jungkook: Maafkan aku hyeong~ Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu padaku... Maaf~ Jangan pernah lagi menghubungiku, aku tidak akan menjawabnya... Maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku..._**

Air mata langsung mengalir deras dari kedua bola mata Jimin. Dan seolah mengerti perasaan Jimin, radio yang tengah diputarnya menyetel sebuah lagu.

 _GOT7 - Farewell / The Star (이_ _.별_ _)_

 _Listen_

 _The feeling autumn left  
The chilly wind that hints winter is coming soon  
I can still feel your warmth  
So I know fall and winter would be painful_

 _The one I loved without a reason is disappearing  
Remembering our memories I'll cherish them  
My time with you I realized was a treasure  
My love, love, you're leaving me now,  
You're leaving me now_

 _Oh no, no~ Oh oh~_

 _The river reflects off so many stars  
Among one of them is a pretty little star  
This star can get a little close  
But once it drifts, it's gone forever_

 _The one I loved without a reason is disappearing  
Remembering our memories I'll cherish them  
My time with you I realized was a treasure  
My love, love, you're leaving me now,  
You're leaving me now_

 _Don't go (Don't go) I won't let you go, listen  
The playground we used to play at  
Now makes it even harder to forget you  
I don't have courage like the young me who was a warrior  
Instead of supporting you, I now write lyrics  
Woah oh~_

 _The one I loved without a reason is disappearing  
Remembering our memories I'll cherish them  
My time with you I realized was a treasure  
My love, love, you're leaving me now_

 _Love love yeah~ Woah~ (yeah, yeah~)  
Love love yeah~ Oh no~  
The time spent with you  
I realized was special  
My love, love, you're leaving me You're leaving me now_

 _No oh~ Oh oh~  
You're leaving me now_

Akhirnya, cinta pertama Jimin berlalu begitu saja, menyisakan sebuah kenangan yang terlalu manis untuk dilupakan, dan juga kenangan pahit yang begitu menyakitkan.

-TBC-

* * *

 **MAAPKEUUUUN READERS-NIM DAN READERS-CHAN :(**

 **Harusnya diupdate kemarin tapi ada halangan jadi baru sempet update hari ini :(**

 **Mohon dimaapkeun ya :(**

 **Here chapter 4 :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **amiracarlin2 : bingung kenapa ra? V nanti nunggu jimin mau bunuh diri/? wkwkw  
**

 **jchimchimo : doamu terkabul di chapter ini sunbae :)**

 **urisein : salam kenal sein a~ :) waduh, udah ditolak nih :(**

 **hyora : V-RA ALIVE :* #modusan wkwkw sampe sini masih ngerti semua dong yaaa :) thx semangatnya ra {}**

 **KhoerunNisa259 : tuh nis, udah ada balesannya XD jungkook bad guy bukan hayo? :p waduh jungkook udah nyakitin jimin, kamu jangan nyakitin saya/? XD love u to the moon and back nis :* wkwkw**

 **Tiwi21 : nah itu, kira2 tayang di blitz kaga ya? wkwkw XD**

 **Rhany : baru nemu nama kamu review, kenalan dulu yok :) thx ya udah review :) jungkook disini sih nolak, kira2 besok nerima kaga ya hmmmmm XD**

 **nnavishiper : makasih pujiannya viiii, jd geregetan pingin meluk kamu/? #modusanlagi XD**

 **ChimSza95 : playboy atau bukan ya hmmm/? ntar jg lama2 keungkap kok jungkook kenapa wkwkw XD pantengin terus ya sza :) jimin nangis itu kadang liatnya antara sedih sama seneng ya kaga sih? XD**

 **michaelchildhood : mau tau jungkook kenapa? pantengin ya sampe end hehehe XD wkwkw jadi pengen makan permen cupacups/? V belom siap nongol, lg baca skenarionya dulu/? XD thx semangatnya :)**

 **minsookim : sepertinya baru kali ini liat namamu deh, salam kenal ya :) thx reviewnya :) hayo mainin apa kenapa hayo? XD**

 **ChiminChim : nih somethingnya/? mau tau kejelasan lebih jelasnya? pantengin sampe end #promosi XD here next chapt :)**

 **kumiko Ve : jimin terlahir as uke abadi nih wkwkw kata siapa jungkook ber uang hayooo? ih ve nebak2 sendiri ih/? wkwkw jungkook kan kelinci bukan beruang/? #abaikan XD**

 **mphiihopeworld : saya? id line saya KTH_V95 wkwkw XD here next chapt :) VMin apa VKook hayo endingnya? #TebakTebakDapetKutangSuga**

 **Anunya Bangtan : wkwkw anunya 7 dong? XD taetae lagi mempelajari skenario dari saya jadi belum siap tampil/? wkwkw**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEKALI LAGI MAAPKEUN BARU UPDATE :( MAAPKEUN CHAPTERNYA PENDEK :(**

 **Susah bgt atuhlah mau manjangin chapter hiks :(**

 **Btw, thx thx thx a looooooot buat semua pujiannya :) Thx buat semua masukan, support, saran, dukungan, kritik, dan semangat reviewnya :)**

 **Makasih pada nyempet2in baca FF saya ini, nyempet2in komen, nyempet2in godain saya/? XD thx buat semua pereview setia, thx buat yg baru review, welkam to ma world {} /peluk satu2/**

 **Keep reading sampe end ya reader :) /bows/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Marriage**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #VMin #KookMin #NamJin #YoonSeok**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Waktu tak terasa berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Yoongi dan Hoseok sudah resmi berkencan.

Setelah kejadian menyeramkan malam itu, Yoongi mulai perlahan mendekati Hoseok dan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Hoseok, dan tentu saja Hoseok menerima pernyataan cinta Yoongi.

Sementara Jimin, masih terus bertahan bekerja di perusahaan itu, dan perlahan mulai terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Jungkook kepadanya.

Suatu sore, Jin mendatangi rumah teman masa kecilnya yang tak kalah tampan dibandingkan Jungkook. Kim Taehyung namanya. Jin berusaha menjodohkan Taehyung dengan Jimin.

Bagaimanapun juga Jin merasa bersalah atas tindakan anak buahnya yang menyakiti Jimin, dan Jin bersyukur Jimin tidak resign dari perusahaan itu karena keberadaan Jimin di divisi marketing yang dipimpin oleh Namjoon benar-benar sangat membantu Namjoon.

Jimin bekerja dengan sangat baik dan Namjoon sangat menyukai kinerja Jimin.

Karena itulah, Jin merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada Jimin, sehingga Jin berencana mengatur kencan buta antara Jimin dan tetangganya yang tampan itu.

"Taehyung a~ Kau sedang mencari kekasih kan?" tanya Jin sore itu sambil duduk di teras rumah Taehyung yang letaknya tak jauh dari apartment Jin.

"Uh? Kenapa hyeong?" sahut Taehyung sambil memandang bingung ke arah Jin.

"Ada anak buah kekasihku di kantor, ia sedang patah hati karena ditolak oleh anak buahku. Aku rasa ia orang yang sangat baik.. Apa kau mau mencoba berkencan dengannya? Aku akan mengatur semuanya, Taehyung a~"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Toh saat ini ia sedang sendiri, dan memang ia terkadang kelelahan bekerja dan membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar.

"Baiklah, kau atur saja waktunya hyeong, aku akan mencoba... Kalau kau bilang baik, seharusnya ia memang baik, ya kan?" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Kau memang tak pernah mengecewakanku, Taehyung a~ Gumawo~" sahut Jin sambil menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung.

* * *

"Chagi ya~ Aku berencana menjodohkan Jimin dengan teman kecilku, Taehyung.. Ingat kan? Yang pernah kuceritakan padamu.. Adik kelasku, anak SMP yang dekat padaku saat aku duduk di bangku SMA." sahut Jin saat sedang makan malam bersama Namjoon.

"Ah~ Yang tampan itu? Yang dulu pernah aku cemburui karena kupikir ia kekasihmu?" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum mengingat betapa marahnya dulu ia ketika melihat kedekatan Taehyung dengan Jin.

"Benar sekali~ Hehehe.." sahut Jin sambil menyentil pelan hidung Namjoon.

"Ia mau kau jodohkan dengan Jimin?" sahut Namjoon sambil menyodorkan sesendok puding ke mulut Jin.

Jin membuka mulutnya dan memakan puding di sendok yang disodorkan Namjoon, kemudian tersenyum sambil mengunyah pelan puding di mulutnya.

"Ia bilang jika aku yang mengaturnya ia percaya..."

"Kalau begitu kau atur waktunya, nanti aku yang beritahukan kepada Jimin mengenai rencanamu..." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum manis, menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya.

"Oke~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Jimin sangat sibuk dengan semua kerjaannya seharian itu. Ia bahkan tidak makan siang karena kerjaannya begitu menumpuk.

Hoseok, sebagai sahabat terbaik Jimin, membawakan beberapa jajanan untuk dimakan Jimin sambil mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Ini, makan dulu sebelum kau sakit.." gumam Hoseok sambil meletakkan jajanan itu di meja Jimin.

"Ah~ Gumawo hyeong.." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum. "Aigoooo~ Enaknya yang sudah punya pacaaaar~" sahut Jimin lagi sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambut Hoseok.

Wajah Hoseok sedikit memerah. "Aku merasa bersalah padamu..." gumam Hoseok tiba-tiba.

"Wae?" Jimin menatap bingung ke arah Hoseok.

"Aku malah berkencan di saat kau sedang patah hati..." sahut Hoseok sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku turut senang melihatmu senang, bodoh~ Hanya saja aku masih terkejut... Bagaimana bisa itu Yoongi hyeong hehehe~"

"Aku juga heran, sejak kapan aku jatuh cinta pada Yoongi hyeong~" Kali ini wajah Hoseok memerah dengan sempurna.

"Jimin a~ Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu.. Bisa ke atap sebentar denganku?" tanya Namjoon tiba-tiba.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti Namjoon menuju atap.

* * *

Udara sore itu benar-benar segar.

Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang di atap perusahaan memberikan kesegaran sejenak untuk pikiran Jimin yang sangat penat karena terlalu banyak bekerja akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini bekerja terlalu keras Jimin a~" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap langit, ia berdiri bersebelahan dengan Jimin.

"Apa ada kesalahan yang kubuat hyeong?" tanya Jimin kebingungan.

"Aniya~ Kerjamu sangat memuaskan Jimin a~ Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu..." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum menatap Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Gumawo hyeong~ Lalu, ada apa mengajakku kesini?"

"Jin hyeong ingin mengenalkanmu dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, Taehyung namanya.. Kau mau mencoba menemuinya?"

Jimin terbelalak mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

"Jin hyeong bilang, kalau bisa besok siang kalian bertemu di bioskop~ Besok kan hari sabtu, jangan terlalu banyak bekerja, sekali-kali kau butuh refreshing di weekend~ Jangan lembur besok, pergilah menemui Taehyung..."

"Tapi aku belum kenal dengannya hyeong..." Jimin agak ragu, tapi ia juga kesulitan menolak permintaan atasannya itu.

"Coba dulu saja.. Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, tidak usah dilanjutkan... Bagaimana?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap wajah Jimin.

Dengan sedikit terpaksa, Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

* * *

"Kau jadi berkencan dengan sahabat Jin hyeong?" tanya Hoseok pagi itu ketika Jimin sudah terlihat rapi.

"Aku tidak enak menolak permintaan Jin hyeong dan Namjoon hyeong~" gumam Jimin.

"Kata Yoongi hyeong, Taehyung sangat tampan... Tak kalah dengan Jungkook..." sahut Hoseok, mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Yoongi semalam saat mereka makan malam bersama.

"Semoga saja ia bisa membuatku melupakan Jungkook~ Hehehe..." Jimin berusaha tersenyum agar Hoseok tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Hoseok menepuk pelan bahu Jimin. "Akhir dari suatu hal akan menjadi awal dari hal yang baru... Semangat, Park Jimin!"

Jimin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian berpamitan dan berjalan ke halte bus terdekat.

* * *

Bus yang ditumpangi Jimin tiba di halte dekat bioskop tempat ia dan Taehyung akan bertemu. Dengan sedikit rasa gugup, Jimin merapikan kemejanya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam bioskop sambil mengirimkan pesan ke nomor yang diberikan oleh Jin padanya.

Taehyung menerima pesan dari Jimin, dan ia membalas pesan Jimin, memberitahukan bahwa ia ada di dekat meja pembelian tiket.

Setelah membaca pesan dari Taehyung, Jimin segera masuk dan mencari meja pembelian tiket, dan Jimin terkejut melihat sesosok pria yang nyaris sempurna tengah berdiri disana, sedang memainkan handphonenya, dan apa yang dikenakannya persis seperti apa yang tadi diberitahukan Taehyung padanya.

Seorang pria dengan hidung yang mancung dan bibir yang menawan, memakai topi berwarna merah, kemeja biru kotak-kotak hitam, celana jeans, dan sepatu converse merah di kakinya.

Jimin menelepon nomor Taehyung yang diberikan Jin padanya, dan tepat sesuai dugaannya, handphone pria tampan itu berbunyi dan ia menjawab panggilan Jimin.

"Annyeonghaseyo~" sahutnya dengan suara yang agak berat tapi sangat enak didengar di telinga Jimin.

Pria itu. Benar! Pria tampan yang menarik perhatian Jimin itu. Pria itu adalah Kim Taehyung, sahabat baik Jin yang akan mengencaninya hari itu.

Dan seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh di dada Jimin, detak jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang, persis seperti apa yang dirasakan Jimin saat pertama kali bertemu Jungkook di ruang IT waktu itu.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Tiwi21 : nih V udah nongol tuh XD**

 **amiracarlin2 : OGAH AH NTAR SAYA DIKASIH SIANIDA SAMA KAMU RA XD nih V udah muncul tuh~ superhero kim taehyung XD kira-kira V sreg kaga ya sama chim hayo? XD**

 **ChiminChim : jungkook kamvret emang /hajar jungkook reramean/?/ nih V udah ditongolin tuh XD YoonSeok udah tumpengan nih wkwkw maap yak moment yoonseok jadiannya kaga ditulis, tau2 jadian XD**

 **Miya A : annyeong miya :) baru liat kamu review, salam kenal ya {} jangan nangis ntar saya ikut sedih liat kamu sedih :( nih V udah nongol :) gapapa baru review yg penting selalu baca ff2 saya, thx udah nyempetin waktunya buat baca dan review ya :) /bows/**

 **KimTaeChim95 : hai :) kayaknya baru liat kamu review deh bener kaga? salam kenal ya {} tuh V udah nongol :)**

 **jchimchimo : u are my sunbae chagiyakkk~ nantinya nasib mbul baik apa kaga hayo? :p**

 **minsookim : /jabat tangan/?/ walah jangan main piso nanti kamu nyayat2 hati saya XD wkwkw saya ngakak baca review kamu :) sini peluk dulu biar emosinya berkurang/? #modusan XD  
**

 **Rhany: salam kenal /jabatan tangan/?/ XD jungkook sungguh teganya dirimu teganya teganya~**

 **kumikove : gpp males login asal jangan males baca ff saya XD wkwkw XD karma does exist/?**

 **Anunya Bangtan : yoonseok udah tumpengaaan/? XD geregetan jadinya geregetan apa yang harus kulakukan/? XD nih V nya nongol tuh~**

 **ChimSza95 : jungkook psikopat/? #abaikan XD wkwkw jimin nangis adalah kebahagiaan kita berdua sza XD here chapt 5 :)**

 **SasaClouds : jangan minta maap, saya yg harusnya makasih udah nyempetin review :) ini taehyung dah nongol tuh, baru apal skenario makanya baru ditongolin/? XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHOAAAA~ Thx a lot buat semua support dan semangatnyaaaaa {}**

 **Sekali lagi, thx a lot buat semua review, masukan, saran, pujian, support, dan semangat2nya :)**

 **Semoga kaga pada bosen ya baca FF ini :) Thx udah nyempetin waktu buat baca :) Thx jg udah review {}**

 **Here chapt 5 :) Keep reading sampe end yaaa {} /bows/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The Marriage**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #VMin #KookMin #NamJin #YoonSeok**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Pertemuan pertama Jimin dan Taehyung ternyata benar-benar memberikan kesan yang baik bagi keduanya.

Ketampanan Taehyung sanggup mencuri hati seorang Park Jimin, dan senyuman manis Jimin ternyata juga menarik perhatian Taehyung.

Acara kencan pertama mereka di bioskop hari itu berjalan dengan sangat sempurna. Taehyung dan Jimin dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik.

Malamnya, Taehyung menelepon Jin dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah mempertemukannya dengan tipe idealnya.

Bagi Taehyung, Jimin benar-benar sosok yang sangat sesuai dengan kriteria yang selama ini dicarinya. Dan tentu saja, bagi Jimin, sosok Taehyung seperti obat yang menyembuhkan luka hatinya dari kesakitan yang diberikan Jungkook padanya.

* * *

Tak lama setelah berkenalan, Taehyung menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jimin dan mereka resmi berkencan.

Karena semua perhatian yang Taehyung berikan kepada Jimin, lambat laun Jimin berhasil melupakan perasaannya kepada Jungkook, dan pada suatu malam, tiba-tiba Taehyung melamarnya.

Dan tepat satu tahun setelah mereka berpacaran, Taehyung menikahi Jimin dan membangun sebuah keluarga yang bahagia.

Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, dan Hoseok menghadiri pesta pernikahan Taehyung dan Jimin, begitu juga dengan Jungkook.

Setelah mengetahui Jimin berkencan dengan Taehyung, Jungkook perlahan-lahan memulai pembicaraan-pembicaraan singkat setiap mereka tak sengaja berpapasan di perusahaan, namun tetap saja Jungkook terlihat agak menjaga jarak dengan Jimin.

"Whoaaa~ Kau bahkan menikah lebih dulu dari kami, aigooo~" sahut Jin sambil menggandeng lengan Namjoon saat bersalaman dengan Taehyung di pelaminan.

Taehyung terkekeh. "Siapa suruh kalian terlalu lama berpacaran~ Maaf hyeong, aku menikah mendahuluimu~ Hehehe..."

Namjoon menjabat tangan Jimin sambil tersenyum lebar ketika mengucapkan selamat di pelaminan. "Akhirnya kau menemukan jodohmu, Jimin a~ Chukkae~"

Jimin tersenyum dan berbisik kepada Namjoon, "Aku cuti satu minggu, jaga kantor baik-baik hyeong, hehehe~"

Yoongi dan Hoseok juga memeluk erat tubuh Jimin sambil mengucapkan selamat. Tak lama kemudian Jungkook naik ke pelaminan dan menjabat tangan Jimin.

"Chukkae hyeong~" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Aku terlihat manis kan?" tanya Jimin kepada Jungkook. Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

* * *

Pernikahan itu terasa sangat manis bagi Jimin dan Taehyung.

Setiap pagi, Jimin selalu bangun sangat pagi, menyiapkan sarapan untuk pasangannya itu.

Mereka sarapan bersama, kemudian Taehyung mengantarkan Jimin ke kantornya, baru Taehyung mengendarai mobilnya menuju kantornya. Dan Taehyung selalu berusaha pulang cepat agar bisa menjemput Jimin sepulang kerja.

Taehyung juga seringkali tiba-tiba memeluk Jimin dari belakang ketika Jimin sedang memasak di dapur.

Dan tentu saja, sebelum melanjutkan memasak, mereka melakukan ritual kesukaan mereka itu terlebih dahulu. Bercinta~

Kebahagiaan benar-benar dirasakan mereka berdua, seolah hanya mereka berdua pemilik dunia ini.

Jimin sangat senang setiap kali melihat wajah Taehyung yang tertidur lelap disampingnya setiap Jimin membuka kedua matanya di pagi hari.

Dan Jimin seringkali mengantuk di kantor setelah ia menikah.

* * *

"Hoaaahhmmm~" Jimin menguap sangat lebar pagi itu, padahal jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul 08.30 AM.

"Yaaaaaa~ Kau sudah menguap jam segini?" sahut Namjoon melihat Jimin lagi-lagi menguap padahal jam kerja baru dimulai.

"Maaf hyeong, semalaman Taehyung hyeong mengajakku bertempur, aigooo~" sahut Jimin sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Ckckck~ Taehyung memiliki semangat sebesar itu?" sahut Hoseok.

"Aaaaarghh~ Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikah.. Tapi Jin hyeong belum mau jika disuruh berhenti bekerja..." gerutu Namjoon.

"Ah benar~ Kalau sudah menikah, tidak boleh bekerja si perusahaan yang sama ya?" tanya Hoseok. Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi ikut menguap. "Hoahhhhm~"

"Kau kenapa juga?" tanya Namjoon kepada Yoongi.

"Sejak Jimin pindah dari kosan, aku harus sering menemani Hoseok yang takut sendirian di kosannya~" sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok langsung berdiri dan menutup mulut Yoongi agar tidak berbicara lebih banyak mengenai apa yang terjadi hampir setiap malam diantara mereka.

Namjoon dan Jimin tertawa begitu keras melihat kelakuan pasangan itu.

* * *

"Chagi~ Aku dengar Jungkook akan dimutasi..." sahut Jin saat makan siang dengan Namjoon di kantin.

"Benarkah? Wae?" tanya Namjoon sambil menyuapkan sesendok puding ke mulut Jin.

Jin memakan puding itu, mengunyahnya sebentar, kemudian menjawab, "Kan dia sudah sangat lama bekerja menjadi administrasi di divisiku, aku rasa ini waktunya ia naik jabatan~"

"Tapi kenapa pindah divisi?" sahut Namjoon, lagi-lagi menyuapkan sesendok puduing ke mulut Jin.

Jin memakan puding itu lagi dan menjawab, "Aku dengar katanya ia tidak bisa naik menjadi Officer di divisi IT karena ilmunya masih kurang untuk menjadi Officer team IT, makanya jabatannya dinaikan tapi dipindahkan ke divisi lain yang lebih cocok untuknya~"

"Kemana?" tanya Namjoon sambil memasukan sesendok puding ke mulutnya.

"Aku juga belum tahu pasti~" jawab Jin sambil memainkan sendok kecil di tangannya.

* * *

Dua hari setelah pembicaraan Jungkook dan Jin di kantin, sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan terjadi di divisi marketing yang dikepalai oleh Namjoon.

"Hari ini kalian akan kedatangan rekan baru, ia bukan orang baru di perusahaan ini, tapi ia baru akan bergabung dengan kalian di divisi marketing hari ini." sahut kepala divisi HRD pagi itu kepada semua yang ada di ruangan.

Perasaan Namjoon mulai tidak enak.

Dan tak lama kemudian, sosok yang sudah sangat familiar bagi mereka itu masuk ke ruangan sambil setengah berlari.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya yang agak terengah-engah, pria itu langsung menyapa semua rekan barunya di divisi marketing itu.

"Kenalkan, saya Jeon Jungkook, pindahan dari divisi IT. Saya akan menjadi Marketing Officer baru disini, mohon petunjuknya." sahut Jungkook sambil membungkukan setengah badannya.

Tentu saja, Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Jimin membuka lebar kedua mata mereka melihat kedatangan Jungkook di divisi mereka.

-TBC-

* * *

 **READERSSSS MOHON MAAFKAN SAYAAAAAA, BARU BISA APDET LAGI KARENA KEMAREN KENA TIPES DAN AMBRUK TOTAL :(**

 **Mohon dimaapkeun yaaaa :( Here chapter 6 :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Tiwi21 : iya nih V dah nongol XD**

 **amiracarlin2 : supertaehyung/? alien super XD here next chapt :)**

 **chimx2 : wkwkw kenapa jimin ga boleh sengsara?**

 **Rhany : /jabat tangan kaga mau lepas/?/ XD wkwkw kook kualat/?**

 **KhoerunNisa259 : asek ada yg bilang saya keren #gagalpaham XD jimin kaga tahan liat yg bening wkwkw jk semedi/? tp itu udah nongol lg wkwkw makasih nisa sayang:) gpp, review sesempetnya aja asal jangan lupa baca hehehe, love u back nis :***

 **Chaniie97 : lama bgt ya baru muncul ini alien? wkwkw kita berarti ditakdirkan bersama selamanya chan wkwkw**

 **ChimSza95 : wkwkwk jungkook mamam apaan sza? XD**

 **Miya A : asik udah kenalan XD besok ngedate/? XD nih tanda2 konflik sudah dekat/? XD**

 **Fujoshimulfan : wkwkw berasa saya di panggung, kamu teriak dibawah bawa banner nama saya/? XD thx for gimme a fighting :)**

 **Anunya Bangtan : MAAP BARU APDET LAGI :( wkwkw TBC selalu mengganggu ya?**

 **jchimchimo : si mbul gampang tertarik sama yg bening wkwkw**

 **nnavishiper : thx fans sejati sayaaaa {} /peluk cium/ XD**

 **ChiminChim : ihiiiir XD YoonSeok sama NamJin akan tetap mengisi di setiap chapter kok, tp porsinya kaga sebanyak VMinKook XD**

 **sersanjung : ku sersanjung~ ku jatuh cinta~ /malah nyanyi/?/ XD annyeong, baru liat uname kamu, salam kenal ya :)**

 **jimineee : oit mineeeeeeeee :* :* :* /peluk cium enaena di kamar/?/ masa? wah terhura gw weh :* bangtan village lumayan sukses ya jeon? alhamdulillah :) vkook rated m masih masuk waiting list XD**

 **sxgachim : thx to find my FF {} salam kenal yaaaa :) iya chim da'luckiest boy ever :)**

 **michaelchildhood : emang gada notifnya kah? taehyung akhrnya nongol dari planet pluto/? wkwkw hayo tebak endingnya vmin apa kookmin?**

 **kumiko Ve : gmn kalo seandainya tae jg nolak chim ya ve wkwkw XD #EdisiKeji**

 **Fo-Chan : waaah tokoh saya jangan dibunuh ntar saya kurang peran/? XD thx pujiannya {}**

 **desypramitha26 : i can't make a long chapter :( huweeeee~**

 **minsookim: wkwkw saya ngakak asli baca review kamu XD thx supportnya :)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHOAAAAAAAAAA~ MAAF BGT BGT BARU APDET YA :(**

 **Banyak banget cobaan di minggu2 belakangan ini /nangis bareng namjoon/?/**

 **Thx banget buat selalu ngedukung saya.. thx udah sempetin baca & review, makasih semua dukungan, masukan, saran, support, semangat, dan pujiannya {} keep reading sampe end yaaaaaaaa /bows/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: The Marriage**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #VMin #KookMin #NamJin #YoonSeok**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Jungkook rupanya bisa beradaptasi dengan baik di divisi marketing yang dipimpin oleh Namjoon itu.

Jungkook cepat akrab dengan rekan-rekan kerja di divisi barunya itu, kecuali Jimin.

Suasana antara Jungkook dan Jimin masih agak canggung.

Sesekali memang mereka bercanda bersama, tapi tetap saja seperti ada batasan diantara mereka.

Tak terasa sudah hampir sebulan Jungkook bergabung di divisi marketing itu. Kebetulan rumah Jimin ada tak jauh dari tempat tinggal Jungkook.

Sore itu hujan turun sangat deras dan Jungkook membawa mobil yang baru saja dibelinya secara kredit sekitar dua minggu yang lalu.

"Aigoo~ Hujannya deras sekali.." gerutu Jimin memandang ke luar jendela.

"Iya, Jimin a~ Untung aku dan Yoongi hyeong lembur sampai malam hehehe..." sahut Hoseok sambil melirik ke arah Yoongi.

"Jangan berbuat mesum di ruangan ya~" sahut Namjoon sambil tertawa. Spontan semua ikut tertawa.

"Masih ada kamar mandi." sahut Yoongi, yang tentu saja membuat suasana ruangan semakin ramai oleh tawa.

"Taehyung kan ada mobil, Jimin a?" sahut Yoongi kepada Jimin yang masih merenung menatap derasnya hujan di luar sana.

"Taehyung lembur katanya, bari pulang sekitar jam delapan malam aigoo~ Apa aku harus menunggu disini samapi jam delapan?" sahut Jimin sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya.

"Ah~ Jungkook a! Kau kan bawa mobil, sana antar pulang Jimin.." sahut Yoongi sambil memukul pelan bahu Jungkook.

"Jangan hyeong, nanti jadi gosip.." bisik Jungkook di telinga Yoongi.

"Aigoo~ Jungkook a.. Ckckck..." Yoongi bergumam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jungkook a~ Aku pulang denganmu ya?" Tiba-tiba Jimin memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook tercengang mendengar permintaan Jimin barusan. "Uh?" sahut Jungkook sambil menunjukan ekspresi bingung ke arah Jimin.

"Hujannya deras sekali, kan rumahmu tak jauh dari rumahku Jungkook a~" sahut Jimin dengan wajah memelas.

"Ehem~" Namjoon berdeham tiba-tiba. Yoongi dan Hoseok tersenyum diam-diam.

Memang, sejak Jungkook pindah ke divisi yang sama dengan Jimin, Jimin sudah memutuskan bahwa ia harus berjuang sebisa mungkin untuk membuat suasana tidak menjadi canggung.

Jimin selalu berusaha bersikap seolah tidak pernah ada apa-apa diantara mereka, namun Jungkook seperti seolah membatasi dirinya dengan semua sikap Jimin.

"Maaf hyeong.. Uhmm... Kau kan sudah menikah.. Aku tidak enak kalau ada yang melihat kita pulang bersama.." jawab Jungkook.

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku sih merasa tidak ada masalah~"

"Iya, kami mengerti kok, Jungkook a~" sahut Hoseok, membantu agar Jungkook mau mengantar Jimin pulang.

"Maaf hyeong~" sahut Jungkook sambil membungkukan tubuhnya dan membawa ranselnya. "Semuanya, aku pulang duluan ya~"

Jimin menghela nafas. Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Hoseok saling bertatapan.

* * *

Setelah sampai di parkiran, Jungkook agak ragu untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Haruskah aku membiarkan Jimin hyeong naik mobilku ini?" gumamnya pelan.

Namun, setelah beberapa saat lamanya Jungkook berpikir, ia memutuskan untuk tetap menjaga jarak dengan Jimin.

Akhirnya Jungkook mengendarai mobilnya dan pulang ke rumahnya seorang diri.

Di tengah jalan, hujan semakin deras.

Tiba-tiba terlintas pertanyaan di benaknya, " _Apa Jimin hyeong baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dia bisa pulang? Hujannya sangat deras._ "

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan dipikirkan~ Jangan dipikirkan~" gumamnya sambil terus melajukan mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

* * *

"Aku jalan duluan ya~" sahut Namjoon berpamitan kepada ketiga anak buahnya yang masih duduk di ruangan itu ketika Jin datang menghampiri Namjoon.

"Kami duluan ya~" sahut Jin sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum manis kepada ketiga anak buah Namjoon.

Jimin, Yoongi, dan Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang~ Hujannya masih deras hahaha" goda Yoongi kepada pasangan itu.

Setelah Namjoon dan Jin menghilang dari ruangan, Jimin kembali menghela nafas melihat hujan yang belum juga berhenti.

Jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00 PM.

"Dua jam lagi aigoo~" gerutu Jimin.

"Kerjaanmu memang sudah selesai semua Jimin a?" tanya Hoseok sambil memijat-mijat pelan kepala Jimin. Jimin menganggukan kepalanya yang tengah dipijat Hoseok.

"Aku lapaaaar~ Hoahmmm" teriak Yoongi sambil menguap.

"Ayo cari makan hyeong~ Aku juga lapar.." sahut Hoseok.

"Kau juga mau ke kantin bawah Jimin a?" tanya Hoseok kepada Jimin.

"Kalian saja, aku mau tiduran sebentar di meja menunggu Taehyung menjemputku~" sahut Jimin sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan memejamkan kepalanya.

* * *

Namjoon dan Jin terjebak kemacetan di jalan dekat perusahaan.

"Aigoo~ Macet lagi... Mau sampai jam berapa huft~" gumam Jin sambil merebahkan kepalanya di kursi penumpang sebelah Namjoon.

Namjoon mengacak-acak rambut Jin. "Tidur sana, nanti kalau sudah sampai aku bangunkan~"

"Ketiga anak buahmu tadi lembur semua?" tanya Jin sambil menoleh ke arah Namjoon, kepalanya masih dibaringkan di sandaran kursi.

"Hoseok dan Yoongi hyeong masih ada kerjaan, Jimin menunggu dijemput Taehyung." jawab Namjoon sambil ikut merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran kursinya karena jalanan macet total dan tidak bergerak.

"Bukannya Jungkook sudah punya mobil katamu?" tanya Jin. Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Rumah mereka kan dekat.." gumam Jin.

"Tadi Jimin juga minta tolong, tapi Jungkook tidak mau..."

"Jimin? Meminta Jungkook mengantarkannya?" Jin membuka lebar kedua matanya.

"Jimin memang berusaha menjadi profesional, ia tidak pernah membahas masa lalunya dengan Jungkook dan bersikap sewajarnya rekan kerja kalau sepengelihatanku~ Tapi Jungkook terlihat menjaga jarak dengan Jimin." jawab Namjoon sambil menggenggam erat tangan tangan Jin.

"Jungkook memang aneh.. Bukankah Jimin sudah menikah? Bukankah seharusnya dia juga bisa bersikap biasa saja?" gumam Jin sambil menikmati kehangatan tangan Namjoon yang tengah menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Molla~" gumam Namjoon sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Jin.

* * *

Jimin tengah merenung di mejanya. Yoongi dan Hoseok belum kembali dari kantin.

"Mengapa Jungkook begitu bersikeras menjaga jarak denganku?" gumamnya seorang diri. "Aku kan sudah ada Taehyung, masa menjadi teman saja tidak bisa antara kami? Sesulit itukah baginya untuk berada di sekitarku?"

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan terbesit dalam benak Jimin. " _Apakah aku benar-benar sudah melupakan peraasaanku kepada Jungkook? Benarkah aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya? Tidak lebih?_ "

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **michaelchildhood : berumahtangga belum tentu langgneg chael, noh artis aje kawin cere/? XD wah matamu seliwer sepertinya, apa perlu saya tiupin? XD #modusan wkwkw here chapt 7 :)**

 **mamay : undangannya udah dikirim kok, kaga terima ya? belum jodoh berarti/? XD tae jarang dapet dialog wkwkw iya makanya saya baru liat nama kamu, ayo kenalan dulu /jabat tangan/ thx udah baca FF saya ya :)**

 **jchimchimo : pacarannya sengaja di skip, konfliknya kan after marriage XD hehehe pd syok liat sang mantan gebetan masuk ke ruangan penganten baru/?**

 **JeonJeonzKim : yo, jhope uke, jimin sama jhope kan sama2 uke makanya temenan akur/? XD thx for semangatnya {} here chapt 7 :)**

 **KhoerunNisa259 : byk bgt yg merutuki TBC saya, TBC keramat katanya wkwkw yo, you're in danger/? /nyanyi danger bareng bangtan/ kaga bisa punya anak, kaga ada yg punya rahim atuhlah nis wkwkw love u much and more nis :* thx semangatnya {}**

 **ChiminChim : kalo beres mah kaga bakal jadi FF wkwkw XD kan emang konfliknya after married XD thx doanya, ini udah agak enakan :)**

 **amiracarlin2 : superlien XD lah kaga, kan bukan jungkook yg mau, tp atasan jungkook yang mindahin jungkook ke divisinya jimin, seakan takdir yang telah mengatur semuanya wkwkw XD**

 **Tiwi21 : sengaja dicepetin krn emang alurnya baru dimulai after married :) here chapt 7 :)**

 **sersanjung : iya hayo gmn hayo kalo baper gmn hayo/? #abaikan XD welkam to ma world ya new reader-chan :) thx doanya {} fell better now :)**

 **Chaniie97 : nih chapter 7 nih chanchanmarichan :)**

 **Miya A : IYA NIH MIY, SAYA SAKIT, JENGUK DONG BAWA PIR APEL JERUK XD feels much better now walo masih agak sesek2 dikit dadanya, efek maag akut jd ke tipes itu kayaknya :) kan konfliknya after married :) thx supportnya {}**

 **ChimSza95 : sengaja dicepetin sza, soalnya konflik baru akan dimulai emang setelah married :) cobaan pernikahan/? XD maaf ya klo kecepetan bgt kemarin :(**

 **minsookim : sekarang aja masih ngakak baca komenmu, krn komenmu panjangnya ngalah2in chapterku wkwkw XD ntar dibikin adegan muah muah deh/? wkwkw XD asek dah saya mengerti kamu, aku mengerti kamu mengerti aku/? /nyanyi bareng noah/ /seketika inget mantan/?/**

 **Anunya Bangtan : wkwkw TBC keramat ye? nama akunmu juga keramat wkwkw**

 **PiKi27 : hehehe thx ya udah nyempetin mau baca FF saya yg sering banyak kaga jelasnya :) thx pujiannya :) here chapt 7 :)**

 **jimineee : wkwkw jangan digampar, bibir gw udah siap monyong nih buat u samber jeon XD spoiler apaan? ngiler? thx ye sayang udah mau baca FF gw :* wkwkw**

 **DiahAprillya1 : asiiiik kamu ikut saya hijrah kesini setelah menutup lembaran disana/? XD iy konfliknya after marriage :)**

 **Rhany: tanganmu terlalu enak utk dilepaskan/? #abaikan XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHOAAAAA~ makasih bgt bgt bgttttt karena masih mendukung saya di FF ini :)**

 **semua masukan, saran, support, semangat, dan review kalian bener2 tiada tandingannya :) makes me wanna be a better author, dan semoga saya bisa jadi semakin lebih baik yaaa {}**

 **keep reading sampe end ya :) thx bgttt dah nyempetin waktu baca dan review FF ini :) /deep bows/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: The Marriage**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #VMin #KookMin #NamJin #YoonSeok**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Tepat jam 8.15 PM Taehyung tiba di perusahaan tempat Jimin bekerja.

Taehyung segera mengirimkan pesan ke handphone Jimin, mengabarkan bahwa ia sudah di parkiran bawah.

"Kalian.. Aku pulang dulu ya~" sahut Jimin berpamitan kepada Yoongi dan Hoseok yang masih mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka di ruangan itu.

"Hati-hati.." sahut Yoongi sambil membetulkan kacamata hitam kotaknya.

"Taehyung sudah datang?" tanya Hoseok. Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian Jimin berjalan menuju parkiran di lantai dasar dan naik ke mobil pasangannya itu.

"Maaf telat menjemputmu~ Aigooo~ Kau pasti lelah yaaaa~" sahut Taehyung sambil mencubit pelan pipi Jimin ketika Jimin naik ke dalam mobil.

Jimin tersenyum sambil merebahkan kepalanya ke bahu Taehyung. "Aku lelah hari ini hoahmmmm~"

"Maaf, tadi kerjaan banyak makanya aku pulang malam..." Taehyung merasa bersalah karena membuat pasangannya itu menunggu cukup lama.

"Gwenchana~ Hehehe.." sahut Jimin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke senderan tempat duduk penumpang disamping Taehyung agar Taehyung bisa menyetir.

Taehyung menyalakan mesin dan mengendarai mobilnya itu menuju rumah mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka terus berbincang-bincang mengenai apa aja yang terjadi di kantor masing-masing sepanjang hari.

* * *

Namjoon dan Jin tengah disibukan dengan gairah mereka di dalam kamar mandi apartement Jin.

Namjoon tentu saja merasa sangat lelah karena perjalanan tadi sangat macet sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mampir sejenak di apartement Jin.

Ketika Jin membuat minuman untuk Namjoon di dapur, Namjoon tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan terus menciumi leher Jin.

Tentu saja Jin tidak bisa fokus membuat minuman dan akhirnya Jin membalikan badannya, melumat bibir Namjoon sambil menarik Namjoon berjalan ke dalam kamarnya.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Jin dan Namjoon terus saling berciuman sampai akhirnya tangan nakal Namjoon membuka kemeja yang dipakai Jin, dan langsung menggendong Jin ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Sepertinya main di bathtube lebih seru daripada di kasur~" bisik Namjoon sambil tersenyum nakal di telinga Jin.

* * *

"Hyeong, sudah selesai belum kerjaanmu?" sahut Hoseok sambil mematikan komputernya. Saat itu sudah pukul 08.40 PM dan Yoongi terlihat masih sibuk dengan komputernya.

"Sebentar Hoseok a~ Ada sedikit yang masih perlu kuselesaikan..." sahut Yoongi sambil terus mengetik di keyboard komputernya.

Hoseok menarik kursinya tepat kesebelah kursi Yoongi dan langsung meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi.

"Aku ngantuk hyeong hoahhhmm~"

"Sebentar ya honey~" sahut Yoongi sambil mengelus-elus pelan kepala Hoseok. Hoseok memejamkan matanya.

Tak lama setelah itu Yoongi mematikan komputernya, dan Hoseok langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Yoongi.

"Sudah selesai hyeong? Hoahmmm~" sahut Hoseok sambil menguap dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Ayo pulang~" sahut Yoongi sambil mengelus pelan rambut Hoseok. Mereka berdua segera mematikan lampu ruangan dan berjalan menuju parkiran motor.

* * *

Pagi itu Jungkook sudah tiba di kantor satu jam sebelum jam kerja dimulai. Jungkook duduk di mejanya dan menyalakan komputernya.

Tak lama kemudian Jimin datang. "Uh? Kau sudah datang?" tanya Jimin ketika melihat Jungkook sudah duduk di mejanya.

"Ah~ Pagi hyeong~" sapa Jungkook. "Kau datang agak pagi hari ini hyeong.."

"Iya, Taehyung ada meeting pagi, aku jadi harus berangkat pagi juga hoahhhm~" sahut Jimin sambil menguap.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yang lain belum datang hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Biasanya mereka datang sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi." sahut Jimin sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan memejamkan matanya yang masih mengantuk karena harus bangun lebih pagi tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, Jimin tertidur pulas di atas mejanya. Jungkook diam-diam memperhatikan wajah Jimin yang tengah tertidur di mejanya itu.

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Jungkook, dan tiba-tiba akal sehat Jungkook kembali ke pikirannya. Jungkook segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan pergi ke pantry untuk membuat kopi.

* * *

"Yoongi hyeong, siang ini kau meeting denganku ya ke salah satu customer kita." sahut Namjoon sambil merapikan beberapa kertas diatas mejanya.

"Jam berapa?" sahut Yoongi sambil mengetik.

"Jam satu siang." jawab Namjoon.

"Oke!"

"Jungkook, kau dan Jimin coba ke customer yang kemarin menelepon, kalian kunjungan kesana juga siang ini ya." perintah Namjoon.

"Uh? Aku dan Jungkook?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba. Namjoon mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Hyeong, aku dengan Hoseok hyeong saja.. Atau sendirian.." jawab Jungkook sambil menatap Namjoon dengan memelas.

"Jungkook a~ Kau harus kesana dengan Jimin. Jimin kan bisa mengajarimu~ Jimin ahli di bidang negosiasi. Hari ini Jimin akan menemanimu, besok-besok baru kau kesana sendiri, oke?" perintah Namjoon.

"Aku sendirian di ruangan dong~" gumam Hoseok sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku dan Yoongi akan segera kembali sebelum jam empat sore~" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

* * *

"Chagiiii~ Jangan lama-lama ya perginyaaaa~" gumam Hoseok saat makan siang berdua dengan Yoongi.

"Nanti aku bawakan makanan yang enak~ Sebelum pulang kerja aku sudah kembali ke kantor, kau kan tahu Namjoon kalau menyetir luar biasanya ngebutnya.." sahut Yoongi sambil memegang erat tangan Hoseok yang tengah cemberut itu.

Tak lama kemudian bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi. Semua karyawan kembali ke ruangan masing-masing.

"Äyo hyeong~" sahut Namjoon sambil mengajak Yoongi untuk segera berjalan menuju parkiran mobil.

"Titip telepon ruangan ya Hoseok a~" sahut Namjoon sambil berjalan keluar ruangan bersama Yoongi.

Jungkook dan Jimin saling bertatapan.

"Äyo jalan~" ajak Jimin sambil merapikan tasnya.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, kemudian berjalan bersama Jimin menuju parkiran mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju parkiran, keheningan hadir diantara Jungkook dan Jimin.

Tak lama kemudian Jimin masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang disamping kursi Jungkook.

"Äyo berangkat~"sahut Jimin, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang kaku diantara mereka. Jungkook hanya tersenyum sambil mulai fokus menyetir mobilnya itu.

" _Aigooo~ Senyumnya masih semanis dulu~_ "gumam Jimin dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar, ada sesuatu yang aneh yang dirasakan Jimin saat hanya berduaan dengan Jungkook seperti ini.

Dan keadaan saat ini mengingatkan Jimin akan saat-saat dimana mereka menonton bioskop waktu itu, ketika hanya ada nama Jungkook dalam hatinya saat itu.

-TBC-

* * *

 **MAAFKAN ABIS MUDIK JD BARU APDET CHAPTER /nunduk sampe dimaapin readers/**

 **KANGEN REVIEW KALIAN /kecup satu2/**

 **Here next chapter :) Happy reading :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **amiracarlin2 : asik saya diajak ngopi, ntar pas minum kita tukeran gelas ya, biar sianidanya buat rara aja XD**

 **PiKi27 : mohon dimaafkeun karena baru apdet lagi :( maklum, kalo mudik mah susah on, diocehin sama enyak babeh :( taehyung awal2 jarang muncul, kan cuma figuran/ga XD**

 **ChiminChim : hayo coba tebak ada apa dengan Jungkook hayooo, jangan2 dia psikopat yang mau mutilasi jimin/? chim tergoda/? XD**

 **michaelchildhood : kalau mereka ditakdirkan berpisah, aku kudu piye jal? wkwkw hayo tebak2 berhadiah, alesan Jungkook aneh kenapa hayooo? kalau takdir berkata lain aku harus apa? wkwkw**

 **ChimSza95 : oke masukannya saya tampung, jd kalo next bikin FF ada greget2nya gitu ya? :) hayo kenapa hayooo? #TebakTebakDapetCokiCoki**

 **Chaniie97 : chanchanmarichan maapkeun br sempet apdet abis mudik nih, mana sini alamat kamu ntar saya kirimin JNE oleh2/? XD**

 **jimineee: kan bibir jasmine mengalihkan hati gw wkwkw bayar pake stiker line aje dah wkwkw**

 **Miya A : ntar aku atit lagi gimana? iya nih besok2 saya usahain 2 hari skali apdet chapter, ini agak lama krn liburan panjang aja wkwkw #AuthorJugaManusia**

 **7201 : seems its first time we meet, bener kaga? salaman dulu biar kenal :) /shake hands/ wkwkw kan tokoh utamanya justru Jungkook sama Jimin sebenernya disini, Taehyung ibarat garam penyedap/ga XD tp kedepannya akan ada Taehyung lebih banyak kok :)**

 **jchimchimo : kalo chim di bdsm dia malah iklas sunbae XD wkwkw  
**

 **KhoerunNisa259 : yah nisa, saya kaga pendek, chapternya yg sependek celana basket/? XD makjin ntar jd intelnya taehyung/? XD here nis, maaf baru apdet, mudik bro mudik XD**

 **sersanjung : thx to remind me for my typo :) iya nih kelemahan saya itu kaga bs apdet chapter panjang2 :( selalu endingnya sependek badan Yoongi padahl niatnya mau sepanjang kaki Namjoon XD**

 **nnavishiper : vivi kaga review kmrn, gpp yg penting nongol disini {} VMin sama KookMin yang bakal jadi sorotan utama, NamJin YoonSeok ibarat cheerleadernya/? wkwkw**

 **Tiwi21 : tebak tebak dapet coki coki sama ciki jaguar nih, ada apa dengan Jungkook :)**

 **kumiko Ve : makanya Ve, gw ngadain audisi tanya jawab/? teka teki silang saling sulang, ada apakah dengan Jungkook? :p**

 **DiahAprillya1 : Jimin, kalo yg laen jd penyemangat di bidang manis2an, jd ini FF ada sweet2nya gitu gegara NamJin dan YoonSeok XD**

 **heyoyo : kayak baru liat unamenya, salaman dulu biar kaga slek/? /jabat tangan/ :) kan prinsipnya "karena terkadang rumput tetangga lebih hijau" :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAKASIH BUAT SETIA NUNGGU SAYA APDET CHAPTER :)**

 **Thx selalu untuk semua support dan masukan2nya, saran kritik dan dukungannya, kalian semua selalu jd semangat buat saya {}**

 **Here next chapt, reading sampe end yaaa :) /bows/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: The Marriage**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #VMin #KookMin #NamJin #YoonSeok**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Selama perjalanan, Jungkook fokus menyetir sehingga Jimin harus menyetel radio di mobil Jungkook untuk mengisi keheningan antara mereka.

Dan tiba-tiba radio itu menyetel sebuah lagu yang cukup untuk membuat suasana semakin menjadi hening.

 _Lately I've been thinking,thinking about what we had  
And I know it was hard, it was all that we knew,yeah!_

 _Have you been drinking, to take all the pain away?  
I wish that I could give you what you deserve  
'Cause nothing can ever, ever replace you  
Nothing can make me feel like you do, yeah!_

 _You know there's no one, I can relate to  
I know we won't find a love that's so true_

 _There's nothing like us  
There's nothing like you and me  
Together through the storm_

 _There's nothing like us  
There's nothing like you for me, together_

Jimin terpaksa memejamkan matanya pura-pura tertidur agar suasana yang canggung itu tidak berlanjut lebih lama.

 _I gave you everything babe  
Well, everything I had to give  
Boy, why would you push me away?_

 _Lost in confusion, like an illusion  
You know I'm used to making your day_

Dan tak lama kemudian, ketika Jungkook melihat Jimin tertidur, padahal Jimin hanya sedang pura-pura tertidur, Jungkook bersenandung ikut menyanyikan lagu yang diputar di radio itu.

 _But that is the past now, we didn't last now  
I guess that this is meant to be_

 _Tell me, was it worth it? We were so perfect  
But baby I just want you to see_

 _There's nothing like us  
There's nothing like you and me  
Together through the storm_

 _There's nothing like us  
There's nothing like you and me, together_

 _There's nothing like us  
There's nothing like you and me  
Together through the storm_

 _There's nothing like us  
There's nothing like you and me, together_

Jantung Jimin mulai kembali berdetak dengan tidak normal mendengar Jungkook menyanyikan lagu itu, seolah Jungkook sedang menyanyikan lagu itu untuk dirinya.

* * *

"Namjoon a, kau yakin tidak apa-apa membiarkan Jimin pergi bersama Jungkook?" tanya Yoongi setelah mereka menyelesaikan meeting dan dalam perjalanan kembali ke kantor.

"Aku rasa harusnya dengan cara ini Jungkook bisa berhenti bersikap canggung kepada Jimin.. Aku hanya ingin suasana ruangan kita jadi lebih santai, hyeong~ Kita semua kan seperti keluarga... Aku tidak enak melihat kecanggungan antara Jungkook dan Jimin..." sahut Namjoon sambil mengendarai mobilnya menuju kantor.

"Benar juga yang kau katakan~" sahut Yoongi sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian handphone Yoongi berbunyi. Sebuah chat dari Hoseok, kekasihnya.

 ** _Hoseok: Hyeooong~ Kau masih jauh? Aku bosan sendirian :(_**

 ** _Yoongi: Ini sudah menuju kantor~ Tunggu sebentar..._**

 ** _Hoseok: Wooo~ Kau langsung membalas? Aku kira kau tidur chagi~ :p_**

 ** _Yoongi: Namjoon ngebut, aku mana bisa tidur -_-_**

 ** _Hoseok: Oke, take care :*_**

 ** _Yoongi: Ok, wait me honey :*  
_**

* * *

Jungkook dan Jimin sudah menyelesaikan meetingnya dan sekarang tengah beristirahat sejenak di sebuah kafe.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook mengajak Jimin ke kafe karena Jungkook mengatakan ia sangat mengantuk dan harus meminum kopi sejenak. Tentu saja Jimin mengiyakan ajakan Jungkook.

Dan dari situlah Jungkook mulai mengurangi kecanggungannya kepada Jimin.

Mereka mulai berbincang-bincang mengenai masalah kerjaan dan beberapa hal lainnya, dan Jimin cukup terkejut dengan perubahan Jungkook hari itu.

"Apa Taehyung hyeong memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba sambil meminum kopi yang dipesannya.

"Uh?" Jimin cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Taehyung hyeong.. Dia memperlakukan kau dengan baik?" tanya Jungkook lagi sambil menatap polos ke arah Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Ia benar-benar pasangan yang sangat baik~ Aku bersyukur menikah dengannya~"

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jimin. "Baguslah kalau begitu..."

* * *

"Hari ini aku menyuruh Jungkook dan Jimin pergi keluar kantor bersama~" sahut Namjoon ketika sedang makan malam berdua dengan Jin.

"Uh? Benarkah?" Jin menatap penuh rasa tidak percaya kepada Namjoon.

Namjoon dengan bangga menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah mereka kembali ke kantor?"

"Apa?" Jin penuh rasa penasaran mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu barusan.

"Mereka masuk ruangan sambil tertawa~ Aigoooo~ Caraku untuk mencairkan suasana sangat hebat kan? Hehehe..." sahut Namjoon sambil tertawa, menampilkan lesung pipi kesukaan Jin itu.

"Whoaaa~ Kau memang hebat, Kim Namjoooon~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum dan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya ke arah Namjoon.

* * *

Pukul 05.50 PM

"Yaaaaa~ Park Jimin~ Ada apa dengan kalian tadi whoaaaa~ Daebak!" sahut Hoseok penuh antusias ketika Jungkook dan Namjoon sudah pulang sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Kalian berbaikan? Ehem~" gumam Yoongi sambil menahan tawanya.

"Aku juga aneh! Dia tiba-tiba mengajakku ke kafe sebentar minum kopi, lalu mulai mengajakku bicara tentang pekerjaan~" jawab Jimin, masih dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Hanya bicara pekerjaan? Kalian bahkan tertawa bersama tadi ketika masuk ruangan~" sahut Hoseok, masih dengan penuh antusias.

"Tiba-tiba ia menanyakan Taehyung dan beberapa hal tentang kehidupanku dan Taehyung sehari-hari~ Whoaaa~ Aku rasa aku bermimpi tadi... Hahaha..." Jimin tertawa saat bercerita.

"Kau sudah tidak menyukainya kan?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba, membuat suasana menjadi hening.

Jimin terdiam.

"Yaish~ Chagiiii~ Tentu saja Jimin bukan orang sebrengsek itu~" sahut Hoseok sambil memukul pelan kepala Yoongi.

"Aku hanya bertanya~" gumam Yoongi sambil menatap wajah Jimin.

"Aku sering berpikir sejak Jungkook masuk ke divisi kita..." sahut Jimin. "Dan aku rasa aku yakin cintaku kini sepenuhnya hanya milik Taehyung~"

"Baguslah~" sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan mantanmu huh?" sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi tertawa, dan itu langsung membuat Hoseok memukuli bahu Yoongi bertubi-tubi. "Awas kau! Awas kau! Awas kau!"

* * *

Taehyung memeluk Jimin dengan erat ketika mereka tengah berbaring di kasur mereka untuk tidur malam itu.

"Aku tadi keluar ke customer dengan Jungkook~" sahut Jimin sambil melnempelkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung.

"Uh? Kau dengan Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung.

"Namjoon hyeong menyuruhku mengajarkannya negosiasi dengan customer di lapangan~ Kau tidak marah kan?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung mengusap pelan poni Jimin dan mencium kening Jimin.

"Aku senang kau sudah bercerita~ Itu tandanya kau memang terbuka denganku.. Kalau kau terbuka, itu berarti antara kalian tidak terjadi apa-apa~ Ya kan?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap wajah Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum sambil mencium pelan bibir Taehyung. "Saranghae, yeobo~"

"Nado~" sahut Taehyung sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jimin dan memejamkan matanya.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung tertidur lelap sambil memeluk tubuh Jimin, sementara pertanyaan Yoongi tadi masih terus terngiang di benak Jimin.

"Kau sudah tidak menyukainya kan?"

"Kau sudah tidak menyukainya kan?"

"Kau sudah tidak menyukainya kan?"

"Kau sudah tidak menyukainya kan?"

" _Itu juga yang menjadi pertanyaanku seharian ini..._ " gumam Jimin dalam hatinya.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **jimineee: lagi susah buka line, dirazia mulu hape gw sama ibu pejabat XD bukannya ada? gw pernah dulu ikut ke kantor bokap, ngerjain tugas, ada bunyi belnya.. "NGUUUUUUUUUNG~" gitu, kek alarm kebakaran XD**

 **dede ilahNs : annyeong, baru liat kamu review kayaknya nih :) salam kenal /jabat tangan/ hayooo chim galau ehem XD Namjoon the pervert one XD**

 **amiracarlin2 : WADUH SAYA DIMARAHIN RARA -_- wkwkw here next chapt :)**

 **ChiminChim : tuh jimin dengerin tuh inget weh inget udah punya alien, inget! XD**

 **Chaniie97 : ke magelang dong, mau oleh2? ntar saya kirimin candi borobudur XD mana sini alamatnya ntar saya JNE in candi borobudurnya wkwkw**

 **chimx2 : is this our first meet? salam kenal :) /jabat tangan/ hayo, hayoooo, jimin galau nahloh kan**

 **jungie nuna : makasih udah mau baca :) salam kenal dulu sini {} tuh jimin inget tuh! /ngomong sama layar komputer/ XD**

 **kookieee : JUSTRU ITU TEBAK2ANNYA :) keep reading sampe end yaaa :)**

 **michaelchildhood : kau hancurkan hatiku kau hancurkan lagi/? prinsipnya kan karena cinta bisa terbagi/ga XD tau2 taehyung mutilasi jungkook trus jimin minum racun tikus karena jungkook dimutilasi/? #idebagus #idebuatnextff wkwkw bisanya mentok sebadan yoongi doang XD**

 **kumiko Ve : coklat toblerone dah ve XD ntar di jne in wkwkw emang asik kalau punya suami dua /nyanyi ala dangdut/ kalo saya ntar mau ikutin prinsip punya istri 4 wkwkw XD**

 **noona93 : annyeong, seems its first time we meet rite? salaman sini {} wkwkw belum kpikiran gmn bikin anaknya klo cwo sama cwo XD**

 **Tiwi21 : here wi~ :)**

 **mamay : kita udah kenalan belum ya? agak2 lupa efek klamaan mudik/? whoaaa~ thx pujiannya :) semoga ini ff bisa terus menghibur kamu ya may :) komenmu yg kamu anggep kaga penting justru penting bgt buat saya {}**

 **KhoerunNisa259 : hayo jimin galau hayo gara2 nisa hayooo XD love you to the moon and back and to the pluno and neptunus/? :* semangatmu selalu jd kekuatan saya nis thx ya {}**

 **jchimchimo : tuh chim dikasihtau sunbae tuh~ /ngomong sama layar komputer/**

 **nnavishiper : buat vivi apapun saya maafkan {} wkwkw NamJin garis keras bgt kamu vi, kalo saya mah Tae-Vi garis keras, Tae-V Nnnavishiper wkwkw**

 **minsookim : jangan salahkan tugasnya, salahkan saja saya yg ngapdet chapter waktu km banyak PR :( #lebay XD jangan dibakar ntar soo kaga pinter2/? #abaikan #maapkeun XD wkwkw kan saya lg ngegombalin kamu soo XD inget si mantan, dulu kalo berduaan sama dia nyanyinya lagu itu terus #seketikamendadakgamon/?  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HERE NEXT CHAPTER~ SEMOGA MASIH SANGGUP MENGHIBUR KALIAN SEMUA YA :)**

 **Buat para new readers dan new reviewers, makasih udah mau baca dan komen di FF saya yang masih byk kekurangannya ini /bows/**

 **As always, buat semua pendukung/? setia saya, sini kecup lagi satu2, makasih selalu setia bersama saya di setiap langkah/? /hug/**

 **Thx buat semua pujian, masukan, support, semangat, dan saran2nya ya :) Keep reading sampe end /bows/**

 **Note: #KetikaBalesanReviewLebihPanjangDariChapterFFnya #CumaAuthor"Tae-V"YangBisaBegini wkwkw XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: The Marriage**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #VMin #KookMin #NamJin #YoonSeok**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 10.15 AM.

Suasana di ruangan divisi marketing yang dipimpin oleh Namjoon itu terlihat agak santai. Semua pekerjaan yang penting sudah terselesaikan sejak pukul 10.00 AM tadi, dan sekarang kelima karyawan di ruangan itu tengah bersantai sambil bercanda.

"Yoongi hyeong, awas kalau kau menikah duluan daripada aku!" sahut Namjoon sambil bercanda, melihat kedekatan Yoongi dan Hoseok yang semakin intens terlihat di ruangan akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku masih bisa bersabar, Hoseok yang terus memaksaku melamarnya~" sahut Yoongi santai, dan tak lama kemudian cubitan Hoseok mendarat di pinggangnya.

"Yaisssh, hyeong, kan sudah aku bilang aku ingin segera menikah karena iri melihat Jimin yang begitu berbahagia dengan Taehyung~" sahut Hoseok sambil terus mencubiti pinggang Yoongi.

"Apakah menikah itu benar-benar menyenangkan, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba sambil menatap ke arah Jimin.

"Uh?" Jimin kembali dikejutkan dengan pertanyaan Jungkook.

Namjoon dan Yoongi juga langsung menatap ke arah Jungkook.

"Uhm~ Tentu saja enak~ Ada seseorang yang bisa jadi tempatmu bermanja~ Ada seseorang yang selalu siap menampung keluh kesah dan air matamu~" sahut Jimin.

Jimin terdiam sejenak, kemudian sambil tersenyum nakal Jimin melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dan tentu saja ada seseorang yang selalu siap kau ajak bercinta kapanpun kau mau tanpa takut berdosa~ Hehehe..."

Tentu saja, sorakan dan tawa langsung memenuhi ruangan itu.

Dan secara diam-diam, Jimin menatap wajah Jungkook, bertanya-tanya mengapa Jungkook menanyakan hal itu kepadanya.

* * *

Taehyung tengah memegang kepalanya karena pusing dengan kerjaannya yang sangat menumpuk pagi itu.

Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Jimin meneleponnya.

"Halo~" sahut Taehyung sambil menjawab panggilan Jimin.

"Sedang apa yeobo?" sahut Jimin yang tengah menelepon Taehyung di atap perusahaan.

"Aku sedang kepusingan~ Kerjaan menumpuk~ Argggh~ Otakku penat sayang~" sahut Taehyung sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aigoo~ Kerjaanku sedang santai makanya kutelepon~" sahut Jimin sambil menikmati angin yang tengah berhembus di sekitarnya.

"Mian~ Kerjaanku sangat banyak hari ini~" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap layar komputernya.

"Oke~ Aku matikan ya teleponnya.. Selamat bekerja~" sahut Jimin.

"Iya... Kamu juga ya sayang~" sahut Taehyung.

Jimin memutuskan panggilan dan menghela nafas sambil menatap handphonenya.

Sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini memang Taehyung tidak pernah meneleponnya selama jam kerja. Padahal biasanya sesibuk apapun Taehyung, ia akan selalu menelepon Jimin menanyakan keadaannya setap tiga jam sekali.

"Apakah pernikahan hanya manis di awalnya saja?" gumam Jimin sambil menatap langit siang itu.

"Hai hyeong~ Sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Jungkook yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disamping Jimin di atap perusahaan itu.

"Uh?" Jimin terkaget sambil menatap wajah Jungkook.

" _Dari jarak sedekat ini, wajahnya masih setampan dulu~_ " gumam Jimin dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa? Seperti banyak pikiran..." sahut Jungkook sambil ikut melakukan apa yang Jimin barusan lakukan. Menatap langit.

"Ah~ Tidak apa-apa... Hanya butuh sedikit udara segar~" sahut Jimin sambil menghela nafasnya. Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau sendiri? Ada apa kesini?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Menyegarkan otak dari kerjaan~ Hehehe..." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum lebar.

" _Senyumnya masih semanis dulu..._ " gumam Jimin lagi dalam hatinya.

"Atap memang satu-satunya tempat yang bisa menjernihkan pikiran.." gumam Jimin.

Dan tak lama kemudian, perbincangan antara Jungkook dan Jimin mengalir begitu saja.

Seolah seperti kedua sahabat yang tengah reunian. Melupakan bahwa diantara mereka pernah ada rasa melukai dan terlukai.

* * *

Sekitar pukul 02.20 PM, Yoongi berlari dari toilet menuju ruangan kerjanya.

"Namjoon a! Jin hyeong pingsan!" sahut Yoongi sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Uh?" Namjoon tercengang menatap Yoongi.

"Aku dari toilet barusan.. Ada yang berteriak di koridor, katanya Jin hyeong pingsan di ruangannya!" sahut Yoongi sambil masih ngos-ngosan karena berlari.

Namjoon segera berlari menuju ruangan kerja Jin.

"Kok bisa pingsan?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jin hyeong kelelahan lagi..." gumam Jungkook.

Tentu saja, Jungkook tahu betul seberapa keras Jin bekerja. Jin bahkan sering pulang malam dan menyuruh anak buahnya pulang terlebih dahulu setiap kali ada banyak hal yang harus dikerjakannya.

"Semoga Jin hyeong baik-baik saja..." sahut Hoseok.

* * *

Namjoon menunggu Jin yang tengah terbaring di kasur dalam kamar rumah sakit.

Menurut hasil pemeriksaan dokter, Jin mengalami kelelahan yang terlalu berat sehingga daya tahan tubuhnya melemah dan mengakibatkan akan menjadi mudah pingsan jika terlalu kelelahan.

Namjoon memijat-mijat pelan jari jemari dan tangan kekasihnya itu. Jin belum juga sadarkan diri padahal sudah satu jam lamanya ia terbaring di kamar rumah sakit.

Namjoon terus memandangi wajah Jin yang tengah tertidur. Wajah Jin yang tengah tertidur itu bagaikan seorang malaikat di mata Namjoon.

"Hyeong~ Cepat bangun.. Aku cemas.." bisik Namjoon sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah tubuh Jin.

Kasur rumah sakit itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup memberikan tempat untuk Namjoon berbaring disamping Jin.

Namjoon memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu sambil terus mengusap-usap pelan kepala kekasihnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, karena mencari suasana baru, maka diadakan rotasi tempat duduk dan perubahan layout ruangan di divisi marketing yang dipimpin Namjoon itu.

Kerjaan sedang tidak terlalu banyak, karena itu mereka berlima seharian ini bertugas merapikan barang-barang di meja masing-masing dan mengangkat meja-meja dan kursi-kursi yang ada untuk melakukan perubahan layout ruangan.

Yoongi dan Jungkook yang menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang langsung menggulung lengan kemeja mereka dan mulai mengangkat meja menata ruangan menjadi bentuk tataan interior yang berbeda.

Semua mata tertuju penuh kagum melihat betapa bagus bentuk lengan Jungkook ketika Jungkook menggulung lengan kemejanya, dan semua langsung tertawa ketika Yoongi menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Hyeong~ Kau harus banyak berolahraga~ Lenganmu terlalu kecil! Dan kulitmu terlalu pucat.. Hahaha.." sahut Namjoon sambil begitu senang menertawakan tubuh Yoongi yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan tubuh Jungkook.

Yoongi menunjukan ekspresi santai sambil berkata, "Setidaknya aku sudah punya pacar, Jungkook belum~ Hehehe..."

Jungkook tertawa mendengar ucapan Yoongi, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Yaaaa~ Jungkook a~ Mengapa kau dulu tidak mau berpacaran dengan Jimin? Bukankah kalian sudah sangat dekat?" tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba sambil bercanda.

Suasana agak hening sejenak, dan tiba-tiba Namjoon ikut tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana. "Iya Jungkook a~ Kau tidak tahu kan berapa banyak air mata Jimin yang menangisimu dulu~ Hahaha..."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan jawaban Jungkook kali itu benar-benar di luar dugaan keempat rekan kerjanya.

"Jimin hyeong tidak sabaran sih~ Ia terburu-buru menikah dan tidak bersedia menungguku lebih lama~" jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum pahit menatap wajah Jimin.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **amiracarlin2 : chimchim lg hilap wkwkw XD wah kalo gt saya siap2 dimutilasi nih/? XD**

 **PiKi27 : gwenchana~ kalo lg sibuk di skip reviewnya gpp yg penting terus dibaca sampe end hehehe :) here next chapt :)**

 **Chaniie97 : jimin masih ababil/? efek merried buru2/? XD NamJin masih asik enaena belom siap nikah wkwkw XD**

 **SuPD : /jabat tangan kaga mau lepas/?/ tuh jimin dengerin /ngoceh sama layar/?/ XD**

 **sersanjung : saya malah niatnya bikin ini endingnya jadi VKook #NahLoh wkwkw XD here next chapt :)**

 **jimineee : gw bales line u, u kaga bales lg haduduhhhh selingkuhan gw ckckckck~ kantor bokap ada bel masuk kok, wah kantor bokap u kaga ada? wah pelanggaran itu wahhhh -_- gegara u rp in jimin dan jd selingkuhan gw makanya gw terinspirasi bikin jimin begini/? WTH XD**

 **jchimchimo : yok sunbae, kita cubit jimin lama-lama XD**

 **michaelchildhood : nah ide bagus itu, ntar hantu kook gentayangin tae, trus kook enaenain jimin alhasil jimin hamil anak jungkook yg udah jadi hantu #MakinKagaJelas XD THX TO SUPPORT ME ALWAYS SAY :***

 **jungie nuna : entah kenapa baca jungie malah keingetan sama yoojung sunbae waks XD hayo buat jimin apa jungkook iseng nyanyi hayooo XD**

 **DozhilaChika : akhirnya kamu nongol lagi di ff saya setelah lama kaga nemu uname kamu di review {} YoonSeok, Yoongi seme Hobie uke XD**

 **ChiminChim : jimin chilli super hot/? #abaikan ... jadi pingin minum madu? beli dong d alf*ma*t XD wkwkw keren kok lagu yg dicoverin jungkook, kata saya sih enakan versi jungkook drpd versi bieber nya hmmm #CumaBagiPendapat XD**

 **Miya A : gpp kalo kaga sempet review yg penting nyempetin baca wkwkw XD jimin anak galau di jalanan/?**

 **Tiwi21 : tiwiwinibiti imut enak bergizi/? #abaikan ... jimin lg ngegalau ala emak2 komplek nih wi XD**

 **nnavishiper : we are Tae-Vi /hihg5/ wkwkw jungkook jadi org ketiga apa jimin doang yg masih suka jungkook hayo? #TebakTebakDapetSukro**

 **kumiko Ve : kook kepo tau ve, kan kook lg jd detektif cinta #abaikan XD istri 4 asal adil kan sah ve, mau daftar? XD**

 **Jinjin22 : inget kalo diahaprillia mah, wah kamu brubah jd jin tomang/? XD taehyung auranya aja bikin cool, kalo dia ke kasir bayar cash, jd coolcash (read: kulkas) #abaikan XD dimaafkan, reader-nim /peluk/?/**

 **minsookim : zha? okeyyy zhaaaa~ makasih udah nyemangatin :) jgn bendera kuning dong, ntar ini FF kaga ending kamu yg pnasaran hayolo wkwkw XD iya emang saya author paling canggih, balesan review sama chapter FF masa panjangan balesan review wkwkw XD untung bukan poliumum atau poligigi/? jangan diambil pusing, ambil aja hikmahnya/?  
**

 **mamay: udah kenalan ya? yaudah kenalan lg gpp biar akrab/? #modusan XD jungkook jimin taehyung hmmmm~ harus diapain ya mereka enaknya? tiba2 pingin bikin ini alur brubah jd VKook /nahloh jimin mati gantung diri yg ada wkwkw/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HERE ALL~ Next chapt :)**

 **Sekali lagi selalu tak letih saya ucapkan banyakkkk terima kasihhhh sangatttt buat semua dukungan, support, masukan, review, saran, pujian, dan semangatnya :) love u all to the moon and kaga balik2/? XD**

 **Happy reading all~ keep reading sampe end, jgn lupa reviewnya ya :) /bows/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: The Marriage**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #VMin #KookMin #NamJin #YoonSeok**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Jimin merenung sendirian di atap sore itu, memikirkan ucapan Jungkook tadi.

"Jimin hyeong tidak sabaran sih~ Ia terburu-buru menikah dan tidak bersedia menungguku lebih lama~"

" _Apa ucapannya tadi serius? Atau hanya sedang bercanda?_ " gumam Jimin dalam hatinya sambil terus memikirkan ucapan Jungkook tadi.

" _Apa benar aku terlalu terburu-buru menikah?_ " gumam Jimin lagi dalam hatinya.

" _Apa sebenarnya aku masih mencintai Jungkook?_ " Kali ini pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya itu benar-benar membuatnya pusing hingga tanpa sadar Jimin berteriak kecil sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau?" sahut sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinga Jimin.

Jimin menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Yoongi berdiri disana sambil membawa secangkir kopi.

"Ah~ Hyeong~ Ngantuk ya?" sahut Jimin sambil melihat aura mengantuk di wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau kenapa? Stres? Taehyung kurang memuaskan? Hehehe..."

"Yaaaaish~ Hyeooong~ Bukan itu..." Jimin berteriak kecil mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di atap perusahaan sambil meneguk kopinya.

"Ada yang mengusik pikiranku hyeong.. Tapi aku belum bisa cerita... Arghhh~ Aku pusing..." gumam Jimin.

* * *

Sepulang kerja, Namjoon pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Jin dirawat, bersama dengan keempat anak buahnya.

"Jin hyeong, annyeong~" sapa Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan hyeong?" tanya Yoongi.

"Sudah baikan hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

Sementara Jungkook hanya menatap wajah Jin dengan ekspresi seperti mau menangis.

"Tanyanya satu-satu, aku bingung jawabnya, hahaha~" sahut Jin.

Tatapan Jin beradu pandang dengan tatapan Jungkook. "Kau kenapa, Jungkook a?"

"Sudah kubilang daridulu, jangan terlalu mengandalkan diri sendiri hyeong... Anak buahmu bisa membantumu..." gumam Jungkook sambil menatap sedih ke arah Jin.

Jungkook tahu betul seberapa menderitanya mantan atasannya itu.

"Yaaaa~ Bodoh~ Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum menatap Jungkook.

"Ehem~" Namjoon berdeham melihat betapa dekatnya Jin dan mantan anak buahnya itu.

Semua yang ada di ruangan refleks tertawa melihat kelakuan Namjoon.

"Wooo~ Namjoon bisa cemburu juga pada bocah seperti Jungkook?" sahut Yoongi sambil tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, hyeong~" sahut Namjoon sambil memukul bahu Yoongi.

* * *

Entah ada angin apa hari ini, sepulang dari rumah sakit, Jungkook mengajak Jimin pulang bersama.

Taehyung kebetulan ada meeting sampai larut malam sehingga Jimin tidak bisa dijemput di rumah sakit, dan dengan anehnya Jungkook tiba-tiba mengajak Jimin pulang bersama.

"Ehem~ Hati-hati nanti jatuh cinta lagi~ Hehehe~" bisik Hoseok di telinga Jimin ketika mereka akan berpisah kembali ke rumah masing-masing di lobi rumah sakit.

"Huuuuu~" sahut Jimin sambil mencubit pelan pinggang Hoseok. "Kau juga, selamat bermalam dengan Yoongi hyeong~ Kasurku dulu sekarang sudah resmi jadi miliknya? Hehehe..."

Akhirnya mereka semua berpencar. Hoseok menaiki motor yang dikendarai Yoongi, Jimin menumpang mobil Jungkook.

Sementara Namjoon tetap berada di dalam kamar, menjaga Jin yang baru diijinkan pulang ke rumah besok.

"Mau langsung pulang atau kemana dulu hyeong?" tanya Jungkook sambil tersenyum nakal di dalam mobil.

"Uh?" Jimin terkejut melihat ucapan dan ekspresi Jungkook.

"Bercanda~ Hehehe~" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Entah memang cobaan, atau takdir, jalanan sangat macet malam itu, sehingga Jungkook dan Jimin terlihat akan menghabiskan waktu cukup panjang berduaan di dalam mobil.

"Whoaaa~ Macetnya paraaah~" gumam Jungkook sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya di dalam mobil.

"Macetnya parah sekali~" gumam Jimin sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

"Kau lapar tidak hyeong?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Jimin. Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

Karena jalanan macet parah dan mobil-mobil diam tak bergerak sama sekali, Jungkook nekat turun dari mobilnya, berlari ke tepi jalan, membeli beberapa kue yang dijual oleh pedagang di tepi jalan itu, dan kembali berlari masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Yaishhh~ Bagaimana kalau tadi tiba-tiba jalan? Pasti mobil di belakang kita marah-marah!" bentak Jimin saat Jungkook sudah duduk kembali ke kursi pengemudi.

"Hehehe~ Kau kan kelaparan hyeong~ Ini, makanlah~" sahut Jungkook sambil tertawa dan memberikan kantong berisi makanan itu kepada Jimin.

"Gumawo~" gumam Jimin sambil memilih kue untuk dimakannya.

"Enak kan hyeong?" tanya Jungkook saat melihat Jimin mengunyah kue yang dibelikannya itu.

Jimin mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Iya, ini enak sekali~"

Jungkook tersenyum selama memperhatikan Jimin memakan habis kue-kue yang dibelikannya.

* * *

"Tadi kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Taehyung sambil memeluk tubuh Jimin yang sudah terbaring di kasur.

Taehyung baru sampai rumah sekitar pukul sebelas malam, dan saat itu Jimin sudah berbaring menunggu Taehyung di kamar.

Taehyung langsung mandi dan memeluk tubuh Jimin sambil ikut berbaring disamping Jimin.

"Tadi aku pulang bersama Jungkook sehabis mejenguk Jin hyeong~ Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung terlihat seperti sedang berpikir sejenak, kemudian tersenyum. "Gwenchana~ Aku harus berterima kasih padanya karena sudah mengantarkanmu pulang, sayang~"

Taehyung terus mengusap-usap pelan poni Jimin sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sering pulang malam akhir-akhir ini~ Pasti lelah sekali ya chagi?" sahut Jimin sambil menatap wajah Taehyung.

"Iya~ Aku sangat lelah~" sahut Taehyung, tetap sambil memejamkan matanya dan tangannya terus mengusap pelan poni Jimin.

"Ayo tidur~" sahut Jimin sambil memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Keesokannya, kelakuan Jungkook semakin menajdi aneh.

Tempat duduk Jimin kini berada di samping mesin printer utama di ruangan itu.

Dan setiap Jungkook mengeprint sesuatu dan mengambil print an nya ke mesin printer, ia pasti selalu menjahili Jimin.

Jimin tengah fokus bekerja siang itu, dan tiba-tiba tempat duduknya bergoyang. Jimin terkejut dan melihat ke belakang, ternyata Jungkook sedang memainkan sandaran tempat duduk Jimin.

"Wae?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap bingung ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, seolah berkata, "Molla~"

"Yaishhh~" gerutu Jimin sambil berpura-pura mau menghajar Jungkook.

Tak lama kemudian, ketika Jimin sedang fokus lagi mengerjakan pekerjaannya, Jungkook menjentikan jarinya di depan wajah Jimin, mengejutkan Jimin yang tengah fokus bekerja.

"Waeeee?" tanya Jimin lagi kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook bukannya menjawab malah menjulurkan lidahnya sambil tersenyum, lalu mengambil kertas yang baru saja di printnya dan berjalan menuju mejanya.

Dan seharian itu, ada saja ulah Jungkook untuk mengusili Jimin.

Yoongi dan Hoseok juga menyadari ada keanehan pada sikap Jungkook seharian itu.

Lebih anehnya lagi, sorenya ketika bel pulang kerja berbunyi, Jungkook langsung menghampiri Jimin dan bertanya, "Kau mau pulang bareng lagi denganku, hyeong?"

Jimin langsung menatap wajah Jungkook dengan ekspresi sangat kebingungan. " _Ada apa sebenarnya dengan bocah ini?_ " tanya Jimin dalam hatinya.

-TBC-

* * *

 **Ketika sebuah balasan review lebih panjang dari chapter FF nya, hanya author tae-v yang bisa begini/? wkwkw :p**

 **reply for review:**

 **jchimchimo : tae sibuk kerja wkwkw XD**

 **Chaniie97 : jin kecapean ngeladenin nafsu namjoon/? XD hayo maksud jungkook apaan hayo coba tebak? :p**

 **taehyungkece : badai pasti berlalu :) nah kata badai mau diganti vmin atau kookmin? wkwkw**

 **DozhilaChika : iya lah kangen, biasanya kamu nyepam notif saya eh tiba2 lama ngilang, ujian akhir kah? yok saling lepas kangen/? #abaikan XD #AkuDaebakAnakPapaDongguk wkwkw :) jeongmal gumawo loh buat pujiannya chik :) thx to support me too {}**

 **jimineee : woooo~ jasmine rese woooo~ marah2in gw tau2 sendirinya yg kaga buka line~ watadosss~ kan u sendiri yg bilang "kok gw jd nyabe gini ya?" wkwkw, gimana kabar taehyung u? udah putus?**

 **queniva : annyeong, kayaknya baru pertama review ya :) salam kenal /jabat tangan/ iya, kelemahan saya emang gini, kaga bs apdet chapter panjang2 :( mohon dimaapkeun yaaaa**

 **ChiminChim : tuh jimin dibilang gebleg tuh /ngomong sama layar/ jimin cabe korea? wanjir ngakak baca ini review wkwkw :D yoi, hasil coveran jungkook mnurut gw lebih adem didengerin daripada versi penyanyi aslinya wkwkw**

 **michaelchildhood : what the flower, pepatah baru yg bagus hmmmm/? XD tipe php-ers yg selalu merasa benar/? "He mean it or nah?" justru ini pertanyaan buat kalian jawab pake daya pikir kalian dalam mencoba meraba alur cerita FF saya ini wkwkw :p biar saya kesannya misterius git/? XD here next chapt, thx to support me as always {}**

 **PiKi27 : /lap air matanya/ jangan menangis sayang/? #digamparkapelnyapiki yg sabar ya, jimin udah setrong kok, dia udah tabah/?**

 **KhoerunNisa259: kaum pengen baca saya apdet? kita jodoh berarti :) wkwkw gpp kaga ripiyu yg penting dibaca ff nya :) here next chapt, love u too much much and more nis :***

 **chimx2 : hayolo gmn kalo chim baper hayolooo XD**

 **Tiwi21 : hajar aja jungkooknya klo tiwiwinibiti geregetan mah wkwkw**

 **jungie nuna : taehyung dikit karena bayaran dia paling mahal/? #abaikan XD iya tuh jimin jd baperplai kan~**

 **Jinjin22 : wah kamu mafia akun wkwkw XD jin tomang adek kandung jin iprit, cucunya jin botol/? /peluk balik kaga mau lepas/?/ #nahloh wayolo ada yang ikutan baper bareng jimin wkwkw XD hayo kira2 jimin kuat iman kaga hayooo?**

 **nnavishiper : jungkook org ketiga di ff ini gpp, asal jangan ada org ketiga diantara kita/? XD here next nya vi :)**

 **kumiko Ve : hayo ceritanya kayak tebakanmu bukan ve hayooo? :p**

 **sersanjung : wkwkw kalo jd vkook ntar seme sama seme dong XD #JiminUkeYangTerluka**

 **amiracarlin2 : /operasi urat2 berubah jadi kawat biar pas dimutilasi kaga putus uratnya/?/ pokoknya ntar endingnya jadi VKook/? wkwkw**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHOAAAAAA~ Semua antusias kalian bener-bener nyemangatin saya bangetttt :)**

 **Thx selalu untuk semua support, pujian, masukan, review, dan semua dukungannya :)**

 **Semoga chapter demi chapter masih bisa menghibur semua readers-nim dan readers-chan ya /bows/**

 **Oh iya, buat yang suka mini FF, jangan lupa baca Mini FF saya "Between Us" juga ya :) Sama FF chapter saya yang satunya "Love And Confusion" juga kalo sempet dibaca ya /bows/**

 **Here next chapter, happy reading all :) keep reading sampe end ya :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: The Marriage**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #VMin #KookMin #NamJin #YoonSeok**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Taehyung tengah disibukan dengan kerjaannya ketika Jimin berkali-kali menghubunginya dan panggilan Jimin tidak juga dijawab oleh Taehyung.

"Kenapa ia tidak mengangkat teleponku?" gumam Jimin sambil memarahi handphone di genggamannya itu.

Jimin terus mencoba menghubungi Taehyung namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Jimin akhirnya kesal dan meletakkan handphonenya di laci meja.

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon memanggil semua anak buahnya untuk berkumpul di ruang meeting karena akan membahas beberapa project baru.

Jimin meninggalkan handphonenya di laci dan fokus mengikuti meeting yang tengah dipimpin oleh Namjoon. Tanpa Jimin sadari bahwa jika handphonenya diletakkan di laci meja dan lacinya ditutup, sinyal handphonenya hilang.

Taehyung terkejut ketika melihat handphonenya. Ada 48 missed call dari Jimin.

Taehyung langsung menelepon Jimin namun tak tersambung.

" _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif_ " sahut operator ketika Taehyung berusaha menelepon Jimin.

Beberapa kali Taehyung mencoba menghubungi Jimin namun nomornya tetap tidak tersambung juga.

Tak lama setelah itu atasan Taehyung memanggilnya untuk mengerjakan sebuah pekerjaan sehingga Taehyung kembali meletakkan hanphonenya di meja dan menghampiri meja atasannya untuk berdiskusi.

* * *

"Kau kenapa hyeong?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba melihat Jimin merenung di kantin saat makan siang.

"Gwenchana Jungkook a~" sahut Jimin sambil memainkan sendoknya.

Nafsu makannya benar-benar tidak ada saat ini. Ia masih bingung mengapa Taehyung tidak bisa dihubungi dan tidak juga menghubunginya.

Jungkook tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Jimin sambil menatap Jimin. Jimin terkejut dan refleks langsung menatap Jungkook. Tatapan mereka saling beradu.

"Mulai sekarang, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa bercerita padaku hyeong... Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu..." sahut Jungkook dengan tatapan serius menatap wajah Jimin.

Jimin benar-benar terkejut dan bingung apa yang dimaksud Jungkook kali ini.

Belum sempat Jimin bertanya kepada Jungkook, Yoongi dan Hoseok menghampiri mereka membawa nampan berisi makan siang.

Jungkook refleks melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Jimin dan tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Yoongi dan Hoseok bergabung makan di meja mereka.

"Mengapa baru makan sekarang hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kerjaan tadi masih ada beberapa, makanya kuselesaikan dulu baru bisa makan siang huft~" gumam Yoongi.

"Äku menunggu Yoongi hyeong, kasian kalau dia makan sendirian hehehe~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Äigoooo~" Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat betapa besar cinta sahabatnya itu kepada sosok seorang Min Yoongi.

* * *

Sepulang kerja, Yoongi mengajak Hoseok untuk berkencan di taman dekat kosan Hoseok. Mereka duduk dibangku taman sambil menikmati angin yang tengah berhembus sangat sejuk malam itu.

"Kau tidak kedinginan kan sayang?" tanya Yoongi sambil merangkul erat tubuh Hoseok.

"Pelukanmu membuatku hangat chagi~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sebentar, aku belikan kopi agar hangat~" sahut Yoongi sambil berjalan, kemudian membeli dua gelas kopi hangat di kedai dekat taman dan berjalan kembali menuju tempat Hoseok duduk menunggunya.

"Ïni~" sahut Yoongi sambil memberikan segelas kopi hangat kepada Hoseok.

"Gumawo hyeong~" sahut Hoseok.

"Jungkook dan Jimin mulai terlihat dekat akhir-akhir ini..." gumam Yoongi sambil menyeruput kopi di genggamannya.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku harap Jimin bisa menjaga perasaannya kepada Taehyung..."

"Jimin pria yang baik, seharusnya ia bisa membatasi dirinya dengan baik..." gumam Yoongi sambil menatap bintang-bintang di langit malam.

"Kita ini lucu ya chagi~ Kita senang menggoda Jungkook dan Jimin saat mereka di ruangan, tapi sebenarnya kita justru khawatir dengan pernikahan Jimin dan Taehyung..." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku sejujurnya senang melihat kedekatan Jungkook dan Jimin. Bukankah mereka sedikit terlihat serasi?" Kali ini Yoongi menatap wajah Hoseok.

Hoseok memandang wajah Yoongi sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga senang melihat kedekatan Jungkook dan Jimin~ Kita memang aneh ya?"

Yoongi tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hoseok, lalu mencium pelan bibir kekasihnya itu. "Kalau kita menikah nanti, kau tidak akan kuijinkan dekat dengan siapapun~"

"Aku juga tidak mau kau dekat-dekat dengan siapapun~ Hehehe..."

* * *

Jimin dan Jungkook lagi-lagi terjebak kemacetan yang cukup parah. Hampir satu setengah jam mereka berada di dalam mobil Jungkook dan mereka masih berada belum jauh dari kantor.

"Aigoooo~" sahut Jimin sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang lelah.

"Kau sudah bilang pada Taehyung hyeong kalau kau terjebak macet kan hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. Berbohong. Jimin belum menghubungi Taehyung karena masih merasa kesal.

Jimin masih kesal karena Taehyung tidak mengangkat teleponnya siang tadi, dan bahkan Taehyung tidak berusaha menghubunginya kembali. Padahal Taehyung sudah mencoba beberapa kali menghubunginya tadi namun handphone Jimin kehilangan sinyal.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi notifikasi bahwa baterai handphone Jimin sudah lowbat.

"Aku lupa bawa charger mobil hyeong.." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Jimin ketika ia mendengar baterai handphone Jimin hampir habis.

"Gwenchana~ Aku kan tadi sudah memberitahu Taehyung~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Jungkook yang masih saja terlihat sangat tampan padahal Jungkook sudah bekerja sangat keras eharian ini dan bahkan sudah terjebak macet cukup lama.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum menatap Jimin. Tatapan mereka beradu pandang, dan mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa detik lamanya.

TIIIIIN~ TIIIIIN~

Tiba-tiba klakson mobil di belakang mobil Jungkook berbunyi, mengejutkan Jungkook dan Jimin yang tengah saling bertukar pandang itu.

"Ayo maju~ Sudah jalan sedikit..." sahut Jimin sambil membuang wajahnya menatap keluar jendela. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

Jungkook dengan sigap segera memajukan mobilnya, kemudian menyetel radio untuk memecahkan keheningan.

* * *

Setelah terjebak kemacetan selama tiga jam lamanya, Jimin tiba di depan rumahnya.

"Akhirnya sampai jugaaa~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum. "Gumawo Jungkook a~"

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Selamat malam hyeong~"

Jimin kembali tersenyum, kemudian menutup pintu mobil Jungkook dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Taehyung ada disana. Terduduk di sofa, tatapannya sedikit terlihat kesal memandangi Jimin yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Mengapa kau tidak bisa kuhubungi seharian? Mengapa baru pulang jam segini tanpa memberi kabar?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin.

"Kau yang tidak menjawab panggilanku.. Aku sangat lelah chagiya~ Aku mau istirahat..." sahut Jimin sambil berjalan menuju kamar.

Taehyung mengejarnya dan memeluk tubuh Jimin dari belakang. "Aku mencemaskanmu, bodoh~"

Jimin terdiam di tempat, kemudian menarik nafas. "Mengapa teleponku tidak kau angkat?"

"Aku sangat sibuk hari ini sayang~" gumam Taehyung sambil meletakan kepalanya di bahu Jimin.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Kau tahu kan berapa banyak missed call dariku?" sahut Jimin.

"Aku menghubungimu tapi nomor handphonemu selalu tidak aktif..." gumam Taehyung, masih sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jimin.

"Alasan... Handphoneku menyala sesiangan tadi.." sahut Jimin.

"Aku serius, beberapa kali aku menghubungimu tapi nomormu tidak aktif sayang~" sahut Taehyung.

Jimin terdiam, malas berdebat dengan Taehyung saat itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu kesal melihat wajah Taehyung ketika Taehyung bertanya padanya. Dan tiba-tiba senyuman Jungkook justru melintas dalam benaknya.

" _Seandainya Jungkook yang tengah memelukku saat ini..._ " gumam Jimin dalam hatinya.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **michaelchildhood : taehyung bukan figuran tapi dapet part agak dikit/? sibuk dia di ff saya yg love and confussion soalnya wkwkw XD whoaaa~ terharu saya dibilang baik {} gpp telat review yg penting sempet baca :) karena menjadi misterius adalah cita2 saya/? XD**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : saya juga deg2an liat nama kamu, cantik bgt namanya #modusan #abaikan XD taehyung masih malu2 kucing kalo disorot euy jd sering ngumpet/? XD here next chapt :)**

 **jchimchimo : chim sama tae sama2 capek akhir2 ini jd jrng tarung ranjang sunbae XD**

 **jungie nuna : chim galauers sejati nih jungie nuna XD ottoke?**

 **AzaleARMY957 : annyeong, kita baru kenalan bukan? salaman dulu sini biar akur :) whoaaa~ baru kamu yg pertama kali review seneng jimin galau, dr kmrn pada marah2in chim karena chim udah punya tae wkwkw XD here next chapt :)**

 **amiracarlin2 : akhirnya taekook kok XD here next chapt rara :)**

 **Chaniie97 : jungkook kira2 kenapa hayo chanchanmarichan? :p agak gagal paham sama tete/? XD**

 **heyoyo : gpp ktinggalan yang penting bisa ngikutin lagi :) sibuk ujian kah? yoonseok masih enak enaena blm mau nikah/? XD**

 **Jinjin22 : jadi skrng kamu fix di akun yg ini? bibir bawah tebel terus merah merona gitu semacem bibir perawan :) /peluk masih kaga mau lepas/?/ masa sih? wkwkw terhura jadinya /nangis bareng jimin/?/ iya kalo kata pepatah cinta tak harus memiliki/? wkwkw XD hayolo baper wah gawattt XD**

 **Guest : jungkookie, what are u doing? /ask to my monitor/ XD**

 **nnavishiper : BIARKAN VMINKOOK TERLIBAT CINTA YG SELALU RUMIT TAPI HUBUNGAN KITA HARUS LANGGENG VI wkwkw XD tahan kaga hayooo? :p**

 **ChiminChim : #JungkookMulaiNakal #JungkookMulaiDewasa/? terong2an ganteng wkwkw ngakak saya bacanya :) hayo disana taetae apa niatnya hayooo? :)**

 **PiKi27 : wkwkw asline nandi toh mbak? aku magelang XD juki tambah aneh? banyak yg bilang tambah ganteng/? #PelukJiyeonT-Ara XD**

 **minsookim : zha drmn aja kan tae-v kangen/? #modusan XD /ambil tugasnya/ sini saya aja yg ngerjain/? XD hayolo pologami apa jangan? kira2 bagaimana akhir kisah mereka? saksikan terus dalam the marriage wkwkw ofc... ku merindukaaaanmuuuuu~ /nanyi lagu d'masiv buat zha/  
**

 **queniva : seems ini kita pertama kenalan iya bukan? #akhir2inilagipikun :( reaksi taehyung yg mana?**

 **taehyungkece : kemana aja kok perasaan baru nongol? kan kangen/? XD endingnya vkook ah~ #kabur**

 **Tazkiyah653 : wuidiiiih semangaaaaaatttt ya ujiannya :) gpp ketinggalan, kan ff nya tetep bakal stay disini, bisa kamu baca kapanpun kamu ada waktu :) oke taz, siap :) sampai bertemu setelah kamu lulus UAMBN nya yaaaa :) semangatttt :)**

 **jimineee : u bales tiap gw off waelah -_- kang dedes -_- nama pemberian emak gw jan u ganti2 mimin~ yoi, putus ae, ntar jd cem2an gw dah wkwkw XD**

 **mamay : fix ini endingnya vkook/? wkwkw XD sandal dari masjid itu? :p namjin yoonseok masih doyan enaena blm siap nikah/? wkwkw**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HEREEE NEXT CHAPTERRRR~**

 **Dan seperti biasa, balesan review lebih panjang dari chapternya, mohon dimaafkeun :(**

 **Ini semua berkat antusias kalian dalam FF saya ini, makasiiiih bykkkk yaaaa buat semua support, saran, kritik, masukan, pujian, dan semangatnya :)**

 **Keep reading sampe end ya /bows/**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: The Marriage**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #VMin #KookMin #NamJin #YoonSeok**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Jimin tengah tertidur lelap disamping Taehyung setelah mendiamkan Taehyung sepulang kerja. Taehyung mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan pasangan hidupnya itu.

Hanya saja, Taehyung berusaha agar tidak memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Taehyung masih terus mencoba percaya kepada Jimin.

Taehyung terus memandangi wajah Jimin yang tengah tertidur pulas itu. Hatinya terasa campur aduk antara berusaha mempercayai dan takut kehilangan.

Taehyung mengambil handphonenya dan mengirimkan chat kepada Jin.

 _ **Taehyung: Malam hyeong~ Sedang apa?**_

Tak lama kemudian Jin membalas.

 _ **Jin: Baru saja mengantarkan Namjoon pulang ke depan pintu apartementku... Ada apa malam-malam begini? Tumben... Hahaha...**_

 _ **Taehyung: Gwenchana hyeong.. Sudah lama tidak menyapamu hahaha...**_

 _ **Jin: Jimin sedang apa?**_

 _ **Taehyung: Tidur...**_

 _ **Jin: Kau?**_

 _ **Taehyung: Sebentar lagi aku baru mau tidur... Hehehe**_

 _ **Jin: Ada yang aneh... Kau kenapa?**_

 _ **Taehyung: Yaishhhh~ Hanya menyapa tidak boleh hmmm?**_

 _ **Jin: Hahaha... Yasudah sana temani Jimin tidur... :)**_

 _ **Taehyung: Jaljayo hyeong~**_

 _ **Jin: Ne, jalja Taehyung a~ :)**_

* * *

Jin meletakkan handphonenya di samping bantalnya dan duduk tengah berpikir, tidak biasanya Taehyung seperti ini.

"Apa ada masalah antara dia dan Jimin?" gumam Jin sambil membaringkan kepalanya di atas bantal.

Tiba-tiba Jin teringat sesuatu, bahwa Namjoon sempat bercerita bahwa Jimin dan Jungkook mulai terlihat dekat kembali akhir-akhir ini.

Jungkook bahkan mengantarkan Jimin pulang sehabis dari rumah sakit menjenguk Jin beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apakah Taehyung keberatan Jimin kembali dekat dengan Jungkook?" gumamnya lagi, sambil memejamkan matanya yang mulai terasa berat untuk dibuka.

* * *

"Pagi sayang~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum manis menatap wajah Jimin yang baru saja membuka matanya pagi itu.

Perasaan Jimin mulai membaik setelah tertidur pulas semalam. Jimin tersenyum melihat sapaan Taehyung pagi itu.

Senyuman Taehyung di pagi hari ketika Jimin membuka kedua matanya adalah sesuatu yang sangat disukai oleh Jimin.

Taehyung ikut tersenyum, lega melihat pagi ini Jimin sudah mau tersenyum kepadanya setelah bertengkar semalam.

"Ciumannya mana?" tanya Jimin dengan ekspresi wajah terimutnya, memajukan bibirnya beberapa milimeter.

Taehyung mengecup sekilas bibir Jimin kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Jimin. "Ayo bangun~ Mana sarapanku?"

"Araseo~ Aku buatkan roti bakar dulu ya~ Sana mandi..." sahut Jimin sambil beranjak menuju dapur.

Taehyung terus tersenyum melihat Jimin sudah baik-baik saja pagi ini.

* * *

Yoongi dan Hoseok berlari secepat mungkin menuju ke dalam gedung perusahaan karena mereka terlambat bangun dan tentu saja nyaris terlambat sampai di kantor.

Tepat ketika mereka melakukan finger scan di mesin absen, bel berbunyi.

"Syukurlaaaaah~" sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa. Yoongi ikut tertawa bersama Hoseok sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hoseok.

"Sudah kubilang satu ronde saja, kau malah minta lebih aigoo~ Lihat, kita nyaris terlambat kan..." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Pipi Hoseok memerah mendengar ucapan Yoongi. "Aigooo~" sahut Hoseok sambil mencubit bahu Yoongi.

"Ouch~" Yoongi memekik pelan karena memang cubitan kekasihnya itu cukup sakit.

Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan dan terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Jimin tengah duduk di meja Jungkook, dan mereka sedang sarapan berdua. Satu tempat makanan untuk berdua. Jimin dan Jungkook!

"Pagi hyeong-deul~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi~" sapa Jungkook sambil menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Uh... Oh, iya pagi..." sahut Hoseok sambil agak kebingungan.

Yoongi langsung mendatangi meja Jungkook dan melihat apa menu sarapan yang tengah mereka makan.

"Wah~ Sup ayam~ Sepertinya enak~" sahut Yoongi sambil menunjukkan keantusiasannya melihat makanan di hadapannya.

"Kau belum sarapan hyeong? Ini, ikut makan saja..." sahut Jimin sambil memberikan sendok di tangannya kepada Yoongi.

"Gumawo~" Yoongi langsung mengambil sendok itu dan ikut memakan makanan yang ada.

"Kau yang masak?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Jimin. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dekat rumahku ada rumah makan, penjualnya seorang ibu yang sudah agak tua dan harus bekerja berjualan sendirian demi menghidupi anak-anaknya, jadi aku membeli sarapan setiap pagi disana..." sahut Jungkook.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya sambil memuji masakan itu. "Enak~"

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon masuk, dan mereka menyelesaikan sarapan yang ada, bersiap memulai pekerjaan mereka seharian itu.

* * *

"Chagi~ Apa kau dengar ada cerita apa antara Jungkook dan Jimin?" tanya Jin saat makan siang dengan Namjoon di kantin.

"Uh? Kenapa? Sepertinya semua baik-baik saja... Mereka terlihat sering bercanda sekarang di ruangan. Aku rasa suasana ruanganku semakin ceria akhir-akhir ini.." jawab Namjoon sambil menatap bingung ke arah Jin.

"Taehyung tiba-tiba mengirimkan chat padaku semalam. Waktu kutanya ada apa, jawabannya hanya mau menyapa. Tidak biasanya dia begitu..." gumam Jin sambil memotong daging sapi panggang di piringnya.

"Apa ada masalah antara Taehyung dan Jimin?" Namjoon semakin kebingungan.

"Molla~ Makanya aku tanya, apa di ruangan ada yang aneh dengan kedekatan Jimin dan Jungkook?" Kedua bola mata Jin yang bulat dan indah itu menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata Namjoon.

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya sambil terus menatap kedua bola mata Jin yang sangat indah itu. "Aku kurang tahu, nanti coba kutanyakan pada Yoongi..."

Jin tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Namjoon ikut tersenyum melihat Jin tersenyum semanis itu.

* * *

Sore itu hujan turun dengan sangat deras, dan Taehyung lagi-lagi harus pulang malam dari kantornya.

"Aigoooo~ Aku bagaimana pulangnyaaaa~ Taehyung lembur lagi huft~" gerutu Jimin sambil menatap ke arah luar jendela. Hujan begitu deras, disertai petir yang cukup menyeramkan.

"Ayo~ Pulang denganku saja hyeong~ Sepuluh menit lagi ya, aku selesaikan kerjaanku ini sebentar.." Tiba-tiba Jungkook membuka suara, dan tentu saja Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Hoseok refleks menoleh ke arah Jungkook.

"Whoaaaa~ Kau sudah mulai berani menggoda pasangan orang~ Hahaha~" sahut Namjoon menggoda Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum, kemudian berkata, "Kasihan Jimin hyeong.. Hujannya sangat deras. Taehyung hyeong pulang malam..."

Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Hoseok langsung menyoraki ucapan Jungkook dan suasana ruangan menjadi ramai sore itu.

Jimin hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jungkook dan ledekan teman-teman seruangannya itu. Tak lama kemudian mereka menuju parkiran mobil dan menaiki mobil milik Jungkook.

Jungkook menyalakan mesin mobilnya sementara Jimin tengah memasangkan seatbelt ke tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba Jimin teringat, saat ini ada sebuah fim yang sangat ingin ditontonnya di bioskop.

"Jungkook a~ Taehyung kan pulang malam hari ini, aku bosan di rumah sendirian.. Temani aku menonton di bioskop yaaaa~"

Jungkook mentapa wajah Jimin. "Tidak ah hyeong~ Aku tidak enak, kau kan sudah jadi pasangan orang, masa aku menonton denganmu... Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat nanti..."

"Ayolaaaah~ Ya ya ya~ Hari iniiii sajaaaaa~ Yaaaa~" Jimin terus merengek kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya bisa menatap wajah Jimin, kemudian mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Tapi habis nonton langsung pulang ya hyeong, aku tidak enak dengan pasanganmu~" sahut Jungkook yang membuat Jimin seketika membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Serius? Kita sekarang ke bioskop?"

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya sambil fokus melihat jalanan di hadapannya.

-TBC-

* * *

 **MAAPKEUN SAYA BARU SEMPET APDET CHAPTER :(**

 **Dari rabu malem dengan ajaibnya saya terbaring lemah di kamar, diagnosa dokter sih anemia dan gejala tipes hmmm /mikir keras kenapa saya bisa anemia, untung bukan amnesia/ dan baru sempet apdet chapter sekarang :(**

 **Mohon dimaafkan ya readers-nim dan readers-chan /bows/**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **sersanjung : here next chapt, maaf ya telat :( TUH JIMIN DENGERIN DONG TUH /toyor2 kepala jimin/?/ waks #abaikan XD**

 **Miya A : kangen lah sama miyayambakso/? #maapkeun :) gigit aja jiminnya, siapa tau jd sadar udah punya taehyung/? wkwkw XD galau kan yg baca? saya yg ngetik aja kadang galau/? niatnya sih mau dibikin jimin leukimia, meninggal, terus taehyung nikah sama jungkook/? XD JUSTRU POV nya JUNGKOOK ITU YG RAHASIA BGT wkwkw bakalan ketebak sih lama2, tp ntar, kalo dah mau tamat/? :p thx for fighting me :)**

 **chimx2 : wah ada bangke? saya jijik sama bangke /tutup idung/?/ #abaikan XD**

 **jchimchimo : knp nyesel sunbae? /mikir/  
**

 **ChiminChim : paling kalo nyesel dia nangis di ketek jhope/? XD pantesan saya bingung kok tae ngerjain jin, eh ternyata bahas yg love and confusion wkwkw XD**

 **taehyungkece : VKook aja gmn biar greget? XD jungkook yg awalnya seme jadi uke krn kaga tahan liat senyuman alien wkwkw XD**

 **Tiwi21 : apanya yg belok? /mikir keras/**

 **DozhilaChika : whoaaa~ riview kamu juga cute abis chik wkwkw #abaikan waduh ada yg bilang saya keren ehem #gagalpaham :p thx udah bilang keren ketika banyak yg merutuki kebodohan jimin disini wkwkw XD**

 **Chaniie97 : cabe sering nyelip di gigimu chanchanmarichan? XD**

 **mamay : iya ah VKook aja/? wkwkw XD masa seme x seme ehem~ wuidiiiih dipuji pinter, makasih mamay sayang /peluk2/ {} #modusan XD kaga pernah bosen kok, seneng malahan, ada yg merhatiin saya diem2 #eh/?**

 **amiracarlin2 : bukan taekook tapi vkook kok ra #samaajawoy! wkwkw XD**

 **AzaleARMY957 : nisa kenapa ganti uname? gambaran selingkuh itu sebenernya gimana menurut kamu nis?**

 **jimineee : endingnya kamu dan aku jeon wkwkw XD gw baru sembuh sakit, bukannya jenguk u ah -_-**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : asli, baca namanya jd bayangin pasti kamu secantik namamu :) asik ada yg penasaran sama saya wkwkw XD**

 **jimineee : RAHASIA SAYANG :* wkwkw u ngapain review 2x etdah bocah~**

 **noona93 : thx to understand me noona /bows/ :) baru nongol, drmn kmrn? sibuk ujian kah?**

 **Jinjin22 : info me ya klo ganti lg :) nah, kalo bibir jin kek gitu bs2 member bangtan homo beneran/? XD mijon mijon, cangcimen cangcimen XD sekitar 20an deh kayaknya, masih tahap penulisan soalnya ini :) jangan bosen2 ya :)**

 **michaelchildhood : yah jangan galau dong, sini2 sandaran di bahu saya aja biar galaunya ngurang wkwkw XD**

 **kumiko Ve : lah ve, masa di police line aje langsung wkwkw XD gimana bedain masa lalu sama takdir hayo? :p**

 **Mokuji : ciye mokuji mampir disini.. ciye gw dinotis mokuji sunbae ciye XD ciye gw malu ff gw jauh bgt dari bahasa ff mokuji ciye /bunuh kecoa terbang/**

 **minsookim : bukan modus tp moduser/? #apabedanya XD saya pasti kuat demi kamu soo wkwkw THX BUAT SEMANGATNYA SOO :)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHOAAAA~ SEMOGA MASIH PADA BETAH YA MANTENGIN FF YANG MAKIN PANAS INI/?**

 **Yang dukung JiKook mana suaranya? Yang dukung VMin mana suaranya?**

 **Endingnya VKook aja dah biar adil/? /dibunuh readers/**

 **Thx selalu buat semua support, saran, masukan, kritik, dukungan, semangat, dan pujiannya /bows/**

 **Here next chapter ya, keep reading sampe end /bows/**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: The Marriage**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #VMin #KookMin #NamJin #YoonSeok**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Untungnya jalanan saat itu tidak terlalu macet sehingga hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit bagi Jungkook dan Jimin untuk tiba di bioskop.

Jimin dan Jungkook masuk ke dalam gedung bioskop, dan Jimin langsung membeli dua tiket.

"Aku saja yang membayar~" sahut Jungkook, namun Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kan aku yang mengajakmu, aku saja yang bayar~" sahut Jimin sambil memamerkan eye smile andalannya itu. Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum melihat senyuman Jimin.

"Filmnya masih dua puluh menit lagi Jungkook a~ Kita menunggu dimana?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Kau tidak lapar? Dua puluh menit rasanya cukup untuk makan sebentar..." sahut Jungkook.

"Ah~ Benar.. Aku agak lapar... Ayo cari jajanan, supaya waktunya keburu.." sahut Jimin sambil berjalan disamping Jungkook.

Jungkook tiba-tiba sedikit mundur. "Disini ramai hyeong, kau jangan terlalu dekat denganku, nanti ada yang melihat, aku difitnah menjadi selingkuhanmu~"

Jimin refleks terdiam membeku di tempat sambil menatap wajah Jungkook, terkejut akan apa yang baru saja terucap dari mulut Jungkook.

" _Apakah ia benar-benar terganggu dekat denganku?_ " tanya Jimin dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook berjalan maju, mengacak-acak pelan rambut Jimin yang tengah terkejut, lalu sambil tersenyum ia berbisik, "Aku hanya bercanda~" dan kemudian berjalan maju menuju sebuah kios yang menjual beberapa jenis kue dan roti.

Jimin masih membeku di tempatnya, tidak mengerti akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hyeong, sini~ Kau mau makan apa?" sahut Jungkook, membuyarkan lamunan Jimin.

Jimin segera berlari menuju tempat Jungkook, dan memilih beberapa kue untuk memenuhi perutnya yang sudah kelaparan itu.

"Tadi, apa yang kau katakan, apa itu benar-benar isi hatimu?" tanya Jimin saat sedang duduk dan memakan kue-kue yang dibelikan Jungkook untuknya.

Jungkook menatap wajah Jimin sambil menggigit sepotong roti keju di tangannya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengunyah roti itu.

"Yang kau katakan tadi..."

"Lupakan hyeong~" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum dan kembali fokus menghabiskan roti keju di tangannya.

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa Jungkook dan Jimin jadi sering pulang bersama?" tanya Yoongi kepada Namjoon.

Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Hoseok masih berada di ruangan kerja. Namjoon menunggu Jin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, sementara Yoongi dan Hoseok menunggu hujan yang baru saja turun tiba-tiba itu mereda.

"Bukankah mereka hanya bersahabat? Harusnya tidak masalah~ Mereka kan sudah sama-sama dewasa~" sahut Namjoon sambil menyeruput segelas kopi hangat.

"Semoga saja mereka memang sebatas bersahabat~" gumam Hoseok sambil memainkan game di handphonenya.

"Kau tidak bosan bermain game itu?" sahut Yoongi.

"Kau kusuruh ikut main tidak mau~" gumam Hoseok, matanya masih terfokus ke layar handphone yang ada di genggamannya.

"Aku lebih suka tidur~" sahut Yoongi sambil merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Aku lebih suka kau tiduri~ Hehehe..." sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa, dan berakhir dengan sebuah timpukan kertas kecil dari Namjoon yang mendarat di kepala Hoseok.

"Ahhh~ Jin hyeong lama sekaliii~ Aku ingin cepat-cepat tiduran di kamarnya~" sahut Namjoon sambil menstreching tubuhnya.

"Aku masih memikirkan Jimin... Apa benar baik-baik saja baginya untuk sering bersama dengan Jungkook akhir-akhir ini?" sahut Yoongi sambil memejamkan kedua mata kecilnya.

Namjoon menatap wajah Yoongi beberapa detik lamanya, dan ia teringat dengan ucapan Jin beberapa waktu lalu, mengenai kedekatan Jimin dan Jungkook.

" _Apa benar salah bagiku untuk membuat mereka berdua kembali dekat?_ " tanya Namjoon dalam hatinya.

* * *

Film pun mulai diputar di layar besar yang ada di hadapan Jimin dan Jungkook.

Jungkook duduk bersandar ke arah kiri sementara Jimin duduk di sebelah kanannya, dan kebetulan kursi sebelah kiri Jungkook kosong.

" _Apa ia sengaja menyandar kesana karena tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku?_ " tanya Jimin dalam hatinya.

Jimin akhirnya memutuskan untuk melupakan apa yang ada di pikiran Jungkook dan fokus menonton film yang tengah diputar, dan tiba - tiba tangan Jungkook menepuk-nepuk paha Jimin sambil tertawa keras ketika ada adegan yang lucu.

Jimin refleks terkejut dengan sentuhan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba itu, dan Jimin menoleh ke samping menatap wajah Jungkook yang masih asik tertawa.

Dan sebuah senyuman manis terbentuk di wajah Jimin melihat tawa Jungkook yang begitu lepas.

"Itu lucu sekali hyeong... Hahahahaha~" sahut Jungkook, masih sambil terus tertawa dan kini tangannya berada tepat di atas paha Jimin, sudah tidak lagi memukuli paha Jimin, tapi terdiam disana.

Dan setelah adegan lucu itu selesai, tangan Jungkook tetap berada disana, di atas paha Jimin, sementara mata Jungkook begitu fokus menatap layar besar dihadapannya itu.

Jimin sesekali mencuri pandang, menatap keindahan wajah Jungkook dari samping, dan tentu saja, dengan anehnya, Jimin merasa nyaman berada berduaan bersama dengan Jungkook seperti ini.

Seolah timbul harap dalam hati Jimin, seandainya waktu dapat berhenti saat ini.

* * *

Taehyung tengah duduk sendirian di atap perusahaannya, menikmati angin malam sejenak, karena beberapa menit lagi ia harus segera kembali ke ruang kerjanya dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang semakin hari rasanya semakin menumpuk.

Taehyung beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi Jimin namun handphone Jimin tidak bisa dihubungi.

Yang Taehyung tahu hanya satu hal, yaitu bahwa tadi ada sebuah pesan dari Jimin, yang mengatakan bahwa ia dan teman-teman seruangannya akan menonton bioskop bersama-sama karena berhasil menyelesaikan sebuah project.

Taehyung memainkan gelas kopi di tangannya sambil menghela nafas, sedikit berpikir mengapa Jimin mematikan handphonenya? Bukankah di bioskop hanya perlu mensilentkan handphonenya?

Dan sejujurnya, ada beberapa hal yang dirasanya janggal akhir-akhir ini, seperti ada firasat kurang baik dalam hatinya, tapi ia tidak pernah mengerti perasaan apa yang sering tiba-tiba dirasakannya itu.

"Kim Taehyung, ayo ke ruangan lagi~" sahut sebuah suara dari kejauhan, suara dari seorang rekan kerja seruangan Taehyung yang mengingatkannya untuk segera kembali berkutat di depan layar monitor komputernya.

Taehyung membuang gelas kopi di tangannya itu ke tempat sampah yang ada di atap, kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam, seolah mengumpulkan segenap tenaga untuk kembali berjuang menghadapi pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk di mejanya.

* * *

Jungkook sudah memindahkan tangannya dari atas paha Jimin ke dagunya.

Kini Jungkook kembali duduk menyandar ke arah kiri, tangan kanannya menopang dagunya, sementara tangan kirinya diletakkan di tangan kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Jimin.

Jimin beberapa kali melihat ke arah Jungkook, sementara tatapan Jungkook begitu terpaku ke layar besar di hadapan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook terlihat memejamkan matanya. Jimin refleks menyentuh mata Jungkook dengan tangan kanannya dan berkata, "Yaaaaish~ Jangan tidur Jungkook a~"

Jungkook terbangun dari tidur sejenaknya itu dan menatap wajah Jimin dengan tatapan agak sayu. "Uh?"

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Jimin.

Jungkook menguap, lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Agak sedikit mengantuk~ Hoahmmm~"

"Jangan tiduuuur~" rengek Jimin.

Jungkook menunjukkan ekspresi sok cool kepada Jimin, seolah berkata mengapa ia tidak boleh melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

"Yaishhh~ Jangan tidur Jungkook a~" rengek Jimin lagi sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Araseo, hyeong~"

Kemudian mereka kembali fokus menonton film yang tengah diputar.

Dan tiba-tiba, di tengah film, ketika ada sebuah adegan yang cukup mengharukan, tangan kiri Jungkook perlahan bergerak menuju ke tangan kanan Jimin, dan perlahan tapi pasti, telapak tangan kiri Jungkook tiba-tiba menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Jimin.

Dan jantung Jimin rasanya langsung saja berhenti berdetak detik itu juga, ketika tangan Jungkook menggenggam erat tangannya. Sebuah perasaan nyaman kembali dirasakan oleh Jimin.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Chaniie97 : dipastikan 100% FF saya kaga bakal ada mpreg chanchanmarichan XD krn saya blm bisa terima kenyataan pria hamil waks XD nih next chapt :) jgn bosen2 ye baca sampe abis chan :)**

 **icha1220 : whoaaa~ saya punya fans /peluk/?/ #abaikan XD thx buat pujiannya, cukup seneng dgr ff saya bisa menghibur readers, krn saya ngerasa masih banyak bgt kurangnya sebagai author :( salam kenal ya icha {}**

 **amiracarlin2 : tenang ra tenang /elus2 dada bora/?/ TUH JUNGKOOK DENGERIN KATA RARA NOONA, GA BOLEH YE /ngomong sama layar/ wkwkw XD**

 **jchimchimo : hayolo jimin dimarahin chimo sunbae~ XD**

 **Jinjin22 : kalo ampe di rl mereka naksir jin beneran gmn ye waks XD serem -_- azek ada yg geregetan nungguin saya #gagalpaham XD taehyung setrong, taehyung sabar, taehyung kuat/? lah emang mau dibuat vkook/? #tapiboong wkwkw**

 **Miya A : maapkeun /bows 90 degree/ haish~ kenapa malah saya yg digigit? geregetan bgt ya sama saya? saya emang ngegemesin/? #abaikan XD plot twist bgt itu ye? tiba2 jhope jadian sama jungkook, jimin cerai sama taehyung trus nikah sama yoongi wkwkw XD**

 **JeonJeonzKim : oit jeonz! :* dapet kecupan manja sini #wanjirXD yodah mau gw bikin plot twist? jhope diukein jungkook, taehyung bunuh diri karena lelah ngadepin jimin, endingnya yoongi ngukein jimin? wkwkw XD eonnie pala u pitak delapan /ketok jidatnya/ wkwkw gw ngakak wanjir baca review u jeonz XD kitperut~ kebanyakan nemenin emak2 nonton boy anak jalanan/? jd gini bahasa FF gw wkwkw /mau pamer ah kalo dulu SMA gw anak sastra/ :p dzig dzig! tambah big kiss muah muah dah :* GW JANGAN DI KICK ETDAH :(**

 **DozhilaChika : masa sih lucu? wah saya seperti pororo dong lucunya/? #abaikan XD here next chapt :) thx ya doanya chika {} tuh jimin dengerin kata chika tuh /ngomong sama layar/**

 **BunnyBunny26 : annyeong bunny salam kenal :) whoaaa~ thx thx thx a lot buat pujiannya :) saya ngerasa masih byk bgt kurangnya sebagai author, tapi alhamdulillah kalau ada readers yang merasa terhibur dengan ff saya /nangis terharu bareng bang pdnim/ azek ada yg gemes sama saya/? #gagalpaham XD thx pujiannya :) thx bgttt dukungannya :) jangan bosen2 baca ff saya ya :)**

 **noona93 : trus lg sibuk apa noon? nah itu dia hayo gmn dong noon saya udah ngasihtau jimin inget taehyung tapi jimin ndableg/? XD taehyung masih sibuk nyari duit buat bayar cicilan rumah sama mobil #eh/?**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : azek kan dipenasarin sama mahadewi :) /tebr konfeti/?/ here next chapt ya dewi :)**

 **ChiminChim : karena hakekatnya, aura jimin adalah aura cabe/? #abaikan XD nah makanya kalo amnesia ini ff kaga bakal tamat asli dah wkwkw thx doanya :) i'm much better now :) here next chapt :)**

 **kumikove : dear my ve yg selalu males login XD nah itu tuh jimin dikasihtau ndableg bgt emang/? #lah? wanjir gw jd banyakin hoseok bergoyang ala cabe gt ngakak wanjir XD**

 **minsookim : ganti deh plot twist aja, taehyung bunuh diri stres ngadepin jimin, jhope digoda jungkook, dan berakhir dengan jimin dinikahin yoongi wkwkw XD sini soo kasih saya darah kamu biar darahmu mengalir di dalam tubuh saya/? wkwkw wah kamu jg butuh byk istirahat itu soo, take care too ya {} thx buat semangatnya, u too ya soo, hwaiting!**

 **Mokuji : kulari ke hutan kemudian teriakku, kulari ke pantai kemudian menariku/? wkwkw mokuji sunbae bikin gw ngakak baca reviewnya XD**

 **AzaleARMY957 : azalea keren kok nis :) wanjir tiduran topless wkwkw XD love u too nis {} thx to support me ya :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **whoaaaaa~ antusias kalian bener2 bikin saya mau nangis bareng Bang PDnim wkwkw**

 **thx bgttt selalu sekali lagi saya ucapkan untuk semua review, masukan, saran, kritik, pujian, dan semangatnya, serta support2nya :)**

 **karena tanpa kalian, saya hanyalah remah-remah rengginang yang disapu begitu saja dan dibuang ke tempat pembuangan sampah~**

 **BTW, BUAT YANG SUKA SAMA PAIRING BTS YANG RADA UNIK DAN ANTI MAENSETIR EH ANTI MAINSTREAM, INSYA ALLAH BESOK SAYA POST FF ONE SHOOT "NamMin" YA, NAMJOON-JIMIN, DAN DISITU ADA SLIGHT "VMin" "YoonMin" "KookMin" "HopeMin" dan "JinMin".. MOHON DITUNGGU, JANGAN LUPA DIBACA DAN DIREVIEW YA :)**

 **Thx a lot all~ here next chapt, keep reading sampe end ya /bows/**

* * *

 **Note: And again, its happened... "Ketika balasan review lebih panjang dari chapter FF nya, hanya tae-v yang bisa begini" wkwkw XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: The Marriage**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #VMin #KookMin #NamJin #YoonSeok**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Dan jantung Jimin rasanya langsung saja berhenti berdetak detik itu juga, ketika tangan Jungkook menggenggam erat tangannya. Sebuah perasaan nyaman kembali dirasakan oleh Jimin.

Jimin bingung harus bersikap bagaimana, dan akhirnya ia memilih diam.

Diam, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang dirasakannya, menikmati kehangatan yang dialirkan oleh genggaman tangan Jungkook di tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jungkook melepaskan genggamannya, dan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Jungkook kembali meletakkan tangannya di pinggiran kursi.

Setelah film yang diputar selesai, Jungkook mengacak-acak rambut Jimin sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ayo pulsng sudah malam, hyeong~"

Jimin tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jungkook saat itu.

"Tapi aku lapaaaaar Jungkook aaaa~" gumam Jimin dengan wajah memelas sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aigoooo~ Kalau Taehyung hyeong sudah pulang duluan bagaimana? Aku kan jadi tidak enak..." sahut Jungkook sambil berdiri, bangun dari kursi dan menarik lengan Jimin agar berdiri juga dari kursinya.

Jimin ikut berdiri dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Jungkook keluar dari bioskop itu.

"Taehyung kan pulang malam~ Aku sudah ijin nonton kok..." sahut Jimin.

"Ijin nonton? Kau bilang menonton denganku?" Jungkook membelalakan kedua matanya yang indah itu.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bilang nonton dengan teman-teman~"

"Aigooo~ Jangan berbohong!" sahut Jungkook sambil memukul pelan kepala Jimin.

"Ouch~ Apa perlu aku jujur?" tanya Jimin.

"Andwe!" Jungkook refleks menjawab. "Nanti Taehyung hyeong jadi marah padaku aigooo~"

Jimin tertawa. "Kalau begitu ayo makaaaan~"

"Mau makan dimana hyeong?"

"Aku mau spagethi~" sahut Jimin, dan tiba-tiba ia teringat masa lalu, ketika ia mengajak Jungkook makan spagethi. "Ah~ Tidak jadi..."

"Waeyo hyeong?" Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan bingung.

"Bukankah kau tidak suka spagethi..."

Jungkook teringat pada masa lalunya bersama Jimin waktu itu dan ia tertawa. "Hahaha~ Itu kan dulu hyeong~ Sekarang aku suka spagethi~"

"Jeongmal?" Gantian Jimin kali ini yang membelalakan kedua mata kecilnya.

Jungkook mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku tau tempat spagethi yang enak~ Ayo kesanaaaa~"

* * *

Taehyung akhirnya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan bersiap kembali ke rumah. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin memeluk Jimin.

Taehyung kembali mencoba menghubungi Jimin namun handphonenya tetap belum aktif juga.

Akhirnya Taehyung berjalan menuju parkiran, kemudian naik ke mobilnya dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah.

Tiba-tiba radio mobil Taehyung memutarkan sebuah lagu dari boyband bernama BTS yang berjudul Danger.

 _Yo in Danger  
Yo in Danger  
Yo in Danger  
Yo in Danger _

_You're always like this, you=you and I=I, this is your formula  
My phone is just a mere accessory  
Am I really your boyfriend? I'm sick  
Why do you push off expressing your feelings like homework?  
Are we in a business relationship? Or do you not like me?  
this magic spell  
Please be kinder, I'll recite it again today_

 _We are like parallel lines,  
we look at the same place but are so different  
I don't have anyone but you  
but why does it feel like I'm outside of you?  
If I stay quiet, you ask, "are you mad?"  
Well, did you even do anything to make me mad?  
You're a cutie and I am pitiful  
I hope there will be a miracle of you loving me more than I love you_

 _You don't have me but I'm filled with you  
It's driving me crazy  
Why are you doing this? Why are you making me into a fool?  
I'm warning you now, stop confusing me_

 _Are you joking? What am I to you?  
Am I easy to you? Are you playing with me?  
You're in danger right now, why are you testing me?  
Why are you testing me? Stop confusing me_

 _Are you joking? What am I to you?  
Am I easy to you? Are you playing with me?  
You're in danger right now, why are you testing me?  
Why are you testing me? Stop confusing me_

 _It hurts so much because of you  
It hurts so much because of you  
It hurts so much because of you  
Stop confusing me  
You're so bad  
You're so bad  
You're so bad  
Stop confusing me_

Dan tiba-tiba Taehyung merasa bahwa apa yang tengah dijalaninya saat ini persis seperti lirik lagu yang tengah diputar itu.

Awalnya, ia merasa hubungannya dengan Jimin berjalan sangat lancar dan sangat bahagia, tapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini rasanya hubungannya dengan Jimin mulai terasa aneh.

Perasaannya seringkali merasakan sesuatu, yang entah itu apa, namun benar-benar terasa mengganggunya.

Dan anehnya lagi, Jimin akhir-akhir ini juga seringkali marah tanpa sebab, dan handphonenya semakin susah dihubungi.

"Apakah aku salah jika berpikir ada yang aneh dengan Jimin?" gumam Taehyung sambil terus mengendarai mobilnya.

Tak lama kemudian, setibanya di rumah, Taehyung merasa kecewa.

Taehyung berharap Jimin ada di dalam sana dan menyambutnya dengan pelukan, namun kenyataannya, rumah mereka masih gelap, dan tak ada seorangpun di dalam sana.

Akhirnya Taehyung kembali menghubungi handphone Jimin, dan tetap tidak juga bisa dihubungi.

"Jimin ada dimana saat ini?" gumam Taehyung sambil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk menyengarkan tubuhnya dengan mandi air hangat.

* * *

Jimin dan Jungkook asik berbincang-bincang akan banyak hal sambil menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Whoaaa~ Ini sungguh aneh rasanya~ Aku bisa melihatmu makan spagethi selahap ini padahal dulu kau tidak bisa memakannya, hahaha~"

"Aku kan sudah banyak berubah hyeong~" sahut Jungkook, lagi-lagi wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi sok cool, dan ekspresi Jungkook yang seperti itu benar-benar membuat Jimin ingin tertawa melihatnya, karena Jungkook terlihat sangat manis dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi orang yang tampan?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba sambil memandangi wajah Jungkook.

"Uh?" Jungkook bingung dengan pertanyaan Jimin.

"Kau kan berwajah tampan, pasti banyak yang menyukaimu, bagaimana rasanya Jungkook a?" tanya Jimin dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat manis.

Jungkook menatap Jimin sekilas, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kau ada-ada saja hyeong~ Kata siapa aku tampan?"

"Kataku~ Kau sangat tampan, sungguh~" sahut Jimin sambil terus menatap wajah Jungkook.

"Yaishhhh~ Kau aneh memang hyeong~ Aku tidak setampan itu.. Banyak yang jauh lebih tampan dariku di luar sana~"

"Aniya~ Aku belum pernah melihat pria setampan dirimu..."

"Hahaha~ Kau memang aneh hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil mengacak pelan poni Jimin.

"Ada berapa banyak hati yang sudah kau lukai? Seperti aku dulu..." gumam Jimin.

"Uh? Kau terluka karena aku? Ah~ Kau bohong hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

"Kau kan dulu menolakku, huh~ Aku bahkan menangis berhari-hari karenamu..." sahut Jimin sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku menolakmu? Kapan? Mana buktinya?" sahut Jungkook.

"Waktu aku bilang aku suka padamu, bodooooh~"

"Kapan kau bilang kau suka padaku?" sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi polos.

"Yaishhh~ Duluuuuu..." Jimin semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Mana buktinya?"

"Handphoneku kan sempat hilang.. Semua chat ada disana..." sahut Jimin.

"Kalau tidak ada bukti berarti hoax, hehehe~" sahut Jungkook sambil tertawa kecil.

Jimin menatap wajah Jungkook. " _Mengapa ia berpura-pura lupa seperti ini?_ " gumam Jimin dalam hatinya.

"Dor!" Jungkook mengejutkan Jimin yang sedang termenung menatapnya.

"Aigooo~" sahut Jimin yang kaget karena teriakan kecil Jungkook.

"Berapa banyak hati yang sudah kau lukai, Jungkook a?" Jimin kembali bertanya.

"Entahlah~ Tapi aku rasa memang ada beberapa..." Jungkook terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab lagi, "Termasuk kau? Hahaha~"

Jungkook pun mulai bercerita tentang beberapa orang yang sempat dekat dengannya selain Jimin namun karena beberapa alasan yang tidak dapat dijelaskannya, Jungkook tidak bisa menerima perasaan mereka semua.

"Apa alasanmu sebenarnya?" tanya Jimin.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum. "Ayo habiskan makananmu! Cepat pulang hyeong, Taehyung pasti sudah menunggumu~"

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

* * *

Yoongi dan Hoseok tengah menikmati makan malam mereka berdua di sebuah rumah makan jepang yang ada dekat dengan kosan Hoseok.

"Aigoo~ Aku masih tidak bisa mengerti dengan sikap Jungkook akhir-akhir ini..." gumam Yoongi sambil menyodorkan makanan ke depan mulut Hoseok.

Hoseok segera memasukkan makanan itu ke mulutnya dan bergumam, "Iya~ Jungkook menjadi sering menjahili dan mendekati Jimin... Apakah kita bisa mempercayai persahabatan mereka?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi saksi dari perselingkuhan Jimin dan Jungkook..." gumam Yoongi.

"Apalagi Taehyung adalah teman baik Jin hyeong, dan kau kenal baik dengan Jin hyeong.. Benar kan chagi?" sahut Hoseok sambil mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin berpikir positif seperti Namjoon, tapi entah mengapa aku seperti merasa akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh antara Jimin dan Jungkook..."

"Jimin sahabatku sejak lama, seharusnya dia bukan tipe orang yang sebrengsek itu..." gumam Hoseok.

"Sifat seseorang bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, honey~" sahut Yoongi sambil menatap mata Hoseok.

"Tapi awas saja kalau sifatmu berubah terhadapku!" gerutu Hoseok, takut suatu saat nanti Yoongi tidak lagi mencintainya.

"Hahaha~ Aku pasti juga akan berubah..." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum, masih terus menatap mata indah Hoseok.

"Yaaaaaa! Awas kau..." Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku akan berubah~ Semakin mencintaimu~" sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Chagiiiiii~ Aku jadi maluuuu~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersipu mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

* * *

Mobil Jungkook tiba di depan rumah Taehyung.

"Mobil Taehyung sudah ada~ Aigoooo~ Aku kan jadi tidak enak pada Taehyung hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

"Gwenchana Jungkook a~ Kan aku sudah pamitan hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, sampai besok ya hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Jimin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Taehyung sedang duduk sambil menonton televisi di ruang depan ketika Jimin masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku pulang~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung langsung berdiri menghampiri Jimin dan memeluknya erat.

"Mengapa handphonemu mati lagi sayang? Aku mencemaskanmu~" bisik Taehyung.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengirim pesan padamu?" sahut Jimin.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Jimin. "Filmnya bagus?" Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu~" sahut Taehyung sambil mengusap pelan poni Jimin.

"Gwenchana chagi ya~" sahut Jimin. "Aku mandi dulu ya~ Aku lelah sekali aigooo~"

Jimin pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menatap wajahnya di kaca kamar mandi.

"Park Jimin... Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan?" bisik hati kecil Jimin ketika memandangi dirinya yang terpantul dari kaca dihadapannya itu.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **kYU kum : waduh jimin nya dibash/? wkwkw XD**

 **Chaniie97 : nahkan chanchanmarichan! serem kan kalo perut jimin mendadak bunting XD sini chan aku yg pegang aja XD udah ada kan NamMin nya? puas kaga sama request kamu chan? kalo kaga puas mohon maapkeun, blm bisa bikin ff yg bagus :(**

 **Park Hyuna : whoaaa~ ada hyuna/? #abaikan XD bangapta chinggu-ya~ /jabat tangan/ gpp br review asalkan selalu dibaca chapter demi chapternya :) asik ada yg dukung jikook setelah jimin selalu dibash disini wkwkw XD wkwkw teori kamu cukup menarik... "krn jimin udah sama tae, saatnya dijadiin sama kook" XD maksudnya bukan bahasa asli? /mikir keras/**

 **AzaleARMY957 : oneshootnya udah saya post ya :) waduh jimin jungkook dimarahin tante lea/? XD**

 **jchimchimo : tuh jimin, dimarahin sunbae lagi tuh~**

 **icha1220 : whoaaa~ makasih udah dibilang seru {} /berpelukan ala teletabis/ wkwkw XD**

 **JeonJeonzKim : otak u mah NC mulu waks XD belom bisa bikin NC gw jeonz, lupakan niat u hmzz~**

 **sersanjung : gimana kalo sama bikin tiba2 taehyung selingkuh sama jin? hmm ide bagus/?**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : siaaaaapppppppp dewicantiiiiiikkkkkk goooooo/? endingnya TaeJin/? #abaikan waks**

 **jimineee : asemmmmmmm XD ini sedikit isnpired sama cerita nyata/? #tapiboong u kaga review di chapt sebelumnya sayank~ kaga kepost berarti...**

 **amiracarlin2 : udah tenang tiba2 mau ngebacok hmmmm~ jadi ngeri/? /tutup pintu/?/ goloknya simpen dulu ra takut saya :)**

 **kumiko Ve : AKHIRNYA VE LOGIN HORE /tebar konfeti/ jhope icecreamcake lebih lawaq wkwkw XD noh chim dengerin kata ve chim /toyor2 pala jimin/?/**

 **: ternyata soo tukang mutilasi... /ngumpet di ketek jin hyeong/ #MinsooButuhGodaan/? XD sini saya gadoin neng~ tp darah u darah paan soo? darah gw darah biru soalnya #tapiboong wkwkw XD klo saya istirahat ini ff siapa yg garap :( kamu jg jangans akit soo ntar saya ikut sedih :(**

 **Jinjin22 : kali aja cewe berbikininya buat temen shopping, nemenin jin nyari bikin juga/? #abaikan XD tapi rambut blonde jin menunjukkan ternyata uke bisa jantan XD tuh chim sadar chim /keplak pala chim/ nah itu pinter tau jawabannya kaga usah saya jawab lg kan wkwkw XD**

 **ChiminChim : #jimincabeabadi/? hayo kenapa jungkook megang hayo~ #tebaktebakdapetayamjago alisnya jd kayak ulet bulu/? #maapkeun :)**

 **heyoyo : huweee, kasian jimin juga, kan dia yg punya perasaan/? sekolah diutamain aja yo~ ff saya nomer dua setelah sekolah gpp deh yg penting klo ada waktu dibaca :) hwaiting for your school! :)**

 **taehyungkece : tae udah banyak yg booking XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHOAAAAA~**

 **MAKASIH TERAMAT SANGAT LAGI BUAT SEMUA DUKUNGAN, PUJIAN, SARAN, MASUKAN, DAN SUPPORT, SERTA SEMUA SEMANGATNYA :)**

 **Have a nice week for this week :)**

 **Thx for review, thx udah nyempetin baca walau masih byk kurangnya ini ff :)**

 **Here next chapter, keep reading sampe end ya /bows/**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: The Marriage**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #VMin #KookMin #NamJin #YoonSeok**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan seperti biasa. Dan kedekatan Jimin dan Jungkook semakin pula terasa.

Jungkook dan Jimin seringkali pulang bersama dengan alasan Taehyung lembur dan pulang larut malam.

Bahkan sekarang di ruangan kerja pun, kedekatan mereka benar-benar membuat Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Hoseok kebingungan dibuatnya.

Jimin seringkali bercanda di meja Jungkook, dan bahkan Jungkook juga beberapa kali terlihat memijat bahu Jimin yang tengah kelelahan bekerja.

"Chagi, apa tidak apa-apa kita mendiamkan kedekatan Jungkook dan Jimin seperti ini?" tanya Hoseok saat sedang meminum kopi berdua dengan Yoongi di atap perusahaan sore itu.

"Molla~ Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti harus bersikap bagaimana sekarang di hadapan mereka." gumam Yoongi sambil mengusap pelan rambut Hoseok.

"Apa aku harus menegur Jimin? Aku kan sahabatnya..." sahut Hoseok sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Yoongi.

"Apa menurutmu Jimin akan mendengarkanmu? Bagaimana kalau justru ia merasa tersinggung?" jawab Yoongi, kali ini sambil memainkan hidung Hoseok yang mungil dan mancung itu.

"Lalu kita hanya bisa diam seperti ini?" gumam Hoseok, menikmati setiap sentuhan Yoongi di tubuhnya.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Memberitahu Taehyung? Justru akan membuat perkara semakin besar~" jawab Yoongi sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin sore itu.

* * *

"Sayang~ Aku harus bagaimana menghadapi kedekatan Jungkook dan Jimin akhir-akhir ini?" sahut Namjoon saat sedang dinner berdua dengan kekasihnya yang paling manis itu.

"Taehyung sering menghubungiku, tapi tidak pernah membahas masalah Jungkook, hanya saja aku curiga ada sesuatu antara dia dan Jimin, chagi~" sahut Jin dengan wajah memelas, merasa kasihan dengan posisi Taehyung, sahabat kesayangannya itu.

"Haruskah aku menegur mereka?" gumam Namjoon.

"Apa urusan pribadi seperti ini termasuk jobdesk mu sebagai atasan mereka?" tanya Jin sambil menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tampan itu.

"Molla~" gumam Namjoon sambil meneguk secangkir kopi.

"Kalau menurutmu memberitahu mereka tidak akan mengganggu suasana kerja di divisi kalian, kau bisa memberitahu mereka untuk menjaga jarak karena Jimin sudah menikah.. Hanya, yang aku takutkan, setelah kau memberitahu mereka, suasana kerja kalian jadi tidak nyaman~" sahut Jin sambil terus menatap wajah Namjoon.

"Itu juga yang aku takutkan sayang~" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap wajah Jin.

"Aku jadi bingung, kenapa semua berjalan semakin rumit begini ya?" sahut Jin sambil menghela nafas.

* * *

Firasat Taehyung semakin tidak enak karena handphone Jimin lagi-lagi sulit dihubungi seharian itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Jimin akhir-akhir ini?" gumam Taehyung sambil menatap foto pernikahannya dengan Jimin yang diletakkan di atas meja kerjanya.

" _Apakah aku harus mencurigai pria itu? Jungkook? Masa lalu Jimin? Apakah boleh bagiku untuk mencurigai pasanganku seperti ini?_ " gumam Taehyung dalam hatinya.

"Apa ini semua karena kesalahanku yang terlalu sibuk dan menelantarkannya? Sehingga Jimin bertingkah seperti ini?" sahutnya lagi dalam hati.

"Arghhhhh~" teriak Taehyung sambil menarik rambutnya.

Taehyung merasa sangat pusing, bukan hanya dengan kerjaan yang semakin menumpuk, tapi juga dengan situasi Jimin yang semakin aneh akhir-akhir ini.

* * *

"Jungkook a~ Ini untukmu~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum manis, menyodorkan sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu untuk diberikan kepada Jungkook pagi itu.

"Uh? Gumawo hyeong~" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum senang melihat pemberian Jimin pagi itu.

"Mengapa kau bisa tahu aku belum sarapan?" sahut Jungkook sambil menusukkan sedotan ke kotak susu yang ada di tangannya.

"Feeling~ Hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Aigooo~" sahut Jungkook sambil mengacak-acak poni Jimin.

Pagi itu baru ada mereka berdua di ruangan, dan Jimin merasa agak mengantuk. Bel baru akan berbunyi setengah jam lagi.

"Aku tiduran sebentar ya Jungkook a~ Sebelum bel bangunkan aku~" sahut Jimin sambil membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Jungkook menatap Jimin selama Jimin tertidur pulas di mejanya dan ia mulai tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya wajah Jimin saat tertidur.

Tanpa sadar niat usil Jungkook timbul, ia langsung menghampiri meja Jimin dan mengelitiki pinggang Jimin namun Jimin tidak juga terbangun.

Tangan Jungkook mulai bergerak dari pinggang hingga bahu Jimin, menggelitiki Jimin berusaha membangunkannya, namun ajaibnya Jimin tetap tertidur pulas dan tidak terbangun.

Jungkook semakin asik mengganggu Jimin agar Jimin terbangun, dan setelah Jungkook pelan-pelan menggelitiki leher Jimin, akhirnya Jimin terbangun juga.

"Yaish~ Jeon Jungkook~ Geli... Hoahmmm..." sahut Jimin sambil menguap dan memejamkan kembali matanya berusaha tertidur lagi.

"Aigoo~ Kau tukang tidur hyeong?" gumam Jungkook sambil terus menggelitiki tubuh Jimin hingga Jimin tertawa keras dan rasa kantuknya lenyaplah sudah.

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon datang dan masuk ke ruangan.

"Aigoo~ Kalian datang pagi sekali..." sahut Namjoon.

"Kau yang kesiangan hyeong, hehehe~" sahut Jungkook sambil kembali duduk ke mejanya.

* * *

Sore itu, entah apa yang tengah ada di pikiran seorang Park Jimin.

Jimin dan Jungkook lagi-lagi pulang bersama dan di tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba Jimin mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini ada di pikirannya.

"Jungkook a~ Sebelum kau menikah nanti, setidaknya sekaliiii saja, aku ingin mencium bibirmu~"

Jungkook refleks membelalakan kedua matanya sambil menatap Jimin, padahal ia tengah menyetir saat itu.

"Hati-hati Jungkook a~ Lihat ke depan~" sahut Jimin.

"Kau bicara apa hyeong?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, bagaimana rasanya mencium bibirmu~ Itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat ingin kulakukan ketika aku begitu mencintaimu dulu..."

Dan jawaban Jungkook benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Jungkook menepikan mobilnya di tepi jalan, kemudian menatap Jimin tepat di kedua bola mata kecilnya itu. "Mengapa harus menunggu nanti?"

"Ne?" Kali ini Jimin yang terkejut.

"Mengapa harus tunggu nanti hyeong? Kau tidak berani kan? Hanya bicara saja, hehehe~"

"Aku serius..." gumam Jimin.

"Coba kau buktikan ucapanmu..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap dalam kedua bola mata kecil Jimin.

Dan dengan segala keberanian, Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, dan bibir mereka pun bersentuhan.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **michaelchildhood : gw benci dompet kosong :( here next chapter :)**

 **noona93 : gwenchana noon~ yang penting nyempetin baca hehehe :) hayolo jimin diomelin noona hmmm~ tante yuni nuguyak?**

 **jchimchimo : nah tuh taehyung, diajak nikah sama sunbae :)**

 **AzaleARMY957 : huaaaaa lea, kau mengejutkanku/? #abaikan XD waduh dimakan hiu? langsung tamat ntar ini ff dong waks lebih seneng dipanggil aza? okey~ aza aza fighting/? #abaikan wkwkw**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : selalu ngerasa kamu bunga dihatiku/? #abaikan XD here next chapt ya dewicantik :)**

 **JeonJeonzKim : saha nu eonnie /timpuk sendal swallow sehun/ widih daya imajinasinya jeonz mantep, tulisan gitu bisa jadi ngakak XD yoonseok always be my fav pair jeonz :) wanjir ngakak asli gw baca review u jeonz /pake emot ngakak guling2 yang ada di line/**

 **amiracarlin2 : waduh rara jangan sumpah serapahin saya~ /ngumpet di ketek namjoon/?/ waduh rara mulai emosi /kabur ke rumah bang pdnim/**

 **minsookim : suma*to yg bener etdah~ jadi pingin gado-gado hmmm~ wanjir darah suci wkwkw XD ayo kita saling memperhatikan, kali aja jodoh/? XD  
**

 **Jinjin22 : ambigu serius saya bacanya waks XD ff ini kan emang nyaris ga ada lirik lagunya, yg who is my true love tuh yang full music wkwkw XD saya masih belum ahli di bindang NC jd masih baru bisa bikin rated T :)**

 **Park Hyuna : hayo, jungkook ngapain hayoooo~ taehyung marah serem kali ya /bayangin dulu bentaran/ oalah bahasa yg koreanya di italic gitu? saya italic nya justru buat ucapan2 dalam hati hehehe :)**

 **Gummysmiled : kapan taehyung mergokin ya hmmmm~ waduh sadis bgt taehyungnya, gum XD hayo mau vmin apa kookmin gum?**

 **Chaniie97 : why i cant touch u? belum muhrim? yok KUA #abaikan XD iya nih Bangtan Fear Street masih lagi nyari alur hmmm~ doakan cepet digarap ya chan :) namjin saya kasih sepintas tuh chan :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HERE NEXT CHAPTER~ Dan sepertinya weekend ini mulai jumat saya hiatus, ada urusan ke surabaya... Jadi mohon ditunggu next chapter FF ini di hari senin tgl 2 mei 2016 ya all :)**

 **Promosi lagi nih, silakan baca FF One Shoot saya yang "Ice Prince For My Heart" ya, cast: VMin JinMin, based on rambut orange gonjrengnya taehyung plus kim seokjin, dan si hitam pekat park jimin :)**

 **Thx thx thx a lot lagi buat semua dukungan, masukan, kritik, saran, support, semangat, dan pujiannya :)**

 **Thx for review :) Thx for reading :) And keep reading sampe end ya /bows/**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: The Marriage**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #VMin #KookMin #NamJin #YoonSeok**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

"Coba kau buktikan ucapanmu..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap dalam kedua bola mata kecil Jimin.

Dan dengan segala keberanian, Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, dan bibir mereka pun bersentuhan.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Jimin melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Jungkook, dan dengan wajah memerah ia menatap ke luar jendela. "Kau jangan mencoba memancingku... Sudah kubilang aku berani melakukannya~"

Jungkook menatap wajah Jimin. "Hanya seperti itu?"

Jimin tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook. "Maksudmu?"

"Hanya seperti itu kau ingin menciumku?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah yang tetap stay cool seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan.

Dan entah darimana datangnya keberanian itu, Jimin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook, memiringkan kepalanya, dan kali ini bukan hanya mengecup tapi bibirnya melumat bibir Jungkook, dan Jungkook hanya terdiam, tanpa reaksi apa-apa.

Jimin segera melepaskan lumatannya yang telah berlangsung beberapa menit lamanya itu, dan dengan wajahnya yang memerah, Jimin berdeham, merasa agak canggung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

* * *

PRANG!

Gelas yang ada di meja Taehyung tiba-tiba terjatuh ke lantai tanpa sebab dan pecah berantakan di lantai dekat kakinya sore itu.

Taehyung berusaha membereskan pecahan beling yang ada, namun berakhir dengan sebuah luka kecil di jari telunjuknya karena tertancap pecahan gelas itu.

"Ouch~" gerutu Taehyung sambil menghisap jarinya.

Dan lagi-lagi, sebuah perasaan tidak enak menghinggapi hati Taehyung.

"Apa Jimin dalam bahaya?" gumam Taehyung.

Taehyung segera mengambil handphonenya untuk menelepon Jimin, namun sebelum sempat menghubungi Jimin, atasannya memanggilnya untuk meeting dengan divisi lain saat itu juga.

Perasaan Taehyung sangat tidak enak selama meeting berjalan, namun demi pekerjaannya dan demi menafkahi Jimin dan membayar semua angsuran yang ada, Taehyung kembali berusaha fokus kepada pekerjaannya.

* * *

"Honey... kapan kau siap untuk aku lamar?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap kedua bola mata bulat milik Jin, kekasihnya itu.

Namjoon dan Jin tengah berada di ruang utama apartement Jin malam itu sepulang kerja.

Jin menatap wajah Namjoon sambil terus berpikir, karena ia masih belum siap meninggalkan pekerjaannya saat ini.

"Kau belum bisa menjawab? Karena pekerjaanmu?" sahut Namjoon lagi, seolah dapat membaca isi hati Jin.

Jin tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan, menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Aku ingin rasanya segera menikahimu, dan membiarkanmu beristirahat saja di rumah... Aku tidak tega melihatmu selalu kelelahan seperti ini, sungguh..." gumam Namjoon sambil menghela nafas.

"Gwenchana, chagi~ Aku merasa nyaman dengan kesibukanku ini... Apalagi dengan bekerja sekantor denganmu, aku justru bisa melihatmu setiap hari kan? Aku belum siap harus berada di rumah, merindukanmu, dan menunggumu pulang kerja..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Ah!" sahut Namjoon sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Dugaannya selama ini ternyata salah.

Namjoon selalu berpikir bahwa Jin begitu mencintai pekerjaannya sehingga belum siap menikah dengannya, padahal kenyataannya justru karena Jin begitu mencintai Namjoon sehingga Jin ingin bisa terus bersama Namjoon dari pagi hingga malam dengan cara bekerja di perusahaan yang sama.

Namjoon langsung saja memeluk tubuh Jin erat, dan mencium, melumat liar bibir kemerahan Jin, hingga desahan-desahan Jin mulai menggema di ruangan itu.

* * *

Taehyung sudah tiba di rumah pukul 09.00 PM, namun ia terkejut karena sudah selarut ini Jimin belum tiba di rumah.

Taehyung terus berusaha menghubungi handphone Jimin namun handphone Jimin tidak aktif dan tidak dapat dihubungi.

"Ada apa dengan Jimin?" gumam Taehyung dalam hati. Seketika ia teringat kejadian tadi sore, ketika gelas di mejanya tiba-tiba pecah tanpa sebab.

Taehyung menjadi semakin panik dan menghubungi Jimin berkali-kali namun tetap tidak dapat dihubungi.

Taehyung berusaha menghubungi Jin, namun Taehyung takut jika ia menelepon Jin, dan tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Jimin, maka situasi akan menjadi aneh.

Taehyung mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Jin dan hanya bisa terus berusaha menghubungi handphone Jimin yang tetap saja tidak aktif itu.

* * *

Setelah Jimin nekat mencium Jungkook sore tadi, mereka memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah cafe untuk makan sebelum kembali ke rumah, dan tak terasa langit menjadi semakin gelap.

"Ayo kita pulang hyeong~ Sudah jam setengah sembilan malam..." sahut Jungkook.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju parkiran mobil, lalu menaiki mobil Jungkook.

"Jungkook a~ Jangan langsung pulang ya... Aku ingin bersantai sejenak..." sahut Jimin dengan tatapan memohon kepada Jungkook.

"Tapi ini sudah malam hyeong~ Aku tidak enak dengan Taehyung hyeong... Ini sudah malam..." sahut Jungkook.

"Taehyung pulang malam, tenang saja~ Ayolah Jungkook a~" rengek Jimin.

Akhirnya Jungkook mengalah dan mereka menuju ke sebuah taman dekat rumah Jungkook. Di tengah taman itu terdapat sebuah danau yang cukup indah.

Jungkook menghentikan mobilnya di tepi taman, dan Jimin membuka sedikit jendela disampingnya, menikmati angin malam.

"Aku tidur sebentar ya hyeong~ Aku ngantuk sekali hoahmmm~" sahut Jungkook sambil tertidur di kursinya.

Jimin menikmati angin malam yang masuk lewat jendela disampingnya sambil memandang wajah Jungkook yang tengah tertidur.

" _Betapa sempurnanya pria dihadapanku ini~_ " gumam Jimin dalam hatinya, mengagumi ketampanan seorang Jeon Jungkook yang tengah tertidur lelap disampingnya itu.

Dan tanpa sadar, keberanian itu kembali muncul. Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook yang tengah tertidur itu, dan melumat pelan bibir Jungkook.

Seketika itu juga Jungkook terbangun, dan pandangan mereka bertemu, dalam posisi Jimin masih melumat pelan bibir Jungkook.

Jimin langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan duduk kembali ke kursinya. "Ayo pulang Jungkook a~" sahut Jimin dengan wajah sangat memerah.

Jungkook mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Jimin, namun di tikungan dekat rumah Jimin, tiba-tiba Jungkook menepikan mobilnya di jalan yang kosong dan gelap itu, lalu mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Wae, Jungkook a?" Jimin kebingungan menatap wajah Jungkook.

"Mengapa kau memancingku, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap wajah Jimin.

"Uh?" Jimin tidak mengerti apa maksud Jungkook.

Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, bibir Jungkook langsung melumat liar bibir Jimin. Bukan hanya mencium, tapi melumat.

Tangan Jungkook mencengkram leher Jimin sambil mengusap rambut Jimin.

Lidah Jungkook mulai merajai liang mulut Jimin, dan dengan penuh nafsu Jungkook terus melumat bibir Jimin tanpa ampun, sampai Jimin tanpa sadar mengeluarkan desahan karena lumatan Jungkook yang begitu luar biasa di bibirnya.

Sudah tiga lagu terputar di radio mobil Jungkook, namun Jungkook masih terus asik memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Jimin, dengan penuh nafsu, seolah inilah yang selalu diinginkan oleh Jungkook selama ini.

Dan dengan segala kebodohan yang dimiliki Jimin, Jimin pun sangat menikmati apa yang tengah Jungkook lakukan padanya, seolah inilah yang selalu diinginkan oleh Jimin selama ini.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Jinjin22 : oh yg nothing like us ya? iya2 bener :) jimin kaga bs dibenci ya? imut soalnya wkwkw XD**

 **michaelchildhood : jimin lg jd bad uke/? wkwkw XD waduh udah speechless ya? XD**

 **jchimchimo : ngakak asli saya baca review sunbae XD**

 **azaleARMY957 : walah ada yg males login lagi hmmmm~ nih saya kambek, bareng sama kambek BTS semalem/? wkwkw XD**

 **Amiracarlin18 : WADUH JANGAN BEGAL SAYA NANTI INI FF KAGA ADA TAMATNYA wkwkw XD sabar ra sabar {}**

 **Park Hyuna : razia wkwkw XD nikahin aja langsung ya? biar taehyung lompat dari atap gedung kantornya/? XD**

 **minsookim : dan saya selalu ngakak tiap baca review kamu :D saya bukan janda mbak, saya duda anak tiga/? XD lah kok? emang sumanto kan? /mikir keras/ yok jadi jodohnya saya sini soo :* wkwkw #abaikan XD  
**

 **JeonJeonzKim : asli ngakak baca review u yang panjangnya ngalah2in chapter gw jeonz XD kelilipan? ati2 bulu mata palsunya copot/? lah saya muridnya kamu yg bener, gw kan baru gabung ffn baru2 ini etdah -_- DI LINE DIPANGGIL OM KENAPA DISINI U PANGGIL EONNIE -_- SAYA TIDAK BERDADA NAK -_- eh ada deng tapi datar dan bidang hmzz.. "sangat produktif jadi inget susu nenek2 -_- apa ya ada kok produgen kalo kaga salah... iye tuh lola kebanyakan ngetik NC waks NAH KEREN ENDINGNYA MATI SEMUA, IDE BAGUS /brb ganti plot ff/?/ wanjir lambai2 bareng suga gimana ceritanyaaaa -_-**

 **Kim eun ri : thx udah nyempetin baca, ayo kenalan dulu sini /jabat tangan/ :) bukan jahat tapi evil/? :)**

 **fatikanabila1 : wkwkw XD saya kambek bareng kambeknya BTS :D btw, new readers ya? kayaknya baru liat... salam kenal ya /jabat tangan/ makasih udah nyempetin baca :)**

 **Chaniie97 : mksdnya cepet? yok muhrimin dulu ke KUA chan /tarik naek delman/**

 **noona93 : oalah br mudeng saya klo tante yuni itu bekyun XD emak cabenya saya wkwkw**

 **PiKi27 : WHOAAAA~ thx bgt dibilang makin seru :) /terharu, nangis bareng jimin/?/ iya review sesempetnya aja yg penting udah dibaca ff nya :)**

 **heyoyo : iya yo sama2 :) yap, sesempetnya aja, jgn dipaksain klo pas gada waktu :) tuh chim dengerin kata yoyo /toyor2 pala jimin/**

 **chimx2 : kamu sama aku aja/? #abaikan**

* * *

 **I'M KAMBEK, BARENGAN SAMA KAMBEK BTS BIAR SERU/?**

 **wkwkw thx a lot udah nungguin lanjutan chapter ini...**

 **selalu thx a lot buat semua dukungan dan supportnya, semangat dan pujiannya, masukan saran dan kritiknya~ itu semua bener2 selalu jadi semangat buat saya dalam lanjut nulis FF :) /deep bows/**

 **buat new readers dan new reviewers, salam kenal, welkam to tae-v world~**

 **buat semua pembaca dan pereview setia, thx a looootttt selalu setia sama saya :)**

 **here next chapter, semoga masih bisa menghibur.. keep reading sampe end ya /bows/**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: The Marriage**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #VMin #KookMin #NamJin #YoonSeok**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Sudah tiga lagu terputar di radio mobil Jungkook, namun Jungkook masih terus asik memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Jimin, dengan penuh nafsu, seolah inilah yang selalu diinginkan oleh Jungkook selama ini.

Dan dengan segala kebodohan yang dimiliki Jimin, Jimin pun sangat menikmati apa yang tengah Jungkook lakukan padanya, seolah inilah yang selalu diinginkan oleh Jimin selama ini.

Setelah mereka berdua nyaris kehabisan nafas, akhirnya mereka menyudahi adegan ciuman itu, dan dengan wajah agak memerah namun bertahan dengan gaya stay coolnya, Jungkook langsung menyalakan mesin mobil, mengendarainya ke depan rumah Jimin.

"Sudah sampai, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

Jimin masih terus menyimpan ribuan pertanyaan dalam benaknya. "Boleh aku bertanya, Jungkook a?"

"Sudah larut hyeong, turunlah, kapan-kapan kita bicara lagi. Aku tidak enak dengan Taehyung hyeong..." sahut Jungkook ketika menyadari bahwa saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.10 PM.

Jimin pun turun dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya, sementara Jungkook langsung mengendarai mobilnya secepat mungkin menuju ke rumahnya.

* * *

Jimin masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mendapati Taehyung tengah duduk meringkuk di sofa yang ada di dalam kamar mereka.

"Chagi, kau kenapa?" sahut Jimin sambil menyentuh pundak Taehyung.

Taehyung yang tak sengaja tertidur karena lelah menunggu Jimin langsung terbangun dan refleks memeluk Jimin seerat mungkin.

"Kau darimana saja? Kau baik-baik saja? Aku merindukanmu..." sahut Taehyung penuh dengan kekhawatiran sambil memeluk Jimin dengan sangat erat.

"Uhm~ Maaf, chagi~ Tadi aku dan Jungkook ada urusan sebentar, kemudian kami mampir ke rumah makan karena jalanan sangat macet..." sahut Jimin, berbohong.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengusap-usap pelan rambut Jimin sambil menatap mata Jimin begitu lekat. "Aku mencemaskanmu, sayang..."

"Mian..." sahut Jimin sambil memandang Taehyung dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Taehyung mengecup pelan kening Jimin. "Gwenchana, sayang~ Yang penting kau tiba dengan selamat sekarang..."

Jimin pun menganggukan kepalanya, lalu berganti baju, dan tertidur lelap dalam pelukan Taehyung.

* * *

Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan terus menerus merutuki semua kebodohannya malam itu.

"Bukankah selama ini aku selalu berusaha untuk membentengi perasaanku? Mengapa semua harus hancur dalam waktu semalam!" Jungkook tak berhenti merutuki kebodohannya tadi.

"Mengapa Jimin hyeong memberanikan dirinya menciumku? Mengapa?" sahut Jungkook, entah kepada siapa ia bicara, sambil membanting handphone di tangannya ke atas kasurnya.

Jungkook terduduk lemas di lantai samping tempat tidurnya, dan memandangi wajahnya yang terpantul dari cermin yang ada di lemari dihadapannya.

* * *

Tengah malam Jimin terbangun dan menatap wajah Taehyung yang tengah tertidur pulas disampingnya itu.

Betapa tampan dan manisnya wajah pasangan hidupnya itu. Dengan hidungnya yang begitu mancung, dan garis wajahnya yang begitu tegas, serta bentuk bibirnya yang begitu indah.

Seketika rasa bersalah begitu menjalarinya. Seberapa bodoh dirinya hingga setega itu mengkhianati Taehyung yang ternyata begitu mencintainya?

Pasangan lain pasti akan mengamuk sejadi-jadinya jika ia berada dalam posisi Taehyung, sementara Taehyung? Bukannya memaki Jimin, ia justru memeluk Jimin dengan sangat erat, dan mengkhawatirkan Jimin.

Namun, di tengah penyesalannya, tiba-tiba ciuman Jungkook kembali terasa di bibirnya, dan detak jantung Jimin kembali menjadi cepat.

Wajah Jungkook yang tiba-tiba mendekat ke wajahnya, bibir Jungkook yang tiba-tiba melumat liar bibirnya, dan segala rasa nyaman yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya saat Jungkook menciumnya tadi.

Semua itu membuat Jimin semakin frustasi, mencoba menelaah apa sebenarnya yang tengah terjadi tadi.

" _Ada apa dengan semua ini? Apa maksud dari semua ini?_ " tanya Jimin dalam hatinya, mencoba menelaah apa maksud di balik ini semua.

Jimin begitu pusing dengan keadaannya saat ini. Di satu sisi, ia begitu bersyukur memiliki pasangan hidup sebaik Taehyung, namun di sisi lain, ia justru merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Jungkook disampingnya akhir-akhir ini.

" _Mengapa cobaan ini begitu berat?_ " teriak batin Jimin.

* * *

Handphone Hoseok berdering, padahal ini sudah pukul dua pagi!

Dengan merasa sedikit kesal, Hoseok melihat handphonenya.

 _ **Park Jimin-nie is calling.**_

"Jimin? Ada apa ia meneleponku jam segini?" gumamnya sambil menekan tombol hijau di layar handphonenya itu.

"Halo..." sahut Hoseok dengan suara serak karena baru saja terbangun.

"Halo~ Hoseok hyeong... Apa aku mengganggumu?" sahut Jimin.

"Uh? Iya... Tapi tidak apa-apa.. Ada apa Jimin a?" jawab Hoseok, masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Entahlah..." gumam Jimin.

"Ne?" Hoseok semakin bingung dengan ucapan Jimin.

"Molla, hyeong~ Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku..."

"Jungkookie?" Hoseok langsung menyebut nama tepat sasaran.

"Molla~" sahut Jimin dengan nada lirih.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Hoseok, berusaha mencerna pembicaraan itu.

"Entahlah, hyeong.. Aku bingung..."

"Wae?"

"Sudah dulu ya hyeong... Selamat tidur~" sahut Jimin sambil memutuskan panggilan telepon.

Hoseok tercengang menatap handphone di tangannya itu. "Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Jimin?" gumam Hoseok.

"Nghhhh... Siapa itu honey?" gumam sebuah suara serak yang ternyata tengah berbaring disamping Hoseok.

"Jimin..." sahut Hoseok pelan sambil terus berpikir ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa Jimin menelepon jam segini?" sahut Yoongi, pemilik suara serak itu, sambil memeluk tubuh Hoseok dari samping, mata.

"Nado molla, chagi~ Ia bicara dengan tidak jelas..." gumam Hoseok sambil meletakkan handphonenya di bawah bantal, dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan tubuh Yoongi yang tengah memeluknya.

* * *

Jungkook belum juga tertidur padahal jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.28 AM.

Ia masih terus saja terduduk di lantai, memandangi wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin dihadapannya itu, sambil terus menerus merutuki segala kebodohannya.

Karena semua ini berawal dari kesalahannya di masa lalu.

Kebodohannya.

Ketakutannya.

Ketololannya.

Dan rasa tidak percaya dirinya.

Ingatan Jungkook kembali ke beberapa waktu yang lalu, ketika sosok seorang Park Jimin yang mungil dan manis itu masuk ke dalam ruangan kerjanya.

Ada sedikit rasa kagum dalam hati Jungkook ketika pertama kali melihat sosok semungil dan semanis itu dihadapannya.

Dan semakin ia berhubungan dekat dengan sosok pria mungil itu, semakin besar pula rasa sayang yang dimilikinya terhadap pria mungil itu.

Hanya saja, bagi Jungkook, sosok Jimin adalah sosok yang tak seharusnya dicintai. Karena posisi Jimin yang berbeda dengan posisinya di kantor.

Jimin sebagai officer, sedangkan Jungkook? Hanya seorang staff IT biasa.

Jimin lulusan sarjana dari sebuah universitas, sementara Jungkook? Hanya lulusan Sekolah Menengah Atas.

Jimin berasal dari keluarga berkecukupan, sementara Jungkook? Rumah saja masih menyicil, saat itu mobil pun tidak punya.

Semua rasa minder dan tidak percaya diri yang dimiliki Jungkook itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia menolak Jimin sewaktu Jimin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jungkook.

Sebenarnya, Jungkook begitu bahagia, bahkan terlonjak dari kasurnya, ketika Jimin menyatakan perasaan cinta kepadanya, Jungkook bersyukur karena cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Hanya saja, sebelum ia sempat membalas pernyataan cinta Jimin padanya, ia terbentur dengan kenyataan bahwa ia bukanlah sosok yang layak untuk mendampingi Jimin.

Jungkook tidak ingin Jimin menderita jika harus hidup dengannya.

Begitu juga dengan beberapa pria yang pernah ditolaknya sebelum Jimin. Rasa rendah diri yang dimiliki Jungkook selalu menjadi penghalang bagi Jungkook untuk melanjutkan hubungan ke arah yang lebih serius.

Dan sejujurnya, Jungkook begitu sakit hati ketika melihat Jimin menikah dengan Taehyung. Di satu sisi ia bersyukur karena Jimin mendapatkan pria yang baik dan cukup mapan, namun di sisi lain ia begitu terluka, harus menyaksikan pria yang paling dicintainya berdiri di pelaminan bersama dengan pria lain.

Dan semua benteng pertahanan dibangunnya dengan susah payah untuk menutup rapat-rapat hatinya, agar Jimin jangan lagi masuk atau berada disana.

Namun, mengapa takdir berkata lain? Mengapa takdir justru mendekatkan dirinya lagi kepada Jimin?

Mengapa takdir justru seolah berusaha mempersatukan dirinya dengan Jimin? Mengapa Jimin tiba-tiba begitu terlihat seolah kembali mencintainya padahal Jimin sudah memiliki pasangan hidup?

Jungkook berusaha agar bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik bagi Jimin, setidaknya, bisa berada disampingnya sebagai sesosok sahabat yang bisa membantu Jimin dalam setiap masalahnya.

Namun, mengapa Jimin harus menciumnya tadi? Mengapa Jimin memberanikan diri untuk menciumnya?

Mengapa Jimin senekat itu? Mengapa Jimin memancing semua hasrat yang selama ini selalu dipendam dalam hati Jungkook?

Dan tololnya, mengapa semua pertahanan Jungkook selama ini harus runtuh begitu saja hanya karena ciuman kecil dari seorang Park Jimin di bibirnya? Mengapa Jungkook bisa sekhilaf itu, melumat liar bibir Jimin, sesuatu yang memang selalu dibayangkannya selama ini, padahal Jimin sudah berstatus sebagai pasangan hidup orang lain?

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **jchimchimo : whoaaa~ sunbae smakin memanas hatinyaaaa XD**

 **amiracarlin2 : abis baca chapter ini masih pingin begal saya ga rara? :p ternyata jungkook punya alesannya sendiri kan? wkwkw**

 **AzaleARMY957 : erosi bukannya pengikisan tanah bumi ya? /mikir keras/ abis baca chapter ini masih kesel za? apa jd simpatik hayo sama jk? he has his own reason to avoid jimin in the past loh~ :)**

 **Jiminaddict : /berpikir dengan keras apa bedanya delman sama odong2/ eh odong2 mah mainan anak2 kan ya? hadehhh~ saya jg ngakak liat itu part, abang2 bities canggih amet negDJ pake kompor gas 4 tungku XD thats why i stan for BTS, bcoz they have their unique charm wkwkw**

 **Park Hyuna : mau dinikahin ntar apa kabarnya taetae? atao dibuat threesome hmmm? wkwkw gpp hyuna, bikin plot sendiri berarti kamu kreatif :)**

 **michaelchildhood : baca chapter ini udah agak cool down apa masih panas hood? :)**

 **Jinjin22 : wkwkw pokoknya jangan dulu berharap rated M dari saya untuk adegan enaena ala yaoi karena limunya belom khatam XD wkwkw entah knp byk yg bilang saya mbak atau teteh, padahal dada saya tergolong bidang dan saya punya jakun XD bahkan sesama author yang udah kenal saya aja masih hobi manggil tante even dia udah liat foto ktp saya wkwkw #lirikjeonz jimin with black hair imut bgt asli, saya hampir jadi yaoi beneran #amitamitjangansampe #eluselusdadabora**

 **taehyungkece : abis baca chapter ini masih prustasi ga? :)**

 **JeonJeonzKim : sekali lagi manggil eonnie, gw enaena u jeonz di PC -_- hayo baca chapter ini masih kesel sama jk apa malah prihatin? he has his own reason to avoid jimin in his past rite? kan udeh gw bilang, jgn benci dulu klo blom tau latar belakangnya/? wadezig! XD JANGAN BERHARAP ADA NC SCENE ALA YAOI DI FF GW KARENA GW BLOM BELAJAR DARI PARA AHLINYA /tarik meedee sama kira/?/ u tanya nenek u paling diketawain jeonz wkwkw wah parah namjoon kaga u sebut padahal dia paling menli hmzz~ mending ngedance cheer up bareng nayeon :***

 **jungie nuna : belom berani NC ala yaoi nuna~ doakan saya cepet khatam bljr dari author laen yg jago bikin NC yaoi wkwkw**

 **kumiko Ve : endingnya gw sama u yg bahagia ve XD**

 **jimineee : dapet ide karakter jimin cabe gini kan gegara temenan sm u jeon wkwkw XD KEMANA AJE LINE GW KAGA DIBALES -_-**

 **SheravinaRose : salam kenal rose :) baru pertama kali review kan ya? thx udah nyempetin baca dan review ya :) tau nih jimin minta digibeng emang nih/? #nahloh whoaaa~ ada yg suka sama saya #gagalpaham XD thx pujiannya ya rose :) jd terharu /nangis bareng emak jin/?/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HERE NEXT CHAPTER ALL :)**

 **Thx yang udah bersabar nunggu saya hiatus 4 hari buat nungguin klanjutan FF ini :)**

 **Thx selalu buat semua dukungan, masukan, saran, kritik, pujian, dan supportnya selalu :)**

 **Selalu thx thx a lot udah nyempetin baca dan review juga :) /deep bows/**

 **Keep reading sampe end ya /bows/**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: The Marriage**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #VMin #KookMin #NamJin #YoonSeok**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Jungkook seperti biasa, tiba paling awal di ruangan. Dan tak lama kemudian Jimin datang.

Suasana menjadi sedikit agak canggung diantara mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya Jungkook membuka suara.

"Jimin hyeong... Yang semalam... Maafkan aku... Aku tidak bermaksud~"

Belum sempat Jungkook melanjutkan ucapannya, Jimin langsung memotong ucapan Jungkook. "Gwenchana~ Aku juga minta maaf, karena menciummu terlebih dahulu..."

Jungkook menatap Jimin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku mohon satu hal, Jungkook a... Jangan anggap aku sebagai pria murahan... Jujur saja, aku hanya seperti ini kepadamu... Karena aku masih menyimpan rasa untukmu..." sahut Jimin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

DEG!

 _"Karena aku masih menyimpan rasa untukmu..."_

 _"Karena aku masih menyimpan rasa untukmu..."_

 _"Karena aku masih menyimpan rasa untukmu..."_

Jungkook nyaris terlonjak mendengar ucapan Jimin barusan, namun akal sehatnya sedang bekerja dengan sempurna, sehingga ia hanya bisa terdiam, menyadari bahwa Jimin sudah milik pria lain, dan tidaklah pantas bagi Jungkook untuk merebut Jimin dari Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook a... Karena ternyata, rasa itu masih ada untukmu..." gumam Jimin.

"Mengenai pemikiran akan pria murahan, tentu saja aku tidak akan memandang rendah dirimu, hyeong... Aku tahu kau bukan tipe pria murahan..." jawab Jungkook.

"Namun, tentang perasaanmu padaku... Maaf hyeong... Kau kan sudah milik Taehyung hyeong... Jangan berharap lebih padaku..." sahut Jungkook sambil menahan sesak di dadanya.

Tentu saja dada Jungkook juga terasa sesak, karena sebenarnya ia juga menyimpan rasa yang sama untuk Jimin, hanya saja takdir mungkin berkata lain, bahwa mereka saling mencintai namun tak akan bisa bersama.

"Aku mendekatimu lagi karena aku ingin bisa menjadi sahabat baikmu, hyeong... Aku harap kau mengerti... Aku hanya ingin bersahabat denganmu, tidak lebih..." sahut Jungkook sambil terus menahan sakit di dadanya. "Maafkan ketololanku semalam..."

Jimin menatap wajah Jungkook. Jimin bisa melihat bahwa Jungkook juga merasakan sakit saat mengucapkan kalimat itu barusan.

Jimin merasa yakin betul bahwa Jungkook menyimpan rasa juga untuknya, hanya saja Jungkook merasa tidak enak terhadap Taehyung.

"Apakah kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku? Sedikitpun?" tanya Jimin, mencoba mencari jawaban yang pasti akan keyakinannya bahwa Jungkook juga menyimpan rasa untuknya.

Jungkook terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

Dari situlah Jimin yakin, bahwa Jungkook benar menyimpan rasa juga untuknya, namun status Jimin adalah pasangan Taehyung, karena itu Jungkook tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Jimin.

" _Sebenarnya, apakah ini cobaan? Cobaan akan pernikahanku dengan Taehyung? Apakah Jungkook adalah sebuah cobaan bagi rumah tanggaku dan Taehyung?_ " bisik batin Jimin.

" _Ataukah justru ini takdir? Bahwa sebenarnya Jungkook lah takdirku? Hanya saja kemarin aku terlalu terburu-buru menerima Taehyung, dan sekarang seolah takdir berusaha kembali mempersatukanku dengan Jungkook lagi? Karena sebenarnya Jungkook adalah jodohku?_ " bisik batin Jimin lagi.

"Argghhhhhhhhhhh~" Tanpa sadar Jimin berteriak kecil, membuat Jungkook kebingungan menatap wajah Jimin.

Belum sempat pembicaraan mereka berlanjut, Namjoon masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan Jimin segera menghampiri meja Namjoon untuk membahas beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya hari itu.

* * *

"Ya, Jimin a~ Tadi pagi-pagi sekali, mengapa kau menghubungiku? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Hoseok sambil berbisik siang itu.

Jimin menatap wajah Hoseok. "Mianhae, hyeong~ Aku semalam hanya sedang kebingungan... Maaf menganggumu dan Yoongi hyeong, hehehe~"

"Aigoo~" sahut Hoseok sambil mengetuk pelan kening Jimin.

"Benar tidak ada apa-apa?" tanya Hoseok lagi.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Hoseok pun kembali ke mejanya untuk melanjutkan bekerja.

Namun, Hoseok menyadari, ada sedikit jarak seolah kembali tercipta antara Jimin dan Jungkook hari itu.

Hoseok segera menghampiri meja Yoongi dan berbisik di telinga Yoongi, "Chagi~ Kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh antara Jungkook dengan Jimin?"

Yoongi melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Hoseok memukul pelan bahu Yoongi. "Jangan melihat kemana-mana, nanti ketahuan kita sedang membicarakan mereka!"

"Aaaah~ Benar..." gumam Yoongi sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aigooooo~ Chagi... Kau benar-benar terlalu lugu..." gumam Hoseok.

"Aku tidak merasa ada yang aneh.. Tapi memang mereka berdua jadi agak diam, biasanya kan mereka selalu bercanda di ruangan..." sahut Yoongi.

"Ada apa dengan mereka ya..." gumam Hoseok.

* * *

Yoongi mengajak Namjoon berbicara di atap perusahaan siang itu sebelum jam makan siang, menceritakan kepada Namjoon mengenai kejadian tadi pagi-pagi ketika Jimin menghubungi Hoseok, dan juga tentang aura yang agak berbeda antara Jungkook dan Jimin hari itu.

"Ada mereka bertengkar lagi?" gumam Namjoon.

"Seandainya bertengkar, karena masalah apa?" tanya Yoongi.

Namjoon terdiam. Berpikir. Mencoba mencari kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada.

"Atau mereka berkencan diam-diam? Lalu sekarang sedang bertengkar seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah ribut?" sahut Yoongi.

"Kalau mereka berkencan, berarti Jimin selingkuh?" sahut Namjoon sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aigoooo~ Aku benar-benar dibuat pusing dengan kedua bocah itu..." gumam Yoongi.

"Apa memang benar ini semua kesalahanku? Karena sejak awal aku selalu berusaha membuat mereka dekat..." gumam Namjoon. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menghinggapinya.

* * *

"Ada apa, chagi?" tanya Jin saat sedang makan siang dengan Namjoon di kantin.

Wajah Namjoon memang menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa ada hal yang tengah dipikirkannya.

"Entahlah, honey~ Aku masih bingung..." sahut Namjoon sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Apa pekerjaan ada masalah?" tanya Jin sambil menggenggam erat tangan Namjoon yang berada di atas meja.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu masalah apa? Pernikahan kita yang entah kapan belum ada kepastiannya?"

Namjoon kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jimin dan Jungkook... Ada yang aneh lagi diantara mereka..." jawab Namjoon.

Namjoon menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui kepada Jin.

"Aku jadi mengkhawatirkan Taehyung..." gumam Jin sambil menatap wajah Namjoon. "Bagaimanapun juga, aku yang mengenalkan Jimin kepada Taehyung kan..."

* * *

Sore itu Jungkook tetap megajak Jimin pulang bersama karena tidak ingin rekan - rekan kerja lainnya melihat ada keanehan antara dirinya dengan Jimin. Tanpa ia sadari, bahwa mereka sudah curiga sejak tadi siang.

Lagi-lagi keadaan agak canggung di dalam mobil.

Dan Jimin mulai mencoba membuka pembicaraan kali ini. "Jungkook a~ Kau marah padaku?"

"Uh?" Jungkook menatap Jimin sejenak, kemudian kembali fokus menyetir mobilnya.

"Kau mendiamkanku sejak pagi..."

"Ah~ Aku tidak marah padamu, hyeong.. Aku hanya masih merasa bersalah..."

"Tidak usah merasa bersalah, Jungkook a... Ini bukan kesalahanmu..." sahut Jimin.

Jungkook menatap Jimin sejenak lagi, kemudian bertanya, "Bagaimana Taehyung hyeong semalam? Apa ia memarahimu?"

"Aniya... Dia mencemaskanku..." sahut Jimin.

"Aku bersyukur kau mendapatkan pria yang baik yang menjadi pasanganmu hyeong..." gumam Jungkook.

"Tapi, aku masih mencintaimu, Jungkook a..."

"Jangan bahas itu lagi hyeong~ Ingat! Kau sudah punya Taehyung hyeong..."

"Bagaimana jika aku berpisah dengannya?" sahut Jimin tiba-tiba.

DEG!

Jantung Jungkook seperti berhenti berdetak beberapa detik lamanya.

"Jangan aneh-aneh, hyeong!" sahut Jungkook.

"Jika aku bercerai dengan Taehyung, apakah kita bisa bahagia? Berdua. Aku dan kau, Jungkook a?" sahut Jimin dengan wajah serius.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : hah? kayaknya reviewmu ada yg kurang kata deh dewicantik, yang PHO siapanya? thx semangatnya deewii :)**

 **Jiminaddict : wkwkw chanchan ganti uname XD lah sih? knp jd saya yang salah? /mikir keras/ XD**

 **Jinjin22 : di php in siapa? wkwkw imajinasiin sayanya kayak gmn emang selama ini? wkwkw nyantai aja krn saya udah terbiasa dikelilingi para wanita rempong dengan segala pembahasan mengenai masalah kewanitaan XD call me tae-v aja biar sama2 enak wkwkw :) hayooo masa satu aja belum punya? daftar ah~ wkwkw #abaikan**

 **SheravinaRose : rose tersayang~ thx utk second reviewnya {} krn realita emang begitu kan? ketika sang cwe bersedia menerima sang cwo apa adanya, sementara sang cwo merasa byk kekurangan dan ga pantes buat sang cwe, akhirnya ga jadi bersatu padahal sama2 menderita wkwkw XD here next chapternya ya :)**

 **Gummysmiled : aamiin :)**

 **jungie nuna : wkwkw klo trisam ntar jimin colabs, kecapean ngelayanin 2 org sekaligus #apacoba XD doakan saja saya segera bisa bikin ff nc yaoi ya nuna :)**

 **PiKi27 : wah panas, berasa lagi liat ayam KFC baru diangkat dari penggorengan XD #jadilaper thx buat support dan semangatnya ya ki :)**

 **mamay : long time no see mamaaaaay~ {} hpnya udah sembuh belum? #GWSHAPEMAMAY wkwkw jd saya yang salah ya diantara kerumitan VKookMin ini? XD thx a lot buat pujiaannya ya :) terhura euy~ panggil tae-v aja biar enak :D**

 **Park Hyuna : kapan hayo ketauannya hayoooo? :) dukung jikook tp kasian taetae? cukup unik review kamu hyun :)**

 **AzaleARMY957 : kok jd kucing za? ga puas kenapa za? pendek ya chapternya? maapkeun :( love u too azaaa~ {}**

 **minsookim : soo jelangkung ternyata? /mikir keras/ yok kita berdoa semoga kita berjodoh/? #apaini wkwkw thx buat reviewnya yg menghibur soo, saya ngakak asli baca review kamu :) btw thx supportnya ya soo :)**

 **Mokuji : lah kan sunbae dateng cuma buat summon saya ke grup hmzz~ btw thx for review, seenggaknya saya dinotis mokuji sunbae XD**

 **JeonJeonzKim: #KETIKAREVIEWJEONZLEBIHPANJANGDARICHAPTERSAYA XD ngakak wanjir, ngapain gw ke menara rapunzel? jd pangeran berkuda putih? 3 lagu mah cuma 9 menitan jeonz, kaga berasa ciuman 9 menit mah XD nah klo buat ini abaikan jeonz karena gw kaga ngeh SMK jurusan IT ada apa kaga XD lah sih? jd gw yg salah kan hadehhhh /emang bener sih semua salah di gw wkwkw/ meedee kaga NC? kira berarti ye? apa erun? SEMANGAT UJIANNYA JEONZ :***

 **esazame: nanti jimin kelelahan ngadepin 2 suami XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HERE NEXT CHAPTER AGAIIIIN~**

 **Just info, next chapter baru dipost di senin, 16 mei 2016 ya readers :) Maafkan agak dihiatusin, karena FF ini akan end di chapter 21 :) Dan saya lagi sibuk menggarap FF chapter baru buat gantiin FF The Marriage ini :)**

 **Insya allah di jumat besok, sebagai pengganti chapter 20 yang saya skip ke senin, saya post 1 FF One Shoot ya :) Pairing masih dalam benak, semoga pairingnya bisa pada suka :) kemungkinan, masih kemungkinan nih ya, kemungkinan one shoot JinKook sih :)**

 **Btw, selalu thx a lot bgttt buat semua review yang masuk, buat semua yang udah nyempetin baca FF ini, buat semua masukan saran kritik dukungan support semangat dan pujiannya /peluk satu2/**

 **Keep reading sampe end ya /deep bows/**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: The Marriage**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #VMin #KookMin #NamJin #YoonSeok**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

"Jika aku bercerai dengan Taehyung, apakah kita bisa bahagia? Berdua. Aku dan kau, Jungkook a?" sahut Jimin dengan wajah serius.

"Hyeong..." Jungkook menatap wajah Jimin. "Aku kan sudah bilang padamu, jangan pernah berharap lebih dariku... Aku punya kehidupanku sendiri.. Aku berusaha menjadi sahabatmu, dan maafkan semua ketololanku semalam... Tapi aku pastikan satu hal, bahwa kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama..."

Jimin menghela nafas, kemudian memandang ke arah luar jendela. Isi hatinya benar-benar campur aduk.

Di satu sisi Jimin sangat yakin bahwa jika Jimin dan Taehyung berpisah, maka ia dan Jungkook akan bisa bersama.

Namun di sisi lain, ucapan Jungkook barusan menggoyahkan keyakinannya.

" _Aku punya kehidupanku sendiri.._ "

Kata-kata itu yang mengganggu Jimin, seolah Jungkook ingin berkata, "Jangan mencoba masuk ke dalam duniaku."

" _Sebenarnya seperti apa perasaan Jungkook terhadapku?_ " sahut hati kecil Jimin.

* * *

"Honey~ Coba tebak ini apa?" sahut Yoongi tiba-tiba sambil menunjukkan sebuah amplop di tangannya yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari dalam tas ranselnya.

Saat itu Yoongi dan Hoseok sedang duduk di sebuah kedai pinggir jalan, menyantap soju dan tteokbokki sambil menikmati sejuknya angin sore.

Jarang sekali mereka berdua bisa pulang sebelum jam enam sore. Karena itu, selagi bisa pulang cepat, mereka mampir ke kedai dekat kantor untuk berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati angin sore itu.

"Apa itu, chagi?" sahut Hoseok sambil menatap bingung ke arah amplop yang dipegang Yoongi.

"Aku diterima sebagai karyawan di perusahaan impianku..." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Dimana?" Hoseok masih belum paham maksud ucapan Yoongi.

"SK Telecom... Aku mencoba melamar kesana beberapa waktu yang lalu..."

"Kapan? Mengapa aku tidak tahu?" Hoseok semakin bingung.

"Waktu aku bilang ada urusan mendadak, hari sabtu tiga minggu yang lalu.."

"Aaaaaah~ Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Hoseok sedikit merasa kesal karena Yoongi merahasiakan hal itu darinya.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari ranselnya.

"Karena aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan~" sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum, lalu ia berdiri dari kursinya, membuka kotak kecil itu, dan berlutut dihadapan Hoseok, disaksikan oleh banyak orang disekitar mereka.

Sebuah cincin berlian yang sangat indah terpampang jelas dalam kotak itu!

"Aku sengaja mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain, agar aku bisa sesegera mungkin melamarmu.. Jadi kau bisa tetap bekerja disana, karena aku tahu kau begitu nyaman bekerja di Bangtan Technology Corp." sahut Yoongi, masih dalam keadaan berlutut.

Hoseok membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Will you marry me, Jung Hoseok?" sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum manis, menyodorkan kotak berisi cincin berlian itu ke hadapan Hoseok.

Air mata Hoseok langsung menetes. Terharu, karena tidak menyangka bahwa Yoongi melamarnya secepat ini.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya sambil meneteskan air mata. "Yes, i will..."

Yoongi tersenyum begitu bahagia mendengar jawaban Hoseok. Ia segera memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis Hoseok, kemudian bangun dari berlututnya, dan memeluk erat tubuh Hoseok.

"Saranghae, Jung Hoseok..."

"Nado, Min Yoongi..."

* * *

Malam itu perasaan Jimin benar-benar tidak dapat dikenadalikan lagi.

Akhirnya dengan seluruh kenekatan yang dimilikinya, ia mengajak Taehyung bicara empat mata dengan sangat serius.

"Chagi... Bisakah kita mengakhiri pernikahan ini?"

DEG!

Jantung Taehyung serasa ditusuk oleh ribuan pisau saat itu juga.

"Wa... Wae...?" Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya, menatap penuh tanya ke arah Jimin.

"Maafkan aku, chagi... Sungguh maafkan aku... Namun aku jatuh cinta lagi kepada Jungkook... Aku berusaha meyakinkan hatiku untukmu, namun hasilnya nihil... Aku mencintai Jungkook..." sahut Jimin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

DEG!

Ternyata benar semua firasat buruk yang dirasakan Taehyung beberapa waktu belakangan ini! Bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Jimin.

"Jungkook... Apa ia tahu perasaanmu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak... Ia tidak tahu apa-apa... Jangan salahkan dia... Justru dia yang selalu mengingatkanku bahwa aku sudah memiliki pasangan hidup... Dan karena itulah ia seolah menjaga jarak denganku..." sahut Jimin berbohong, mencoba membela Jungkook agar nama Jungkook tidak menjadi sasaran di mata Taehyung.

"Lalu, mengapa kau meminta kita bercerai?" tanya Taehyung sambil terus menatap Jimin.

"Karena jika aku terus bersamamu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa mendekatiku..."

"Kau lebih bahagia bersamanya daripada denganku?"

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Wae? Karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku?" sahut Taehyung.

"Aku hanya merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya... Apalagi selama kau sering pulang larut malam... Aku merasa nyaman berada bersamanya..."

"Sayang... Maaf, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu..." sahut Taehyung sambil menahan sakit di hatinya.

"Aku mencintai pria lain... Mana mungkin kau tidak terluka jika terus bersamaku?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap dalam-dalam kedua bola mata Taehyung.

"Aku berjanji aku akan berubah.. Aku akan sering pulang lebih cepat dan menjemputmu seperti dulu di kantor, tanpa harus membuatmu menungguku..."

"Tapi aku terlajur mencintai Jungkook..." gumam Jimin.

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja karena kau bahkan tidak yakin akan perasaan Jungkook padamu! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita mengejar cinta yang tidak ada kepastian seperti ini..." Taehyung menatap lembut ke arah Jimin. "Aku tidak akan iklas melihatmu terluka..."

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana menghadapi perasaanku?" Jimin mulai menangis karena ia benar-benar sudah begitu tersiksa dengan semua ini. Tersiksa bagaimana harus menghadapi perasaanya kepada Jungkook. Tersiksa karena ia juga merasa sakit harus melukai Taehyung seperti ini.

Taehyung langsung memeluk Jimin begitu erat. "Maafkan aku sayang... Ini semua berawal dari kesalahanku.. Kesalahanku menelantarkanmu selama ini dan menyibukan diriku dengan pekerjaanku..."

"Aku harus bagaimana, chagi yaaaaa" sahut Jimin sambil menangis dalam hatinya.

"Tanyakan pada Jungkook.. Jika ia iklas menikah denganmu setelah kita berpisah, aku akan mengiklaskanmu untuknya, asalkan kau bahagia... Tapi jika ia tidak bisa menerimamu, maaf, aku tidak akan rela melepasmu.. Aku tidak ingin kau menderita..." sahut Taehyung dengan segala kesakitan dalam hatinya.

Jimin semakin menangis mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Betapa sabar Taehyung menghadapi dirinya. Betapa besar cinta Taehyung untuknya. Dan betapa brengsek dirinya karena tega menyakiti pria sebaik Taehyung.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Namjoon mengalami stres tingkat akut ketika Yoongi menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya. Karena bagi Namjoon, Yoongi adalah anak buah sekaligus rekan kerja yang sangat berarti untuknya.

"Kenapa kau pindah hyeong..." gumam Namjoon, merasa sangat kecewa karena Yoongi memilih untuk meninggalkan perusahaan itu.

"Mian, Namjoon a~ Aku ingin sesegera mungkin menikahi Hoseok.. Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan agar aku bisa menikah dengannya..."

Mendengar alasan itu, Namjoon hanya bisa terdiam. Bagaimanapun juga, tentu saja ia ingin melihat sahabatnya itu berbahagia dengan pasangannya.

"Semoga kau sukses disana , hyeong... Dan jangan lupakan persahabatan kita..." sahut Namjoon sambil merangkul tubuh Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon memberitahukan kepada yang lain bahwa minggu depan Yoongi akan mengakhiri masa kerjanya disana, dan dua minggu lagi pernikahan Yoongi dan Hoseok akan dilaksanakan.

Jungkook dan Jimin merasa sedikit bersedih karena harus kehilangan sosok seorang Yoongi dari tim itu.

"Satu minggu lagi kami akan kehilanganmu hyeong..." sahut Jimin dengan wajah bersedih.

"Aku rasa hanya aku yang tidak terlalu sedih disini..." bisik Hoseok kepada Jimin.

"Tentu saja! Karena kau akan segera berumah tangga dengannya.. Aigooo~" sahut Jimin sambil memukul pelan bahu Hoseok.

* * *

Sore itu Jimin mengajak Jungkook berbicara di atap perusahaan.

"Jungkook a, aku sudah meminta cerai kepada Taehyung..."

Jungkook spontan membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" sahut Jungkook sambil menatap bingung ke arah Jimin.

"Taehyung bilang ia baru akan menceraikanku jika sudah ada yang bersedia menikahiku lagi..." sahut Jimin sambil menatap wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam.

"Bisakah kita berdua hidup bahagia, Jungkook a?" tanya Jimin.

"Hyeong, sudah kubilang, aku punya kehidupanku sendiri.. Selama ini aku baik padamu karena aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu, tidak lebih!"

"Jangan bohong! Aku yakin kau juga menyayangiku..."

"Hyeong! Tolong dengarkan aku... Tolong pahami posisiku... Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui... Bahwa jika kau berpisah dengan Taehyung hyeong, saat itu juga aku akan segera menghilang dari hadapanmu... Maafkan aku, tapi aku harap kau mengerti maksudku..." Jungkook menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

Jimin terkejut dengan semua ucapan Jungkook.

"Ingat hyeong, jika kau berpisah dengan Taehyung hyeong, saat itu juga persahabatan kita harus diakhiri... Dan aku akan segera menghilang dari hadapanmu..."

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **michaelchildhood : /pingsan baca review michael/ XD**

 **jchimchimo : krn perasaan kadang tak bisa dikendalikan/? XD**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : here ya dewiicantiik :)**

 **Tiffietweety : ini chanchan kan? /mendadak insomnia eh amnesia/ XD iya next chapter end :(**

 **Jinjin22 : saya mah anti php in orang :) wkwkw gpp lah saya masih asik kok kalo diajak bahas BTS, keren soalnya mereka :) awas manggil eonnie ntar saya kaga lanjutin nih endingnya/? XD**

 **jungie nuna : #JiminUkeSetrong #JiminKuatMelayaniDuaSeme #JiminKuatTrisam/? #abaikan XD**

 **Amiracarlin2 : waiyaaaah masih niat bunuh saya /ngumpet di ketek emak jin/?/**

 **Park Hyuna : next chapter end :( sedih juga harus namatin FF ini /nangis bareng hyuna real/?/ #modusan**

 **minsookim : alien rasa jalangkung dong soo? hiii ngeriiii~ hayo ngapain sama jimin di kolam ih soo nakal ihhhh~ XD iya next chapter end soo, sedih sih harus dibuat tamat tapi gimana dong kalo ga ditamatin ntar kayak boy anak jalanan ga tamat2 gitu, apalagi haji muhidin XD**

 **PiKi27 : Wkwkw tenang aja piki, insya allah saya ga akan pernah bikin FF mandek di tengah2 trus tiba2 ga dilanjut, klo ide mandek mending ijin hiatus beberapa hari buat ngelanjutin, krn saya tipikal org yg berprinsip "harus menyelesaikan apa yang sudah saya mulai" :) thx pujiannya piki {}**

 **mamay : hore hape mamay sembuh ayo makan2 asiiiik/? XD wah saya ngaduk2 emosi kamu? sekalian hatinya diaduk2 boleh ga? #plak #abaikan XD next chapter tamat may :(**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HERE NEXT CHAPTER~**

 **DAN TANPA TERASA, NEXT CHAPTER END HUWEEEEEE GA IKLAS LAGI KAN NINGGALIN KALIAN DARI FF INI /peluk satu2 sambil lap ingus di baju readers/ #abaikan XD**

 **THX BGT BGT BGT UDAH SETIA NGIKUTIN FF ANEH INI DARI AWAL SAMPE DETIK INI.. THX BUAT SEMUA PUJIANNYA DI TENGAH KEKURANGAN SAYA YANG MASIH BANYAK BANGET INI... /deep bows/**

 **Thx a lot buat semua saran, masukan, kritik, support, dan semangatnya.. Thx udah nyempetin baca dan review...**

 **Sementara ini saya mau fokus namatin "Love And Confussion" dulu sekalian bikin beberapa FF One Shoot, jadi new FF Chapter baru bakal saya post setelah "Love And Confussion" end ya readerssss~**

 **Doakan juga supaya ide "Bangtan Fear Street" cepet-cepet saya realisasi ya, ini idenya masih berbentuk puzzle soalnya di otak saya, masih ada beberapa alur yg belum nemu nih :(**

 **Btw, udah pada baca newest FF One Shoot saya belum? "I'M A BASTARD ONE - JinKook NamKook YoonKook FF" Jangan lupa kalo sempet dibaca dan direview ya /bows/  
**

 **Happy reading all :)**


	21. Chapter 21: END

**Title: The Marriage**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #VMin #KookMin #NamJin #YoonSeok**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

"Hyeong! Tolong dengarkan aku... Tolong pahami posisiku... Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui... Bahwa jika kau berpisah dengan Taehyung hyeong, saat itu juga aku akan segera menghilang dari hadapanmu... Maafkan aku, tapi aku harap kau mengerti maksudku..." Jungkook menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

Jimin terkejut dengan semua ucapan Jungkook.

"Ingat hyeong, jika kau berpisah dengan Taehyung hyeong, saat itu juga persahabatan kita harus diakhiri... Dan aku akan segera menghilang dari hadapanmu..."

Jimin terdiam, menatap serius ke arah Jungkook.

"Bukankah kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya Jimin, meminta kepastian kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam menatap wajah Jimin kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku rasa kau salah paham, hyeong... Maafkan aku yang terlalu ceroboh menciummu waktu itu. Tapi itu karena aku khilaf..." sahut Jungkook.

Berbohong.

Tentu saja Jungkook sedang berbohong! Karena saat ini sejujurnya hatinya ingin berteriak, menyuarakan seberapa besar cintanya kepada Jimin.

Sekujur tubuhnya ingin memeluk Jimin, menciumnya lagi seperti yang dilakukannya malam itu.

Hanya saja Jungkook sadar, jika ia melakukan itu, Jimin akan semakin ingin melepas Taehyung, dan itu berarti Jungkook sukses menjadi seorang bajingan!

"Hyeong... Maafkan aku.. Tapi sungguh, kau harus sadar bahwa kau sudah menikah! Dan aku punya kehidupanku sendiri di luar sana... Aku mohon kau mengerti..." sahut Jungkook sambil berjalan menjauh dari Jimin.

Jimin terpaku. Terdiam di tempat. Dan tanpa terasa air matanya mulai mengalir, membasahi wajahnya yang manis itu.

Tanpa Jimin ketahui, bahwa air mata Jungkook juga menetes ketika ia berjalan menjauh dari Jimin, karena Jungkook juga begitu terluka.

Terluka karena harus menyakiti satu-satunya pria yang paling dicintainya. Terluka karena harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada pria yang sangat dicintainya.

* * *

Hoseok dan Yoongi mulai disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahan mereka.

Sepulang bekerja, mereka langsung pergi mencari tempat yang bagus untuk membeli souvenir pernikahan mereka.

Belum lagi mereka harus mencari percetakan untuk mencetak undangan pernikahan mereka yang cukup mendadak itu, dan juga harus segera melakukan fitting baju pengantin.

"Aigoo~ Apakah pernikahan kita begitu mendadak, chagi?" sahut Hoseok sambil menggandeng lengan Yoongi, berjalan berdua meyusuri sebuah gang pertokoan yang cukup ramai.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin sesegera mungkin menikahmu, sebelum ada pria lain yang merebutmu dariku, bodoh~" sahut Yoongi sambil mencubit hidung Hoseok yang mancung itu.

Hoseok tertawa, begitu manis, kemudian ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi sambil terus berjalan dan menggandeng erat lengan Yoongi.

"Semoga pernikahan kita bisa berlangsung dengan lancar... Dan tidak ada pihak ketiga yang mengusik rumah tangga kita ya chagi~" sahut Hoseok, sambil berdoa dalam hatinya, agar semua yang diucapkannya itu benar-benar dapat terwujud.

"Ne..." sahut Yoongi sambil mengacak pelan poni Hoseok.

* * *

Tak terasa seminggu sudah berlalu. Saatnya bagi Yoongi untuk berpamitan dari tempat kerjanya itu.

Dan selama seminggu itu juga, Jungkook terlihat kembali menjaga jarak dengan Jimin, sementara Taehyung berusaha selalu pulang tepat waktu untuk bisa menemani Jimin.

Jimin meneteskan air mata ketika Yoongi berpamitan.

"Sukses terus ya hyeong di tempat kerja barumu nanti... Bersabarlah menghadapi Hoseok hyeong yang sering keras kepala itu..." sahut Jimin sambil memeluk tubuh Yoongi ketika Yoongi berpamitan.

Yoongi tertawa sementara Hoseok memukul pelan bahu Jimin.

Namjoon terus menatap dengan tatapan sedih, melihat Yoongi, anak buah sekaligus rekan kerja yang sudah seperti hyeongnya sendiri itu, harus mengakhiri masa kerjanya dari divisi yang dipimpinnya.

"Semangat terus, Namjoon a! Aku yakin akan ada seseorang yang lebih baik dariku untuk menggantikan posisiku disini..." sahut Yoongi sambil menepuk pelan bahu Namjoon, memberikannya semangat.

Tak lama kemudian Jin berjalan memasuki ruangan itu.

"Yoongi a... Mengapa kau tega meninggalkan kekasihku aigoooo~" gumam Jin sambil memeluk tubuh Yoongi.

"Aku harus melakukan ini demi bisa menikahi Hoseok, hyeong.. Toh cepat atau lambat antara kau atau Namjoon juga harus ada yang seperti aku jika kalian ingin menikah nanti~ Hehehe..." sahut Yoongi sambil menggoda Jin.

"Aigooooo~ Molla... Aku belum siap kalau harus berpisah dari tempat kerja ini... Aku belum siap jika harus pisah kantor dengan Namjoon..." gumam Jin sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Namjoon.

"Ehemmmm~" Hoseok berdeham melihat Jin dan Namjoon yang saling menatap dan tersenyum.

"Ketika semua orang disini bersedih, hanya kau yang terlihat paling bahagia, Hoseok a..." gumam Jin melihat ekspresi di wajah Hoseok.

"Tentu saja~ Karena kami akan segera berumah tangga~ Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak merasa berat harus pisah kantor dengan Yoongi?" tanya Jin.

"Yang terpenting bagiku adalah, aku dan Yoongi hyeong akan mengikat cinta kami dalam sebuah janji pernikahan... Itu yang terpenting bagiku~" jawab Hoseok sambil terus tersenyum membayangkan pernikahan mereka seminggu yang akan datang.

Jin menganggukkan kepalanya, sementara Namjoon terus memperhatikan ekspresi yang terbentuk di wajah Jin ketika Hoseok mengatakan hal itu.

" _Semoga secepatnya Jin hyeong juga bisa berpikiran seperti Hoseok... Agar aku bisa segera menikahinya..._ " gumam Namjoon dalam hati.

Yoongi menghampiri Jungkook, yang memang seminggu belakangan ini menjadi pendiam di ruangan, lalu menepuk bahu Jungkook dan berpamitan.

"Sukses terus ya hyeong~" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Yoongi.

Jimin diam-diam memperhatikan Jungkook, dan masih terus berpikir, benarkah antara dirinya dan Jungkook sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

* * *

Taehyung terus memeluk erat tubuh Jimin yang tengah menangis dalam pelukannya.

Taehyung tahu betul seberapa sakit hati Jimin ketika bercerita seberapa jahat Jungkook menjauhinya lagi kali ini.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Bukannya aku tidak mau melepasmu... Tapi aku takut jika aku melepasmu, Jungkook juga akan meninggalkanmu... Dan kau akan terluntang lantung sendirian..." gumam Taehyung sambil terus membelai lembut setiap helai rambut Jimin.

Jimin sudah tidak lagi mengerti akan takdir yang tengah menimpanya saat ini.

Keberadaan Jungkook dalam kisah hidupnya kali ini benar-benar menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar bagi Jimin.

Apakah ini takdir, bahwa ia dan Jungkook seharusnya bersama? Seandainya saja ia dulu bersabar menunggu Jungkook, bukannya menikah dengan Taehyung, apakah ia saat ini sedang menikmati sebuah pernikahan yang sangat berbahagia dengan Jungkook?

Atau justru keberadaan Jungkook kali ini memanglah sebuah cobaan? Untuk menguji kesetiaan rumah tangganya bersama Taehyung.

Satu hal yang diyakini Jimin di tengah kebimbangannya kali ini adalah, ia sadar seberapa besar cinta seorang Kim Taehyung untuknya, sampai-sampai Taehyung tetap mencintainya walaupun Taehyung tahu ada pria lain di dalam hati Jimin.

* * *

Belum selesai kesedihan Namjoon akan kepergian Yoongi, pagi ini sebuah kabar yang lebih mengejutkan terdengar.

Jungkook mengundurkan diri secara mendadak, dan bahkan hanya surat pengunduran dirinya yang tergeletak di meja Namjoon, disertai surat ucapan maaf dari Jungkook akan kepergiannya yang begitu mendadak.

Jungkook akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi sejauh - jauhnya, karena bagi Jungkook, terus bertatap muka dengan Jimin akan menjadi kesakitan terbesar baginya.

Sakit, karena Jungkook jelas-jelas mengetahui bahwa Jimin juga begitu mencintainya, namun mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bersama.

Sakit, karena Jungkook terpaksa, untuk kedua kalinya, harus menjauhi Jimin, berpura-pura membenci Jimin, berbohong dengan berkata tidak mencintai Jimin, padahal ia begitu mencintai sosok pria mungil itu.

Sakit, karena setiap Jungkook menjauhi Jimin, Jungkook bisa melihat kesedihan yang sangat jelas terpancar di wajah Jimin, dan melihat wajah Jimin yang sesedih itu, semakin membuat hati Jungkook merasa sakit.

Dan dengan semua pertimbangan yang ada, Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi, sejauh mungkin, menghilang dari kehidupan Jimin, demi kebahagiaan Jimin dan Taehyung.

Jungkook harus pergi, sejauh mungkin, agar ia tidak perlu lagi menatap wajah Jimin, agar ia bisa jauh-jauh membuang Jimin dari hati dan benaknya.

Jungkook mengontrakkan rumah yang ditempatinya saat ini dan pergi kembali ke kampung halamannya, memulai semuanya dari nol lagi disana.

Namjoon benar-benar merasakan depresi yang begitu dalam ketika menemukan surat pengunduran diri di mejanya, dan tak lama kemudian Hoseok dan Jimin ikut terkejut ketika Namjoon menceritakan mengenai pengunduran diri Jungkook yang secara tiba - tiba itu.

Dan Jimin menemukan sebuah amplop surat di mejanya, dan di dalamnya terdapat secarik kertas berisikan tulisan tangan Jungkook.

.

.

.

 _ **"Dear Jiminie hyeong~**_

 _ **Maaf harus pergi tanpa pamit.**_

 _ **Maaf, karena aku sudah berkali-kali melukai perasaanmu.**_

 _ **Maaf, karena aku sudah begitu bodoh menciummu malam itu.**_

 _ **Maaf, karena aku bahkan tidak sanggup menjadi sahabat yang baik untukmu.**_

 _ **Maaf, karena telah mengganggu rumah tanggamu dengan Taehyung hyeong.**_

 _ **Dan aku mohon padamu,**_

 _ **Jangan pernah terpikirkan untuk berpisah dengan Taehyung hyeong!**_

 _ **Jangan pernah mengharapkanku karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersamamu sampai kapanpun.**_

 _ **Jangan pernah meneteskan lagi air matamu untukku, yang tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Belajarlah untuk kembali mencintai Taehyung hyeong, seperti ketika kalian berpacaran dulu.**_

 _ **Semoga rumah tangga kalian akan bahagia selalu.**_

 _ **Selamanya.**_

 _ **Hanya maut yang bisa memisahkan kalian.**_

 _ **Jika suatu saat kita tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan, tersenyumlah padaku, agar aku tahu bahwa kau begitu bahagia bersama dengan Taehyung hyeong.**_

 _ **Sukses selalu dalam pekerjaan dan rumah tanggamu ya hyeong...**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dan air mata Jimin mengalir dengan sederas-derasnya ketika membaca surat itu.

Hoseok dan Namjoon yang sangat terkejut segera menghampiri Jimin, mengambil surat di tangan Jimin itu, membacanya, kemudian memeluk Jimin, berusaha menenangkannya.

Dan suasana di ruangan itu benar-benar sangat berduka selama seharian, karena harus kehilangan Yoongi dan Jungkook, dua rekan yang sangat mereka semua sayangi, sekaligus.

* * *

Taehyung menjemput Jimin di kantornya sore itu, dan Jimin langsung menangis sejadi-jadi di dalam mobil.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" Taehyung begitu panik melihat Jimin menangis seperti itu.

"Jungkook... Jungkook pergi... Resign... Tanpa pamit... Jungkook... Meninggalkan kami... Meninggalkanku..." sahut Jimin sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Taehyung segera mematikan mesin mobilnya, kemudian langsung memeluk Jimin, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Masih ada aku, sayang.. Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu ada untukmu... Aku sudah bilang kepada atasanku, bahwa mulai sekarang aku tidak lagi bersedia pulang larut malam, karena aku ingin menjagamu..." sahut Taehyung sambil menciumi ujung kepala Jimin.

Jimin tidak lagi bisa berkata apa - apa. Ia terus menangis dalam pelukan Taehyung.

Menangisi kepergian Jungkook. Dan menangis karena bersyukur memiliki seseorang seperti Kim Taehyung sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

"Aku berjanji, mulai sekarang, aku akan lebih memperhatikanmu.. Aku akan lebih banyak meluangkan waktuku untukmu.. Dan membuatmu kembali jatuh cinta padaku, seperti ketika kita pertama kali saling jatuh cinta dulu..." bisik Taehyung tepat di telinga Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya dalam diam, bersyukur atas semua cinta yang diberikan Taehyung kepadanya, dan malu akan seberapa bodoh hatinya menduakan cinta Taehyung yang setulus itu kepadanya.

Dan setelah itu, Taehyung benar-benar menepati janjinya. Taehyung selalu sebisa mungkin berusaha pulang tepat waktu agar bisa segera menjemput Jimin di kantornya, dan meluangkan sabtu minggunya untuk berwisata berdua dengan Jimin, mengulang kisah pacaran dan bulan madu mereka.

Perlahan demi perlahan, Jimin mulai menghilangkan Jungkook dari pikirannya, walaupun sejujurnya dalam hati Jimin, nama Jungkook tetap terukir disana, bersanding sejajar dengan nama Taehyung.

Karena bagi Jimin, mencintai dua orang secara bersamaan bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

Namun Jimin sudah berjanji, bahwa ia akan menghapus nama Jungkook dalam pikirannya, dan membiarkan nama Jungkook hanya terukir di hatinya, tanpa lagi harus mengusik pikirannya.

Jimin terus berusaha kembali mencintai Taehyung, seperti dulu ketika ia ditolak Jungkook dan jatuh cinta kepada Taehyung pada pandangan pertama di bioskop.

Perlahan demi perlahan nama Jungkook mulai terhapus dari pikiran Jimin, tanpa pernah Jimin ketahui, bahwa sebenarnya Jungkook juga menyimpan rasa cinta, yang sangat besar, untuk seorang Park Jimin.

Dengan segala ketulusan yang dimiliki Taehyung, ia berhasil kembali membuat Jimin jatuh cinta kepadanya, bahkan jauh lebih mencintainya daripada awal pertama mereka saling jatuh cinta dulu.

Dan pada suatu sore, di jembatan yang berada di taman dekat rumah mereka, Jimin memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung, sambil berbisik di telinga Taehyung, "Terima kasih sudah begitu tulus mencintaiku... Terima kasih sudah memilihku menjadi pendampingmu... Terima kasih untuk selalu dan selalu mencintaiku... Dan tak pernah melepasku..."

Taehyung melepaskan pelukan Jimin, kemudian memegang kedua pipi Jimin dan menatap lembut kedua mata Jimin. Sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Terima kasih, karena kembali mencintaiku... Terima kasih, untuk memberikanku kesempatan yang kedua... Aku berjanji, akan terus membahagiakanmu, sampai akhir hayatku..."

Wajah Taehyung perlahan mendekat ke wajah Jimin, bibirnya menempel secara lembut di bibir Jimin, kedua tangannya dilingkarkan di pinggang mungil Jimin, dan ia mencium Jimin dengan sangat lembut, memberikan kenyamanan dan ketenangan untuk Jimin.

Angin berhembus pelan menyibakkan rambut Taehyung dan Jimin yang tengah berciuman itu, seolah menjadi saksi bisu akan kembali harmonisnya kehidupan pernikahan mereka yang nyaris retak karena kebodohan Jimin.

.

.

.

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: JENG JENG JRENG~ AKHIRNYA FF INI END JUGAAAAA~ Buat yang mendoakan VMin, chukkae~ Bagi yang mendoakan JiKook, mungkin takdir belum mempertemukan mereka saat ini, tapi kita tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana dengan takdir mereka ke depannya. Karena tidak akan pernah ada yang tahu, bahwa mungkin suatu saat nanti Taehyung meninggal karena kecelakaan atau penyakit, dan tiba-tiba takdir kembali mempertemukan Jungkook dan Jimin dalam kondisi yang berbeda, tanpa keberadaan Taehyung lagi diantara mereka :)**

 **Wkwkwkwkwk~**

 **Thx thx a lot buat semua supportnya selama saya menulis FF ini :) Terima kasih buat semua pujian dan masukannya selama penulisan FF ini :) Thx a lot buat semua reviewnya yang membuat saya pingin nangis terharu setiap baca review2 yang masuk :)**  
 **Terima kasih udah ngikutin FF ini dari awal sampai akhirnya end juga :)**

 **Sampai bertemu di karya-karya saya selanjutnya :) /deep bows/**

 **Sebagai pengganti FF ini saya buatkan satu FF Mini Chapter "My Human Traffic Light - JinMin NamMin VMin" yang insya allah chapter 1 akan saya post di hari Jumat ya, semoga masih bisa menghibur :)  
**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **jchimchimo : how the ending, sunbae? do u like it? :)**

 **Guest : bentar~ yg suka pake babibu kayaknya piki deh, ini piki bukan? semangat ya buat laporannya! enchim udah bahagia tuh :)**

 **jungie nuna : sevensome sama siapa nun? sixsome kali, kan member cuma 7, satu jimin berarti lawannya 6 XD**

 **amiracarlin2 : ALHAMDULILLAH SAYA KAGA JADI DIBUNUH RARA :)**

 **AzaleARMY957 : oke YoonMin-VMin nya menyusul ya za, udah terlanjur bikin JinMin-NamMin-VMin soalnya :) gapapa kelewat yg penting disempetin baca hehehe :)**

 **Tiffietweety : huweee end akhirnya chan huweeee :(**

 **kumiko Ve : endingnya gmn ve? suka kaga? :p  
**

 **Jinjin22 : wkwkw kalo ancemannya kaga dilanjut nangis2 ya? XD**

 **irmagination : annyeong :) kayaknya baru pertama liat id mu, salam kenal ya :) thx udah nyempetin baca FF ini dan nyempetin review /bows/ wah abis nonton AADC 2 nih kayaknya wkwkw " _Tae-V ssi, kapan penderitaan ini akan segera berakhir? Knp dirimu bikin sayah baper & kejer dengan cinta segitiga ini?_" here endingnya irma :) masa sih sampe kejer? whoaaaa~ saya jd terhura baca review irma :) karena BTS kece bgt di MV Save Me, makanya saya nemu inspirasi bikin FF yang "My Human Traffic Light" itu :) Jangan lupa sempetin baca ya :)**

 **mamay : yah mamay~ sama aja makan masing2 itu mah XD saya jg sedih namatinnya :( /nangis bareng jungkook/ wkwkw chapter sampe 21 tapi kan tiap chapter pendek2 ga panjang kayak author lainnya... anyway, thx pujiannya :) semangat bikin FF nya ya mamay :)**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : yaaaaaaah tamat deh dewicantik :( btw, tiba2 dapet ide bikin yang "My Human Traffic Light" jadi update "Love and Confussion" nya tetep 2 hari sekali wii XD maapkeun~ asik ada yg suka saya/? #gagalpaham :) thx semangatnya wii :)**

 **tryss : salam kenal :) whoaaaaaaa~ thx bgt udah ngebut baca ff saya ini /deep bows/ thx udah nyempetin review juga :) sampai bertemu lagi di karya2 saya lainnya ya tryss :) thx for gimme fighting :)**


	22. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **tryss : karena kita bertemu ketika FF ini di akhir cerita/? semoga kita bisa dipertemukan lagi di FF saya lainnya :) dua2nya cute pairing ya soalnya? wkwkw :) anyway, thx bgt loh udah nyempetin baca ff ini /bows/**

 **Tiffietweety : sedih ya chan udah end aja ini FF :( /nangis bareng jungkook/ emang kenapa sama kata luntang lantung? namjin nikah, tapi entah kapan wkwkw XD lah kan kamu bilang maunya nikah sama saya chan gimana sih/? #abaikan**

 **irmagination : iya irma, end nih :( sedih kan udah end? semoga hubungan kita jgn sampe end ya, selamat bertemu di FF saya selanjutnya :) udah sampe chapter 21 ir, kalo diubek2 lagi ntar ga tamat2 keburu readers bosen wkwkw :) hehehe, thx to nya saya buat siapa irma? buat kamu aja gimana/? #kumat #abaikan XD saya belum tega bikin chimchim berakhir mengenaskan/? btw thx bgt udah nyempetin baca ini ff ya irma :)**

 **Guest : annyeong piki :) kokpake nama guest? yoongi hoseok kan nikah, namjin tetep saling mencintai/? selamat bertemu di FF saya lainnya ya piki :)**

 **jungie nuna : managernya kan ada 3, berarti ninesome/? XD**

 **michaelchildhood : lah kan kemarin kamu merutuki jimin yang main hati dengan jungkook, kok vmin bersatu kembali malah nyelekit? sedih ya ini udah end? saya juga sedih waktu namatin FF ini :( tapi kalo dipanjangin lagi takut readers pada bosen jadi saya putuskan kenakalan jimin harus segera diakhiri/? XD saya jg kayak taetae kok ehem #ngode #abaikan XD wuih semua pelajaran yang kamu petik dari FF ini bener semua prokprokprok akhirnya ada yg bisa ngerti tujuan saya bikin FF ini /peluk erat/?/ seenggaknya ada hikmahnya FF ini, ada nasihat terselubung/? XD hpnya udah bener sekarang? oke, sampai bertemu di FF saya lainnya :)**

 **mamay : iya may, tamat may :( jungkook berpetualang mencari cinta sejati/? yah, pelit nih /pundung bareng jungkook/?/**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : prolog yg human traffic light? saya salah bikin prolog kayaknya :( gara2 prolognya begitu, ekspektasi readers jadi tinggi banget, semoga ga ngecewain deh jalan ceritanya :)**

 **Park Hyuna : thx to remind me hyuna yaaa~ udah saya completed in, kemarin lupa mau dibuat complete XD sekuel kookmin? taehyung dibikin mati dulu berarti nih? wkwkw**

 **amiracarlin2 : akhirnya saya selamat! /elus2 dada bora/?/ 95% FF saya Jimin adalah uke abadi ra XD yup, see u in my another ff yaaa :)**

 **AzaleARMY957 : saya juga bakal kangen sama cuap2 kamu za :( see u in my another ff ya za :) iya, kalo dipanjangin lg ntar pada bosen wkwkw XD**

 **chimx2 : kamu sama saya aja, dijamin bahagia/? XD**

 **minsookim : jungkook lg bertapa, minta dikasih jodoh sekalian ngelupain perasaannya ke jimin :) iya nih udah end huweee :( thx bgt loh soo udah ngikutin ini dari awal sampe akhir {}**

 **kumiko Ve : luph u more ve :* #abaikan XD semoga di FF lain KookMin bersatu/? wkwkw**

 **jchimchimo: jungkook akan mendapat kebahagiaannya sendiri suatu saat nanti sunbae :)**

 **SheravinaRose : thx pujiannya rose :) see u in my another ff ya :) maaf kalo ff saya masih byk kekurangannya :)**

 **oppatae: tuh taehyungnya aman di pelukan chim :) btw, kamu baru review kah? baru liat idmu kayaknya, salam kenal ya :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THX BANGET BUAT SEMUA DUKUNGAN DAN RESPON POSITIFNYA DI FF SAYA INI /deep bows/**

 **Thx buat semua yang udah ngikutin FF ini dari awal sampe end /peluk satu2/**

 **Thx buat beberapa readers setia yang selalu muncul di setiap kotak review semua FF saya /peluk erat/**

 **See u all in my another FF yaaaa~~~ Mohon maaf kalo FF saya masih byk bgt kekurangannya /bows/**

 **LOVE U ALL, READERS :***


	23. Tambahan Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **tryss : karena kita bertemu ketika FF ini di akhir cerita/? semoga kita bisa dipertemukan lagi di FF saya lainnya :) dua2nya cute pairing ya soalnya? wkwkw :) anyway, thx bgt loh udah nyempetin baca ff ini /bows/**

* * *

 **Tiffietweety : sedih ya chan udah end aja ini FF :( /nangis bareng jungkook/ emang kenapa sama kata luntang lantung? namjin nikah, tapi entah kapan wkwkw XD lah kan kamu bilang maunya nikah sama saya chan gimana sih/? #abaikan**

* * *

 **irmagination : iya irma, end nih :( sedih kan udah end? semoga hubungan kita jgn sampe end ya, selamat bertemu di FF saya selanjutnya :) udah sampe chapter 21 ir, kalo diubek2 lagi ntar ga tamat2 keburu readers bosen wkwkw :) hehehe, thx to nya saya buat siapa irma? buat kamu aja gimana/? #kumat #abaikan XD saya belum tega bikin chimchim berakhir mengenaskan/? btw thx bgt udah nyempetin baca ini ff ya irma :)**

* * *

 **Guest : annyeong piki :) kokpake nama guest? yoongi hoseok kan nikah, namjin tetep saling mencintai/? selamat bertemu di FF saya lainnya ya piki :)**

* * *

 **jungie nuna : managernya kan ada 3, berarti ninesome/? XD**

* * *

 **michaelchildhood : lah kan kemarin kamu merutuki jimin yang main hati dengan jungkook, kok vmin bersatu kembali malah nyelekit? sedih ya ini udah end? saya juga sedih waktu namatin FF ini :( tapi kalo dipanjangin lagi takut readers pada bosen jadi saya putuskan kenakalan jimin harus segera diakhiri/? XD saya jg kayak taetae kok ehem #ngode #abaikan XD wuih semua pelajaran yang kamu petik dari FF ini bener semua prokprokprok akhirnya ada yg bisa ngerti tujuan saya bikin FF ini /peluk erat/?/ seenggaknya ada hikmahnya FF ini, ada nasihat terselubung/? XD hpnya udah bener sekarang? oke, sampai bertemu di FF saya lainnya :)**

* * *

 **mamay : iya may, tamat may :( jungkook berpetualang mencari cinta sejati/? yah, pelit nih /pundung bareng jungkook/?/**

* * *

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : prolog yg human traffic light? saya salah bikin prolog kayaknya :( gara2 prolognya begitu, ekspektasi readers jadi tinggi banget, semoga ga ngecewain deh jalan ceritanya :)**

* * *

 **Park Hyuna : thx to remind me hyuna yaaa~ udah saya completed in, kemarin lupa mau dibuat complete XD sekuel kookmin? taehyung dibikin mati dulu berarti nih? wkwkw**

* * *

 **amiracarlin2 : akhirnya saya selamat! /elus2 dada bora/?/ 95% FF saya Jimin adalah uke abadi ra XD yup, see u in my another ff yaaa :)**

* * *

 **AzaleARMY957 : saya juga bakal kangen sama cuap2 kamu za :( see u in my another ff ya za :) iya, kalo dipanjangin lg ntar pada bosen wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **chimx2 : kamu sama saya aja, dijamin bahagia/? XD**

* * *

 **minsookim : jungkook lg bertapa, minta dikasih jodoh sekalian ngelupain perasaannya ke jimin :) iya nih udah end huweee :( thx bgt loh soo udah ngikutin ini dari awal sampe akhir {}**

* * *

 **kumiko Ve : luph u more ve :* #abaikan XD semoga di FF lain KookMin bersatu/? wkwkw**

* * *

 **jchimchimo: jungkook akan mendapat kebahagiaannya sendiri suatu saat nanti sunbae :)**

* * *

 **SheravinaRose : thx pujiannya rose :) see u in my another ff ya :) maaf kalo ff saya masih byk kekurangannya :)**

* * *

 **oppatae: tuh taehyungnya aman di pelukan chim :) btw, kamu baru review kah? baru liat idmu kayaknya, salam kenal ya :)**

* * *

 **Park Hyuna: iya thx a lot ya remindernya :) makin sayang deh sama readers satu ini :) XD**

* * *

 **tryss : udah banyak tuh project barunya :) udah dibaca belum? :)**

* * *

 **Ophi : thx a lot bgt pujiannya ophi :) terharu nih bacanya whoaaaa~ :) thx bgt udah suka ff saya :) thx thx a lot udah bilang keren :)**

* * *

 **vip93 : whoaaaa~ makasih byk pujiannya :) suami idaman ya vip? husband material? XD iya, kaga tega misahin VMin ketika V begitu sayang sama Jimin wkwkw :) thx juga udah nyempetin baca ya :)**

* * *

 **UriTaeTae : uuuuh~ kayaknya baru pertama kali liat idmu review ff saya :) thx a lot udah nyempetin baca ya :) salam kenal uri/? :) whoaaaaaa~ makasih sangat banyak banget loh asli buat pujiannya :) thx for liking my story :) anak siapakah saya? anak bapake sama mamake dong :)**

* * *

 **taniaarmy19 : whoaaaaaaa~ akhirnya kamu menemukan ff ini :) jeongmal gumawo juga udah suka sama ff saya ini :) thx a lot pujiannya :) uljima, tania, sini saya elapin air matanya :) #modusan XD sering2 bikin ff kayak gini? oke saya tampung idenya :) btw udah baca FF2 terbaru saya lainnya belum? ada 4 FF baru lagi loh :)**

* * *

 **THX BANGET BUAT SEMUA DUKUNGAN DAN RESPON POSITIFNYA DI FF SAYA INI /deep bows/**

 **Thx buat semua yang udah ngikutin FF ini dari awal sampe end /peluk satu2/**

 **Thx buat beberapa readers setia yang selalu muncul di setiap kotak review semua FF saya /peluk erat/**

 **See u all in my another FF yaaaa~~~ Mohon maaf kalo FF saya masih byk bgt kekurangannya /bows/**

 **LOVE U ALL, READERS :***

 **REMINDER JUGA, UDAH ADA BANYAK FF BARU YANG SAYA BIKIN, UDAH PADA NYEMPETIN BACA BELUM?**

 **YANG LAGI ONGOING ITU "BANGTAN FEAR STREET", "OUR YOUTH - VHope NamJin VMin YoonSeok KookMin FF", "ALL WITH YOU - VKook VMin NamKook FF", "** **FIND THE LOST MEMORY (Sekuel You,My Illusion) - VMin VKook NamSeok FF", 4 FF TER-FRESH DARI SAYA DAN MASIH DALAM TAHAP PENGGARAPAN ALIAS BELUM END :) SILAKAN DIBACA YA KALO ADA WAKTU :) HOPE U ALL LIKE IT :) /deep bows/**


End file.
